Return to Collinwood
by Mina225
Summary: This is the third installment in the Willie / Barnabas series and is the sequel to "Restoration". This story continues to feature Willie / Barnabas and OC Abigail and also introduces Angel@ique. A/N: Chapter 28 is up! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all your feedback! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Homecoming

**A/N: This is the first chapter in the sequel to 'Restoration' featuring Willie / Barnabas / Angelique and the OC Abigail. I do reference incidents in the prior installements, the first of which is 'The Beginning' followed by 'Restoration'. I do hope you enjoy! And I do not own Dark Shadows or any of their characters.  
**

* * *

Homecoming

"Hell of a way to start out the New Year Martinez…what are we lookin' at - WHOA!"

"Joe about time you got here. Shit… you wreak of one of your hundred dollar an hour girlfriends."

"Jealous Martinez? Man what the hell happened in here? Wha…what's wrong with their eyes?"

"Not sure, we just got on the scene. Someone called in a disturbance …hey put that shit down! CSI is on its way, I'd like to try and not destroy any evidence if possible."

"Look at this place! How would you even know? There isn't a single space uncovered on the walls. Look at all this shit. How many stiffs?"

"Three dead and one survivor. They found him curled up in a ball and mumbling incoherently in the dumpster out in the alley. They have him in the ambulance and are checkin' him out."

"Can we at least turn that damn radio off? That static is driving me crazy."

"Don't touch anything! That includes the radio. Why don't you go make yourself useful and see if they are makin' any progress with the kid…and be careful, don't step in whatever that is on the floor."

The detective walked up the stairs and down the alleyway where the ambulance was sitting. It was after midnight and the streets were still noisy with New Year's Eve party goers.

"Hey, let me talk to the kid. He okay?"

"Hi Joe, I'm afraid he isn't making much sense, we've given him something to relax. Physically he seems to be alright. You on the other hand look like shit, nice shade of lipstick on you shirt."

"Yeah well I was kinda in the middle of somethin' when I got this call. Give me a minute with the kid will ya?"

Joe climbed into the ambulance and looked at the young man huddled on the gurney.

"What's your name kid? It's okay I'm not gonna bite ya. What's your name?"

"V-Vincent"

"Vincent. How old are you Vincent…are those your friends in there?"

"19 and Y-eah. Yes sir."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"NO! J-just leave me alone okay? C-can I go? I just want to go."

"Look Vincent you're eyes are bloodshot as hell and you have that ever popular 'I just smoked a joint' cologne on, there are 3 people laying dead down there and you were with 'em. That either makes you a witness or the one who did it. Come on, the quicker you tell me what happened the quicker we can both go."

"We-we were just playin' around. Thought it would be fun to spook each other so we came here, we told the woman we wanted to do a seance, we made up a story… told her we were lookin' to contact my sisters dead boyfriend."

"Your sister in there?"

"Y-yeah." The boy started crying. "It…she… it wasn't human."

"What wasn't human?"

"My sister started acting all funny and I thought she was jokin' around. But then she lunged at the fat lady asking questions. My sister kept asking who the girl was… the big lady told her that she wasn't welcome here and that she needed to go back where she came from."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"I – I was sitting on the couch. The girls were sitting on the floor. The woman made a circle around them with some kind of dirt or something".

"Then what?"

"Something flew out of my sister and then into her friend. It…It looked like a woman…a ghost..It flew out right through her eyes! I – I screamed and ran out the door and up the stairs…I thought they would follow me."

"Okay…Okay kid calm down. Did you hear a name?"

"A-Abby. The fat lady screamed the name Abby. T-that's all I know, I ran and hid in the alley. I swear!"

"So you're sayin' you saw something fly out of your sister? What like a ghost?"

"You don't believe me-"

"Joe, come look at this." Joe hopped down from the ambulance and followed Martinez back into the shop.

"Up there…"

"Shit…The kid said the same name. He said that the big one there screamed it as he ran from the room. Who the hell is Abby?" Both detectives stared up at Abby's name smeared in black across the ceiling.

* * *

"I don't know. I really don't want to go. Abby I'm no good with people."

"Willie they have asked us so many times! It's a New Year's Party! We will have fun."

"I don't know." Willie dragged his hand through his hair. "I-I don't do very good at parties."

"Willie they all want to get to know you better. They are tired of all my constant bragging." Abigail walked over to him and smiled sweetly. "You are such a wonderful man I want them to know you like I do."

"I-I don't know…"

"Pleeeaaaase? I won't leave your side for a minute I promise. I will stay right with you and if you want to leave we will leave." Abigail grabbed his face and kissed him softly on the cheek. She had not been to a party with friends for a long time and she desperately wanted to go.

"Okay…I'll go."

Willie sat in the kitchen clutching a cup of coffee. He was uncomfortable and tugged at the collar of his button up shirt, he undid the top button hoping that no one would see it beneath the new tie that Abigail had bought him. He had run his hand through his hair a thousand times and thought by now he must look a mess and they hadn't even left yet. His eyes then focused on Abigail entering the room.

"Oh wow Abby…you look beautiful." Abigail twirled around the kitchen and Willie could tell she was brimming with excitement. He hadn't realized until now how much she had given up for him and how much she must have missed it.

"Willie you look so serious. It will be fun you'll see." Abigail reached her hand over and with her fingers combed his blonde sweeps over. "You look handsome." She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

When they arrived at the party Abigail was instantly embraced by smiling friends, some of whom Willie recognized but most he had never seen before.

"So this is the mysterious Willie." A short woman emerged from the crowd and made a deliberate beeline towards them. Willie looked at her and he couldn't help think about how unattractive she was, mostly due to the scowl she was wearing. With eyes that were far too big for her face she stared him down and he began to squirm. Abigail squeezed his hand tight and answered.

"Yes, this is Willie. Willie I would like you to meet Stacey, we went to school together."

Willie kept one hand firmly in his pocket and the other safely wrapped around Abigail's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

They stood there awkwardly as the woman continued to look at him, eying him up, surveying him as if she was attempting to find some hideous flaw beneath his skin.

"And when did you two meet? I heard you got married." Her voice was smug.

"Yes, we met over a year ago, on a job site. We were married only a few months ago."

"It certainly was a shock about Nick. We all thought that you two would be married. You should have seen him when you left. Devastated… It was heartbreaking really. I don't remember seeing you at his funeral and I see your tastes have turned away from the tall dark and handsome type?"

Willie could sense Abigail's tension and he himself was irritated with this little round woman in front of them. Somewhere from deep down he managed to speak before Abigail had a chance to.

"Well… _Amy_ is it? It certainly has been a real joy meeting you. You have a lovely evening." Willie grabbed Abigail's hand and pulled her away across the room. The grin on Abigail's face was ear to ear.

"You did that on purpose, calling her the wrong name."

"Yes. I don't like her."

"I don't like her either. She had a terrible crush on Nick while we dated. She is dreadful."

The rest of the evening unfolded without any more encounters. There were a few mentions of Nick but Willie expected that. Abigail reconnected with old friends and stood by Willie's side never once leaving him. He listened and watched her, occasionally joining in on the conversations. He was happy to see her having such a good time but the crowd was getting overwhelming and he needed some air.

"Um…Excuse me, Abby I am going to step outside for a minute. Will you be okay?" She looked into his eyes and knew instantly he needed a minute alone.

"Yes of course. Don't be long…"

Willie turned and walked outside to the deserted balcony. The cold temperatures weren't very inviting for the party goers in their slinky dresses. He stood there overlooking the city, the streets howling with cars and distant sirens, gently putting him into a trance. His mind drifted to his days at sea, so different from where he was now. A fantasy of taking Abigail out on the ocean brought a smile to his face and he wondered if she would ever want to go. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see Abigail's closest friend. Erin was sweet girl whom he had seen many times before and he was comfortable with her.

"Willie…Abigail needs you. She isn't feeling well."

"What's wrong?" He barely finished getting the words out before he was pushing through the door back into the whirlwind of the party.

Erin chased after him. "Willie she's this way…" She grabbed his arm and they rushed to the corner of the ballroom, Abigail was leaning against the wall holding a champagne glass, her eyes were distant and staring into nothingness.

"Abby…what? What is it?" She dropped her glass to the ground as the party began to spin around her and pulled her hands up to her ears. Willie pulled her to the chairs sitting her down and holding her tightly next to him. "Abby…"

"Everyone grab a glass! It's almost time…" A voice boomed over the crowd.

"Something is wrong…Willie I have a terrible feeling. D-Did you hear that screaming? Someone screaming my name… I-I don't know. I can't explain it…" She could have sworn someone screamed her name into her ear.

Erin and Willie exchanged concerned expressions.

_TEN_

_NINE  
_

_EIGHT…_

The countdown rang around them and at the stroke of midnight the noise makers and horns exploded and engulfed the room.

"Willie I don't feel well … can we go?" The sounds were overwhelming and dread filled Abigail's stomach and swelled in her chest.

"Yes of course…" Willie pulled Abigail into him and supported her as they walked through the crowded room of people kissing and singing.

"Willie please call me and let me know how she is? Do you want me to come with?" Erin was now joined by her fiancé.

"No…no…I have her." Willie smiled at the two of them. "Please go back to the party. She just needs some rest. I'll have her call you tomorrow"

* * *

"Feeling better?" Willie handed Abigail a cup of tea but she waved it away as she curled up on the couch with the soft blanket wrapped tight around her.

"Please come sit by me." Abigail pleaded in a quiet voice. Willie immediately obliged and sat down next to her pulling her into his lap.

"Abby honey, are you okay?" He stroked her hair and held her tight. "What happened?"

"I'm okay…I-I don't know what happened. I just had a terrible feeling, I heard someone scream my name. Something terrible has happened." Abigail shook her head disgusted with herself. _God Abby you are just being silly_. She looked at him and could see the concern in his face and tried to shake off the feelings and change the subject.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"It was better than I thought it would be until the end. Honey are ya sure you're okay?"

"I- I must have just gotten overwhelmed, maybe a little too much to drink combined with the heat in that room."

"Come on let's go to bed, you look beautiful and exhausted." He bent down and picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

Barnabas sat in the great room reading his father's diary for quite possibly the thousandth time. He knew much of it by heart now. He looked down at his watch, it was almost midnight and he rested his head back against the chair looking up and noticing the chip on the underside of the fireplace mantel. He remembered the night he first noticed it and what he did to Willie that night. It was an unwelcome thought and he tried to shake it, but his thoughts drifted from that night to the day that Willie left the house for good with Abigail.

Barnabas remembered watching Willie stand in the small bedroom looking around as he was getting ready to pack. Willie opened several drawers and then threw the duffel bag on the bed.

"Nothing in here's mine."

He walked past Barnabas with only the clothes on his back. Willie didn't want anything to do with the old house and that included the clothes that Barnabas had picked out and purchased for him. Those clothes were not his, just reminders of the horrific things that happened in that house. It was then that Barnabas understood that Willie truly didn't have a single thing in the world, except for Abigail, and she was the only thing that Willie needed.

Willie walked out on the front porch and waited for Abigail to pick him up. Barnabas attempted to reach out to Willie, stiff apologies flowing but Willie had no patience for it. He stood there as long as he could listening to Barnabas go on and on about the curse and how the things he had done were done by the monster not by the man. Willie stood there until he could no longer stay silent. He turned and looked at Barnabas.

"Look Willie I was…" Barnabas started again but Willie stopped him.

"N-No.. You Look!" Willie pulled up the back of his shirt revealing a horrific crisscross of scars.

"And here…" He then pulled up the other side of his shirt revealing the black and blue marks and welts that he had been given only a few days before. Willie started to tremble in anger.

"And how can we forget these…" Willie pulled the front of his shirt up revealing more scars that were given to him in the first few months of being with Barnabas. Anger that had been swallowed for so long was starting to make its escape again.

"Oh…and my favorite ones…" Then Willie pushed back both his sleeves revealing old scars and new wounds that ran around his wrists as well as what remained of the puncture marks.

"These…these were done _to _a man. I will have them forever as a reminder, I-I'm sorry Barnabas but if it's forgiveness you're lookin' for I don't have it to give. I regret that night I opened the coffin, I am remorseful for sinkin' so low as to rob a grave. But what I got in return was far worse than anythin' any man deserves. What you did to me…all those nights locked up in that room in the dark, or in the cell, I don't even know how many beatings there were…" Abigail reached over and grabbed Willie's hand, Willie was so distraught that he didn't even notice that she had arrived. Willie turned and looked at her and squeezed her hand and then looked back at Barnabas. "What you did to her…"

"Willie let's go…come on…" She tugged at his hand and he turned his back to Barnabas and they walked away from the house. Abigail turned one last time. "Goodbye Mr. Collins. Good luck to you."

With that they got in the car and pulled away leaving Barnabas alone.

Barnabas opened his eyes and returned to the present leaving the thoughts of Willie behind. He looked around the empty room and now regretted not joining his family for their New Year's Party. Barnabas stood up and looked out the front window when a wind tore through the room. Barnabas spun around and watched as each candle's flame went out, one by one, until the room went completely dark.

"Barnabas…I'm home." A haunting voice wrapped around his head. "I will see you soon, it is time so set things right…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Correspondence

Correspondence

Barnabas stood frozen in the great room, Angelique's voice weaving through his ears. _No… No! She can't be back! _He screwed his eyes shut and when he opened them all of the candles were once again lit. Confusion parked in his mind and he sat back down in the chair collecting himself. _Did I really hear her? Perhaps I am just tired._

The curse free existence that Barnabas was living was _acceptable_ by his own description. He had his family and the few business partners in and around town, but that was it. He was not considered one of the citizens of Collinsport. He was the one who owned it, and because of that there were few who wanted to extend friendship to him. As a mortal his longing for Josette never seemed to wane, and it always cast a hue of grey over anything that might be remotely vibrant in his existence. It was _acceptable_.

On occasion he allowed his mind to fantasize about what would have been had he simply died so long ago as nature intended it, instead of now being forced to live outside of his time. _This life is a different kind of punishment._ He thought often of Willie, searching for moments where he could have called him his friend, but there were no memories of friendship there, only darkness.

With thoughts of longing and regret he blew out all but one of the candelabras. He grabbed the last remaining one and made his way up the stairs; his thin frame casting an eerie shadow across the foyer as he slowly ascended. He walked down the hall passing Josette's room and paused in front of Willie's old room and stared in. He hadn't touched a thing since Willie left, the empty duffel bag still lying on the bed.

His thoughts continued to be clouded by the thought of Angelique returning. _I'm tired. I just need some sleep. _ Barnabas turned and walked back to Josette's room, which he now inhabited as his own. He found comfort with her picture looking down on him.

His dreams that night were visited by the witch and no words were spoken, just her penetrating eyes staring at him while her laughter echoed through his mind. He woke up with a jolt the next morning and knew she was back. He knew he must warn Willie. If he were to be turned back into the monster he once was that meant there was a possibility that Willie too would be turned back into the monster's slave. He sat down hastily scribbling a letter to Willie to warn him.

After leaving the letter in the good hands of Victoria he returned to the old house finding her standing in the foyer.

"Angelique!"

"Hello Barnabas. Miss me?" She hissed.

"What do you want with me. Haven't you done enough? You've had your revenge. Even now my life is a punishment."

"Oh no! An eternity of punishment is not enough for what you did to me. You made me think I was yours and convinced me to fall in love with you, and as soon as I did you pushed me to the side for that bitch Josette! Oh no, you will continue to pay. And this time I won't leave a way out."

Barnabas paced in the opposite direction that Angelique walked. As if they were doing some type of demonic waltz.

"Where is she Barnabas? Where is the girl…Abby is it?" Angelique plastered a wicked smile on her face as she walked towards Banabas, slowly pulling her elbow length gloves from her hands.

Barnabas backed away from her as the storm raged outside and the sounds from the trees scraping against the house penetrated the great room.

"I-I don't know. Angelique they left over a year ago. I – I don't know where they are now."

Angelique paced around the room. "They? Who is THEY?"

"Ms. Chilton and Willie. They left together, I don't know where they are. What on earth do you want with her anyway? Your issues are with me, not the girl." Barnabas growled the last sentence at her.

Angelique thrust her hand out at Barnabas and he was thrown up against the wall.

"My issue is with her as well as you! She set you free did she not? I require her participation to turn you back to what you deserve to be."

Barnabas scrambled back to his feet, brushing off his suit as he did so. He watched her as she gracefully moved towards the desk and picked up the stationary sitting on the table.

"This stationary is quite beautiful Barnabas. Keeping up on your correspondence I see?" She thumbed through the papers that were neatly stacked on the desk and then pulled out an address from the bottom of the pile. Barnabas tried to rush at the table but a simple raise of her hand froze him in his tracks, creating some kind of invisible barrier that he could not pass through.

"Mr. William Loomis" Angelique waved the piece of paper at Barnabas and he just opened his mouth as if to protest, but nothing came out. "Chicago... Ms. Chilton and Willie. William. Why Barnabas I do believe I have found her. That was far too easy." Her voice was sticky sweet, too sweet, it was nauseating.

"No! Angelique please, whatever is to happen it is between you and I. There is no need to involve the young couple."

"I NEED her Barnabas…and I will find a way to get her back here, one way or another. Who have you been writing to? Mr. Loomis I presume? Let's see what your last letter entailed." Angelique didn't need any witchcraft to determine his last correspondence. She simply took the top piece of stationary and rubbed a pencil gently over the top of it, revealing a ghost of the last letter written.

"You should not have tried to warn them. I will need to move quicker than I thought. This is a problem Barnabas, you are responsible for what happens next." Angelique stalked closer to Barnabas, her face was as beautiful as the day he met her, but when her anger was released her face would flash to a monstrous image, flesh peeling from her bones allowing the skeletal frame to poke through. A horrific face lying beneath angelic like eyes. She pointed her long finger towards Barnabas and whispered harshly.

"You are to remain silent about me! Do you understand! SILENT!"

* * *

Willie's arms and back were cold. He sleepily opened his eyes and tried to pull the covers around his back when he stretched out and realized that Abigail wasn't in bed with him. He glanced out the window and the sun was shining brightly. Willie sat up and dragged on a sweatshirt as the aroma of coffee filled his senses. It was a welcome smell. He lay there for a few minutes and silently thanked the heavens for the new life he had been given. He didn't understand why he was given this second chance.

He stood in the doorway watching Abigail in the kitchen without her knowing. _How beautiful she is._ As he gazed at her he was overwhelmed with emotion and quickly brushed a tear that escaped from his cheek. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve her._

"Good Morning!" Abigail turned and caught him spying on her. "Are you spying on me?" She smiled mischievously at him.

"Feeling better I take it?" Willie slipped behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. It had been several days since the party and he smiled seeing her finally back to her usual self.

"Much better. Coffee?"

"Yes please." Abigail gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then wiggled out of his grip and poured the coffee.

"Are you going to the house today? It's supposed to snow terribly this afternoon."

"Yeah, I need to head over there. No one will be there today so I can make as much noise as I want without havin' anyone around."

It was a pleasant morning, and after she sent Willie off with his coffee and lunch Abigail sat down and began a task that she hated. She pulled out the business ledger and the bills. It was the first of the month and time to settle things up. She stared out the window pausing before she started, this was not a task she was fond of. The business started to pick up but she still wished they had more money and that things were easier. Abigail thought about taking on a permanent position at the historical society and giving up on her dream of having her own business, and she knew Willie could find work just about anywhere as a handyman. They didn't have many bills, just the typical ones. Rent, groceries, utilities…all the basics. But she didn't want to have Willie out working all hours on the projects. She wanted him home more and she desperately wanted to start a family. This was a secret that she had kept to herself and she spent many nights watching Willie sleep and torturing herself as she ran through every scenario of the conversation. None of them ended well.

The afternoon got away from her and when she looked up it was nearly 4:00 in the afternoon. _Damn! _ She wanted to try and make dinner for Willie, even though her efforts in the past were futile, she still hoped to find something that he would be able to eat. He was so thin and it bothered her that his appetite had not fully returned.

* * *

Willie drove around for what seemed like forever trying to find a place to park. Parking in the city was near impossible and with the snow falling as heavy as it was driving through the streets was proving difficult. _Shit…screw it. _Willie took the first spot he found, which happened to be about twelve blocks away. Willie started walking back to the apartment watching as a snow plow ate up the snow and piled it along the sides of the street, only to have the snow fall and cover the pavement that had just been cleared. He trudged his way down the sidewalk, his head tucked down into his chest as he went.

"Hey ass hole look where you're goin'!"

Willie looked up abruptly, accidentally running into someone on the street.

"Oh… jeeze I-I'm sorry. I'm just in a rush. S-sorry" Willie's eyes met the stranger and his stomach tried to escape through his throat almost instantly. _Oh no… oh please…please don't recognize me._

Willie lowered his head again and maneuvered around the man walking faster than he had before.

"Loomis? No shit… Willie Loomis?!"

Within seconds Willie found himself being thrown up against the brick wall of the building, a gloved hand tightly gripping around his neck. The man was a good foot taller than Willie and built as if he lifted semi-trucks off the ground for a living.

"Well I'll be damned. You know I often wondered what I would do if I ever ran into you again. How's your buddy Jason huh? What's it been 8 years? Damn you look the same. What are you doin' in town? Scammin' some poor old lady out of her retirement?" The giant then dragged Willie's protesting body into the alleyway.

"Look…was a long time ago." Willie was struggling to get loose from his grip. " I-I'm sorry, I-I was just a kid back then. Please…please I was just a stupid kid!" Willie was squirming.

"Do you have any idea how much you and your pal cost me? I lost Janet because of you, you son of a bitch." With that the ogre of a man pulled back and smashed his fist into Willie's face. Not once but three times, and one more into his gut. "You are a real piece of shit Loomis. I wish nothin' but the worst for you." The giants hand then released Willie and he dropped to the ground, his blood spilling into the freshly fallen snow.

When Willie woke up he was soaking wet and still slumped onto the ground, the snow piling around him. He pulled himself up and his head was pounding. Once on his feet he looked at his watch, it was dark and difficult to see. He walked himself under a street lamp and saw that it was almost seven. _Oh God she is going to be worried sick. _

Willie began to walk briskly back to the apartment, the snow was still pounding down. _How am I going to explain this? _ Willie had pushed his younger self and all his crimes far in a corner of his memory. He wasn't that person anymore and he felt sick thinking about talking about it with Abigail. _What if she leaves? _ The entire walk home he found that the closer he got the slower he walked. He didn't want to have to talk about what had happened.

* * *

Abigail paced in front of the window as the snow fell at a thunderous pace. _Where is he? Please let him be okay._ He was late. He was never late. The wind was howling through the windows and the snow was sticking to the glass, fogging up the separation between the glass panes. Abigail returned to the kitchen and pulled the chicken from the oven filling the room with a savory aroma. Abigail jumped when there was a knock at the door. Her body grew tense and she cracked open the door just wide enough so that the chain was pulled tight.

"Abby honey let me in." Willies tired voice flushed relief through her.

"Willie! Where? Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" She took a step back gasping when she set her eyes on him. His face was bloody and his eye was swollen shut.

"Willie! What happened? What happened to you? Who did this? Oh God are you okay?" She rushed at him throwing her arms around him.

"I-I'm okay. Really. It's okay Abby."

"What happened?" Abigail grabbed Willie's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, stripping the wet clothes from him as he stood there. Willie slowly changed into a dry sweatshirt and sweatpants while Abigail was in the bathroom getting the first aid kit, a washcloth and warm water.

"Sit. Let me clean you up. What on earth happened?"

Willie winced as she dabbed the washcloth against his face.

"I had a run in with someone I knew a long time ago. David. David Kincey. At least I think that's his name." Willie shook his head. "I deserved it. Abigail I wasn't kidding when I said I was a real jerk in the past."

Abigail just looked at him with concerned and curious eyes.

"Not just me, Jason too. You remember, I told you a bit about Jason?" Abigail just nodded her head silently. "We met David on the west coast. We were in San Fransisco, Jason had just come into a small amount of money. I think I was 15? Maybe 16… I don't remember." Willie stared at the ground shaking his head in disgust. "Jason got to be friends with him, real good friends, long story short he ripped him off for an incredible amount of money… and I… I… well…" Willie turned and looked at Abigail, his face twisted up. "I slept with his wife… she thought I was older. I had never been with a woman before." Willie remembered the experience a little, it was not the kind of scene that romance novels are made of. "I think the first time was over in a matter of minutes. Possibly seconds." His face flushed with embarrassment and Abigail smiled a smile of compassion for him. _So young…_ she thought to herself. "Jason encouraged her to leave with us and he convinced her that I was in love with her, and that I was almost 20. She was not a very smart woman that's for sure." Willie sighed at the memory.

"In the end we ditched her, left her behind in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea what happened to her. No ties Jason always said. No ties anywhere."

Abigail sat down next to Willie and gently pulled him into her.

"I don't care about any of that. It's the past. I love YOU. Here. Now. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Abby I'm always okay with you."

Kissing Willie softly she stood up. "Go finish cleaning up and come to the kitchen. Dinner is ready."

Willie sat down and there was a small feast there, chicken and potatoes, broccoli and hot rolls. They talked about the new site and Abigail tried to ignore the swelling in Willie's face, and Willie hoped she didn't notice that he was not really eating the rich meal in front of him.

"Willie it's okay, I know you're trying…you don't have to eat it."

"I-I'm sorry … I – I just can't. I want to…" He dropped his head in his hands.

"Willie…" Abigail grabbed his hand, "Willie look at me… It's okay…"

"It's **not** okay…It's been so long. How much longer do I need to feel this way? I just don't understand. I hate that I feel this way."

Hesitantly Abigail made a suggestion that she had made many times before. "Maybe you should see a doctor. I mean it has been a long time Willie. I cou—"

"No…no way. No doctors. What on earth would I tell them? And if they found anything in my blood…I-I'll become some kind of science project. It will come back, I'll get there. I can eat more now than before, just give me some time. No doctors."

Willie sat back in the chair feeling deflated.

"I just want to forget this day Abigail. I just want to curl up with you under our blanket and forget about everything."

* * *

Angelique walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the foyer. She waved her hand in front of it and the mirror fogged up and then cleared revealing a young man in the snowy street getting a fist full from a larger man.

"Willie…" Barnabas choked under his breath. He walked behind Angelique watching. "Oh no Willie!"

"This was your servant? Well he is not very impressive, but possibly the key to getting the couple back here. Whoever that gentleman is, it is quite clear that he is not fond of you chosen beholden one. I think it is time the couple receives some correspondence of my own."


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

Family

Abigail sat in the waiting room feeling guilty about lying to Willie about where she was going. She was careful not to touch anything in there, her phobia about doctor's offices and everything being covered in sticky pulsating germs was as strong as ever. She closed her eyes, wringing her hands together and waited…and waited. Had it been an hour? Two hours? She wasn't sure but the waiting was getting unbearable and the sounds of people coughing and sniffling was making her anxiety worse.

She reached down and rubbed her belly, she was overwhelmed with the thought that there could be a life there, growing. _Oh God what am I going to do._

"Abigail Loomis?"

Abigail jolted from her trance and with shaky legs followed the skinny redheaded woman back into the examination room.

"Would you like to sit?" the nurse asked as she shut the door behind her.

"No. I'm good. Do you have the results?"

"Yes Mrs. Loomis. You are not pregnant."

In that moment time slowed down to a crawl and Abigail exhaled a reply.

"Oh good…"

But it wasn't relief that she felt. Her emotions were complex. She had spent the better part of a week thinking that she may be pregnant, rubbing her belly randomly at the thought. At the same time she prayed it wasn't so, it would be so hard and she didn't think Willie could handle it. But now that she knew she wasn't there was an odd sense of loss. She thought she would be relieved, they weren't ready for a child and they definitely didn't have the financial means to give a child the kind of life she would want to give it. It was a confusing and difficult mix of emotions and as she drove home she just got more and more frustrated and it set her into an odd gloomy mood.

Abigail headed back up to the apartment carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and the mail in another. Dropping the groceries on the counter she grabbed the mail.

Abigail flipped through letters tossing each envelope on the table after she reviewed it. The first of which was a blue envelope labeled Value-Pak. _Useless coupons no doubt. _ She always wondered how she got on the mailing list for that. She opened the pack and randomly flipped through the coupons and for some reason focused on the ones for diapers, and formula. It agitated her even further and she threw the entire pile of them across the table.

The next piece of waste was a post card addressed to 'current resident' and was the nagging reminder to spay or neuter your pet. _More garbage._

She paused at the third envelope. She recognized it well. The finest brown stationary, return address Collinsport and addressed to Willie. She held it for a moment so tempted to open it. _What does he want? What does he say? _Each time they received one she wanted to rip it open, but Willie was adamant about throwing them in the trash. She walked to the closet and put it in the shoe box on the top shelf. She thought that maybe one night she would just sit down and read each and every one of them.

There was one more letter that was addressed to her, no return address. A very plain looking envelope, Abigail slid her finger under the envelope flap and she silently chanted a familiar mantra when unknown mail was delivered. _Please don't be a bill…please don't be a bill…_

She pulled out the uninteresting white paper stationary and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Chilton,_

_My name is Donna Hill and I have recently purchased a home in Collinwood that I would like to restore to its original décor, with modern amenities of course. It is my understanding you lived here for a brief time and were responsible for some of the restoration in town. I am very impressed with your work would like to offer you the opportunity to do the restoration on my new home. You may be familiar with it, it is the sole yellow home on the peninsula at the edge of town._

Abigail knew the house, everyone knew that house. It was falling apart and had been abandoned for years. The last people to live in it died in it. Murdered. What actually happened in that house depended on who you talked to. It seemed every person that lived in Collinsport had their own rendition. The only details that always matched were that it was a husband and wife, mid-forties, and all of the mirrors were painted over in black. She never gave the house much thought.

_If you are interested please contact me, I have included my card along with this letter. I would like to offer you sixty thousand dollars for your work, this is on top of the cost of materials._

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Ms. Donna Hill_

Abigail flipped the contact card in her hands and struggled to get the dollar figure realized in her head. _Sixty thousand dollars…my God that's a lot of money. _

Abigail's mood twisted even more as she was making dinner. Her thoughts were scattered and it took the smell of the burning food in the pan to knock her out of it. She rushed to pull the pan from the stove as it began to smoke, filling the small apartment with the smell of burning food.

"Ouch! Shit!" As she picked up the pan it instantly burned her hand and she dropped it to the ground spilling the burnt contents all over the floor and spattering down her shirt. Her frustration continued to grow and she threw herself into a tantrum in the kitchen kicking the pan across the floor. _I AM in a foul mood. _

* * *

It was late in the evening and Willie was hoping he would have gotten home sooner, but Abigail knew he would need to work late tonight. He opened the door, slightly surprised that the chain wasn't on, and found Abigail sitting at the table with her hand in a bowl of ice water.

"Abigail? Honey are you ok? What happened to your hand?" He crinkled up his nose smelling the remnants of a burnt attempt at dinner and then saw it splattered across the floor.

"Abby…let me see…" He pulled her hand from the water and he was relieved that the burn wasn't bad. "Are you okay?" Abigail said nothing and then handed him the letter that she received.

Willie read through it and then set the letter back down on the table. He didn't say anything and started to pick up the pan and food that was on the kitchen floor.

"Willie…what do you think?"

He carefully placed the pan in the sink and quietly answered with a simple word.

"No."

"Willie it's a lot of money."

"NO!"

"Willie we should talk about this."

"I'm not going and neither are you. There's nothing more to talk about." Willie sat at the table watching Abigail spin her hand around the ice water.

"Willie you are being unreasonable. We could really use the money."

"I said no. I meant it. I won't go back there. How? How can you ask me to go back?"

"It's a lot of money Willie. They offered more than we make in a year! Please… jus…"

"NO! Look I can't go back there. I - I can't go back to Collinsport. This isn't an option. We don't need the money that bad…"

Abigail's temper began to bubble its way up.

"Willie you are acting childish."

"There is no more discussion Abby! I am not going back! Not ever!"

Abigail pulled her hand from the water and the dam that was holding back her frustration for the entire day cracked, her chest tightened and she began to yell.

"You and your damned fear Willie! You are so afraid of letting greed get the best of you again that you are holding us back! I see you Willie…I see you tossing money into every single charity jar and handing it to every person you see lying on the street. Willie we need the money!

And this isn't just your decision to make! You can't just say NO! It's not just you!" Abigail then began to rant and wasn't even sure what she was saying, but tears started to roll down her face.

"You need to face your stupid fears Willie! You can't keep reliving the things he did to you over and over! I want to have normal things Willie! I want to go out and I – I want to cook you a meal and have you eat it!" Subconsciously she dragged her hand over her belly.

Willie stood looking at her in shock as she continued her ranting. He didn't know where this was coming from. She was so angry. He walked over to her and tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away.

"Please…Abby. I-don't know what to say. I – I'm scared to go back Abby. We're doing okay aren't we? W-we're makin' it? I thought we were happy? Abby…I just can't. I'm afraid that if I go back I won't be able to leave again. I'm sorry… that place… it…it frightens me. I don't want to ever loose you."

Abigail stormed out of the room and into the bedroom and Willie followed.

"Abby… come on please…"

"Willie you are so aggravating. I'm going to bed." Abigail climbed into the bed and flipped the lights out. She then pulled the bright night light from the wall and threw it at him, sending a clear signal that he was not welcome there tonight.

"Abby what's wrong? Abby please…"

"Please shut the door behind you Willie."

Willie did as he was told and as the door shut Abigail slipped deeper into the covers and began to cry. She felt awful about the things she said. She realized as she lay there that she really had hoped that she was in fact pregnant. She wanted it badly. That's why she was so mad.

Willie walked defeated back into living room. He kicked his shoes off and stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers and lay down on the couch dragging the blanket over him. _Could I go back? I don't think I can go back._ The thoughts consumed him until he fell asleep.

* * *

He breathed in the ocean air, it was intoxicating and left a lingering sweetness in the back of his throat. He stood at the railing looking out as the water rushed up and over the bow. The boat rocked back and forth and when he turned there the thing was. Tall and pale and wearing that scratchy black suit. Barnabas grabbed Willie by the neck and tossed him over the side leaving Willie to bob in the water. Willie screamed trying to stay afloat but something tugged his leg and dragged him down into the water. He was gasping for air and clawing at the water until he was dragged down into the black. Then suddenly he found himself in a dark hole, dirt falling on him as a dark figure shoveled it into the cavern he was in. Clump after clump covered him, burying him alive. Willie screamed louder and louder as the sky began to disappear.

* * *

Abigail lay staring at the ceiling and her growing guilt over the things she said to him took over. _How could I possibly ask him to go back there. We ARE happy. And he is so generous…it isn't fear or greed...I love that he tries to help. How could I have said that? He must be so angry at me. _

It was a scream from the living room that caused her to finally go to him.

She walked into the living room to find Willie twisting in the blanket on the couch. She knelt down next to him and she felt sick watching him having yet another night terror. His eyes were twisted shut and he was softly muttering under his breath, his t-shirt was soaked in sweat.

"Please…not like this. Please I don't want to die like this! Not like this! Oh God no more…" He continued to plead to the phantom in his dreams and Abigail brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Willie please wake up."

"Not like this…" Willie opened his eyes but he was still in the dream.

"Willie… oh Willie please I'm sorry please…" she slid up on the side of the couch and pulled Willie up and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged at the back of her nightgown.

"Please not like this…"

"Willie…I'm here. Please wake up." Willie suddenly stopped tugging and slowly pushed away from her so that he could look into her eyes. She looked at him and he looked as if his guts had been twisted, he looked terrified. He then grabbed her and pulled her in tight.

"He tried to bury me alive once…" Abby felt sick at the words. "He fed from me to weaken me and then he tied my hands behind my back...and then he buried me alive …" Abby froze and Willie didn't say any more.

"We won't go back. Not ever. I won't make you go back." Abigail felt ashamed that she got so mad. She needed to tell him why she was so upset.

"I – I can't go back… I'm sorry Abby. I just…"

"No… never." Willie scooted over to the edge of the couch and she climbed in next to him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad. I saw a doctor today Willie, I thought I was pregnant. I'm not."

Willie turned his head up to her and froze.

"Pregnant?"

"I didn't think I wanted to be, but all day I have been so upset. I really wanted to be. I want to start a family Willie. I wanted it so much more than I thought, I was so upset. And then that letter came and it was so much money… I got greedy Willie. I don't want you to ever go back there."

"A-A baby? Abby I – I didn't know you wanted that. We're good right? Happy? Money is tight but we get along fine don't we? A baby…" His voice was trailing off to a whisper. He pulled his hands through his hair and then looked deep into her eyes. "Of course a family…I want that too. But here, I can't go back to that place. We can be happy right here okay?"

"Very happy here… right here, just us." Abigail kissed him and pulled him tight to her, heartbeat to heartbeat.

* * *

"You buried him alive? How deliciously cruel of you Barnabas. What else did you do to him?"

"They will never come you know." Barnabas stood watching the scene in the mirror unfold. "There is no price you can name that will make them come."

Angelique fumed as she watched the young couple curl up next to one another under a large blanket.

"There is nothing you can do to get them to come back here."

"Nothing? Hmmm... thanks to your torturing the young man my original idea clearly won't work. I will need to take more drastic measures." Angelique spun around the room and her laughter filled and echoed in each crack and corner. "I think it is time for Willie to take a little trip. If he comes she will follow."

"You will never get Willie to come here willingly." As he spoke the words he looked at her and knew that she didn't intend on him to come willingly. "No… what are you going to do? Angelique why do you need the girl?"

The witch sat at the desk and began to write a letter, but the handwriting wasn't hers that spilled out of the pen, it was Willies.


	4. Chapter 4 - Almost Normal

Almost Normal

Willie had everything in place. The reservations were made and he had picked up the tickets on his way home. All he needed to do was change into his suit and wait for her to get home. He took Abigail's words to heart. He knew she said those things the other night because she was mad, but she was also right. He needed to move on and stop being so jumpy and paranoid all the time. He needed to let the horror of his past go. All of it, including the years he spent with Jason. He needed to start having a normal life. A social one. He thought this would be the perfect way to let her know he heard her and that he was going to try.

He set the flowers on the table, picked out the daisies and threw them in the trash. He was still a little annoyed that the florist had put them in after he specifically asked her not to. He lit the candles and propped an envelope with her name scrawled on it against at the base of the vase. Her dearest friend Erin and her fiance Eli would meet them at the restaurant. He was nervous as he leaned against the counter waiting for her and when the door lock clicked his heart jumped into his throat.

Abigail walked in, the lights were dim, just the dancing light of the candles and the low glow of the side lamp in the living room illuminated the space. She looked around and her eyes met the soft blue of his. She gasped at the sight of him. He looked polished, and impossibly handsome leaning there. A mischievous and nervous grin lighting up his face. Yes definitely nervous.

"Hi." A small simple hello was all it took to have her eyes start to well up.

"Willie…w-what is this?"

"We're goin' out." He gestured with his head towards the flowers and the envelope sitting there.

Abigail quickly grabbed it and opened it with the delight of a child at Christmas.

"The symphony? You are taking me to the symphony?"

"And to dinner. Ya need to hurry…go get changed and we can go. Our reservations are in forty five minutes."

Abigail launched herself at him and hugged him and then kissed him passionately.

"Abby…hurry get changed."

She got herself ready in record time and came out in a simple black dress that she made look expensive and high fashion. Her curls were lying against her face just right and she looked beautiful.

They made their way to the restaurant and when Abigail walked in to find Erin waiting for her she squealed and rushed to her and threw her into a somewhat unladylike hug.

When dinner came the waiter placed the steak and potatoes that Willie had ordered in front of him. Abigail looked up and she was positive that she saw a slight grimace cross his face before he smiled and thanked the waiter. Willie listened to the conversation at dinner, the four of them eating and chatting. He thought it was almost normal, almost. He was distracted by the rich food and all of the smells, but forced himself to eat half of what was on his plate by gulping water to force it down. Erin and Eli laughed as they told stories about their parents and the wedding plans and Abigail laughed along with them, but her heart swelled as she watched Willie and the gallant effort he was making to give her 'normal'.

They walked a few blocks to the concert hall, it was cold but the air felt refreshing to Willie against his face. Abigail tucked in under his arm as they walked into the theater. They headed down the isle of the auditorium and took their seats in the front row. Even Willie was surprised at the seats, he looked at Eli who had reserved them and Eli winked back to him.

The lights came up on the stage revealing all of the musicians dressed in black and within 5 minutes the concert began. Willie listened to the music and stared at the velvet curtain that hung down from the stage. It wasn't until the second piece that his stomach began to churn, the sour knot returning. _Oh no... no not now. Oh shit. _As the music got louder and louder, the horns and timpani thundering, the sour knot made its way to his throat. _Oh my God. _His mouth started to water and his skin was getting clammy. He darted a look at Abigail and she glanced quickly at him and then again noticing something was wrong.

"Abigail…I – I think I'm going to be sick…" She turned to let Erin know that they were going to step out but it was too late and the sour knot was in full swing. Willie stood and went to make his way out of the isle but the woman sitting next to him didn't move fast enough and he couldn't hold the food down any longer. He clasped his hands over his mouth but it was no use and in spectacular fashion Willie began to vomit on the ground in the front row, the crescendo of the music dying down leaving his retching sounds to echo against the quiet pizzicato of the violins. The woman beside him screamed and jumped back falling over the seats into the row behind her and the musicians then slowly stopped playing one by one, and stared at him. Willie was on his hands and knees wracked in uncontrollable heaves and the entire front row scattered. Eli made his way to Willie and propped him under his shoulder and helped him out of the theater, Erin and Abigail following closely behind. Eli helped Willie reach the bathroom where Willie blasted the door open and threw himself into one of the stalls.

Abigail quickly moved to go in the bathroom but Eli stopped her.

"Give the man some privacy Abby. I think he needs a minute to get himself together."

Abigail nodded.

"Why don't you guys go enjoy the rest of the symphony. I'm going to take Willie home."

"Oh Abby are you sure? Oh poor Willie. I hope he's okay. Does he have the flu? He must be completely dying of embarrassment."

"I'm sure. I think Eli is right. He needs some privacy and I think getting him home is the best thing. Thank you Eli."

"I'll call you two a cab." Eli said and when he returned Abigail gave him a huge hug and watched them as they reentered the theater.

Abigail waited about ten more minutes before she peeked into the bathroom, finding him washing his face in the sink. The composed man standing in the kitchen at the start of the evening was all but gone and now replaced with her poor boy, vomit on his pants and his ego washed down the drain.

He knew she was there but couldn't bear to look at her. He ruined her night. He ran his hand through his hair and just stood there.

"Come on Willie, let's go home. Eli called us a cab."

She held out her hand and the two walked into the lobby of the theater, Willie didn't say a word. They sat down on the grand staircase watching out the lobby doors waiting for the cab when Abigail started to giggle.

Willie looked up confused.

"Oh Willie…did you see that poor woman's face?" She continued to giggle as she spoke. "She was horrified! I think you threw up on her fur coat!"

The tiniest fraction of a smile formed on his lips.

"Oh and the orchestra! They just stopped playing completely! I don't think anyone will forget that for a while." She was still laughing and her laugh was infectious. Willie shook his head and finally spoke.

"I am pretty sure I ruined about four pairs of very expensive shoes in that front row."

Abigail laughed even harder and Willie joined her. They both sat there chuckling until Abigail grabbed Willie's hand.

"Oh Willie what were you thinking? I watched you eat tonight…you didn't need to do that. No wonder your stomach was such a mess."

"I…well…I wanted things to be normal. You want normal. I'm sorry Abby…" the chuckling was gone. "I-I'm so sorry I ruined the night."

Abigail grabbed his face gently and pulled his forehead to hers. "I want _you_ Willie. What I said the other night…I didn't mean it. We'll define our own normal."

The cab dropped them off in front of their building and Willie paid while Abigail ran up the stairs to the building. Neither of them noticed the man and woman lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"Do you understand what is expected of you? Do not break a single thing in that apartment. Leave it perfect. I don't want it to look like there was any kind of struggle."

"Yeah I got it. You got my money?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You deliver him to me and then I will deliver you your money."

"I'm gonna need gas money and travelin' money. I'll need some supplies too."

Angelique pulled out several hundred dollars from her purse and handed it over to the ogre of a man.

"I don't want him dead. If he dies you die. Is that clear?" Angelique put her hand up on the man's chest and he instantly dropped to his knees in pain and then she let go.

"I-I understand. I'll bring the little shit alive."

"Before you go to take him buy a bouquet of flowers and leave this with it. Put it in a place she will be sure to see." Angelique handed him an envelope and he tucked it into his jacket pocket. "If you speak a word of this to anyone I will kill you. I am not a nice woman and you don't want to see me upset. You have one week to deliver him to my door. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah…I might actually enjoy this."

* * *

Over the next few days Abigail and Willie found themselves laughing about that night at the symphony and he finally told her about his parents and about his dad playing violin and the fact that he once played himself. He talked to her about running away from foster homes and how he got mixed up with Jason. It seemed they got closer and Willie seemed lighter, the melancholy that he carried in his eyes was melting away and he and Abigail started to find their version of normal.

"What time do you think you'll be home? Here it's the orange spice you like so much."

Willie wrapped his hands around the mug.

"I think around seven. I have to meet with an inspector at 5. What time are you leaving?"

"In about 10 minutes. I have to pick up some photos and then get over to Erin's to drive her and Eli to the airport."

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to take them? I know how much ya hate driving out there."

"No…I wanted to go out that way anyway, there is an antique store there and I am hoping to pick some things up for the new job site." She pecked Willie on the cheek, grabbed her purse and was almost out the door when Willie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in tight and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you Abby." Abigail stared into his eyes, sparkling blue and full of mischief. She didn't know it, but Willie wanted tonight to be special. He wanted to start trying to have a baby.

Abigail reached her hand into Willie's blonde sweeps and rustled them. "My boy. What are you up to?" She kissed him again and then left. Willie finished his tea and read the rest of the newspaper before he hopped in the shower.

* * *

"That one… wait how much is that?"

"15 bucks."

"What about that one?"

"5 bucks."

"I'll take it." The burly man snatched the flowers from the woman's hands and shoved a five dollar bill across the counter.

He exited the shop and headed across the street to the hardware store where he was greeted by a friendly elderly man.

"What can I get ya?"

The man looked around the store and snapped back at the older man.

"I'll find what I need old man."

He piled several things into the small shopping basket. D rings, padlocks, rope, duct tape, and extra -long cable ties. As he dropped everything on the counter the old man pulled each thing out of the basket and looked up at him quizzically.

"Just bag it up would ya?"

With his bag of supplies in one hand and the flowers tucked under his arm he headed down the street. He didn't know how or why that crazy bitch came into his work and made him this offer and he didn't care. He didn't even ask why she wanted him so bad. He figured that Willie probably crossed her at some point too. All he knew was in a few days he would be fifty thousand dollars richer and as a bonus would have his final revenge against Willie. He would pay for taking Janet from him.

* * *

Willie got out of the shower and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He grabbed a towel and was rubbing it over his head as he walked into the kitchen. When he dropped the towel from his head he looked up and all the color in is face drained and his body tensed.

"D-David. How…How the hell did ya get in here?" Willie scanned the room quickly and then looked back at the over sized man. "What do ya want? Money? The TV? Take anythin' ya want and then just go okay?"

"You Willie. I'll be takin' you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Disappearance

Disappearance

Bile rose in Willie's throat.

"What? No…NO! T-take me?...Take me where?" Willie took a step back and then another.

"Look you can do this the easy way and come with me willingly, or you can do it my way. You won't like my way Willie." David was a giant man and hair covered every inch of him. His face was large, too large, and his jaw stuck out well beyond the rest of his face. He had a scar that ran down the under side of his eye and the rest of his body was solid and thick.

"Y-You…Your crazy! I'm not going with you. Where's Abby? Did you hurt her?" Willie stood wide eyed staring at the man, his heart pounding like the thunder of a thousand storms.

"Put this around your waist Willie." Willie froze watching the man pull a long cable tie from the paper bag that was in his over-sized, hairy hand.

"No…NO!" Willie turned and ran down the hall, and the ogre dropped the bag and cable tie and chased closely behind, grabbing a fistful of Willie's sweatshirt but losing his grip as Willie twisted through the bedroom door. Willie pushed the door shut, slamming his entire body against it to keep it closed and frantically tried to push the little button to lock the door. _This isn't happening...why is this happening? Oh God Abby!_ His heart was racing as he searched around the room. _Fire escape…_

Willie pulled the window open and began to crawl out but David pushed his way through the flimsy door and was on him before he could fully escape. Willie gripped the frozen iron as David's large arm yanked at Willie's foot, pulling him back into the apartment. Willie held on until he felt as though his arms would be separated from his body. With every slip of a finger Willie's panic rose and his breathing became faster.

"No … NO NO NO NO!"

Willie was no match for the ape of a man and his Popeye like arm that was dragging him back through the window. He made one last attempt to grab something and reached for the water pitcher on the bedside table, picking it up and smashing it over the beasts head, but David wasn't fazed and Willie was dragged through the broken glass, his bare feet absorbing shards of glass.

"Please don't do this…I was just a kid David…!" Willie pleaded as he was dragged back into the apartment, blood trailing from where the glass embedded into his feat.

David tossed Willie on the ground in the middle of the living room floor Willie watched him as he pulled out a Colt 45 from behind his waist band. An Image of Nick flashed through Willie's head.

"We will do this my way then Willie." Willie flinched as David pulled another long cable tie and two D rings from the bag of restraints. "Loop these through and put it around your waist. NOW!"

Willie reluctantly grabbed the tie and wrapped it around, threading one end of the cable tie into the other. David reached down and pulled it tight, the cable tie pinching around Willies torso.

"Please don't do this…"

"Here… same thing but around each wrist and ankle."

Willie threaded another d ring through the cable tie and secured it around his left wrist, and then the same around his right.

"David…please...I finally have a life here…"

"Around your feet Willie. I don't have all day!"

Willie looked at the man and decided that if he was going to be taken he was not going to go without a fight. Gun or no gun he would not just roll over. He lunged at the wall of a man and pushed him to the ground and then pushed past him. David rolled over and pulled Willie back. He picked him up and slammed him down on the kitchen table, cracking it down the middle, tossing the vase full of wilted flowers from the symphony on the floor.

"What are ya going to do? Are ya goin' to shoot me?"

David's large hand gripped around his neck, pinning him down to the table.

"P-please… David…Are you going to kill me?" Willies voice was strained, fighting the choking pressure against his neck. "P-please don't do this…" Willie's eyes started to well with tears. "Abby…is Abby okay? Please don't hurt her. Oh please tell me she's okay…" The tears spilled down his cheeks as the pressure grew against his neck, he gasped to breathe and the room started to grow dark.

"Lights out Willie." David took his free hand and connected it with the side of Willie's head and sent him spiraling into the darkness.

* * *

David looked around the apartment and that Bitch's words echoed in his ears. _Do not break a single thing in that apartment._

"Shit." He took inventory of what was broken. _The door, the table, the vase in the kitchen and the water pitcher._

David looked up into the air and spoke as if the woman could hear him.

"He broke the fucking water pitcher. Not me."

David picked up all of the glass from the pitcher and tossed it into a paper bag. He inspected the door and with the exception of the lock not working anymore, it didn't look damaged. He moved into the kitchen and scooped up the vase and the flowers that went sprawling on the floor. After inspecting the vase he was relieved that there was only a chip at the rim of the vase. With the flowers in it no one would notice. He shoved the flowers that survived the scuffle into the vase and filled in the rest with the ones he bought. His next task was to clean up the blood in the hallway and the living room. David took the bloodied towel and stuffed it into the paper bag. Now on to the cracked table. This would be tougher. David searched the kitchen drawers and found a table runner and threw it over the table. He didn't realize it was covered in embroidered pumpkins.

With the apartment looking seemingly in place he pulled the letter from his front pocket, accidentally pulling out his cigarettes along with it and dropping them on the floor. He picked up the pack of Lucky's, tossed them in the air and caught them. As he placed the letter on the table he chuckled. He was proud of himself and was now well on his way to a cool fifty thousand dollars. David grabbed the bag of restraints and returned to Willie. He connected the two D rings that were around each of Willie's wrists and padlocked them. He then pulled out another cable time and connected his wrists to the D wring around Willies waist.

* * *

Willie began to shake his head awake and felt his hands being forced together. He quickly came out of the fog and saw David looming over him, fastening his wrists to the tight D ring that was around his waist. He began to struggle beneath the large man, but both men froze when they heard voices outside the door.

"Shit. SHIT! Get up. GET UP!" David pulled Willie up and pushed him into the bedroom as the voices got closer to the door.

"Abigail…" Willie gasped as he was pushed into the bedroom. _Keep her safe. Get out. Get him out of the apartment no matter what!_

Willie rushed out of the apartment through the window, David following closely behind. It was difficult with his hands bound tight against his waist, but he somehow managed to fly down the iron stair case, his bare feet freezing to the icy snow that was glued the iron of the fire escape. As they descended down to the alley a dark fear began to fill him. David pushed him into the van with the dark tinted windows and tears began to roll down Willie's cheeks at the realization that he would probably never see her again.

* * *

"Willie! Willie I'm back… you still here? Erin's flight was canceled so I'm back early! Erin and I are going to lunch you wanna come?" Abigail walked through the apartment looking for him but didn't find him.

"Well he must have left already." Abigail shrugged as Erin stood in the doorway of the apartment. "So what time did they change your flight to tomorrow?" Abigail pulled the door shut behind the both of them.

They sat at the diner and Abigail ordered her usual, tuna melt with a side of coleslaw and she marveled at Erin's unflappable will power, ordering a garden salad and a diet coke, somehow overcoming all of the amazing smells of the diner food. _Why on earth does she always want to come here?_

"I thought you were allergic to daisies? Doesn't Willie know that?" Erin commented between bites.

"Of course he knows! If I'm near them for more than ten minutes I sneeze like crazy."

"Well why did he buy them for you then?"

"Erin what are you talking about?" Abigail took a sip of her coke, half listening to Erin and half trying to eaves drop on the couple next to them. "I think her mother slept with her boyfriend…" Abigail whispered and pointed behind her.

"Abigail Chilton you are a terrible snoop!"

"Loomis… Abigail Loomis" she giggled leaning back further on her chair, teasing Erin as she pretended to strain even further to hear what they were saying.

"Ok so what were you saying? You have my full attention." Abigail returned to her lunch.

Erin shook her head grinning. "Oh… nothing. We leave around two in the afternoon, but you're off the hook. Eli's sister is going to drive us."

* * *

Finally home Abigail was anxious to see her boy. He was so mischievous when she left. She walked through the kitchen and headed straight to her bedroom to get into something more comfortable. She grabbed a pair of sweats and then looked around for her favorite sweatshirt. It was one of Willie's, it was warn and faded and had a Route 66 sign boldly imprinted on the front. _Where is it? Hmmm…_ She looked in every drawer and in the laundry but no sign of it.

Pulling on one of her own she walked back into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle full of water, placing it on the stove. _Six o'clock… one more hour._ She was counting the minutes until he got home and time was dragging to a standstill.

Abigail sat down at the table flipping through the mail and her nose began to tingle, before she knew it she was sneezing. Not once or twice but over and over again. She grabbed the tissues and then looked at the flowers on the table. _Daisies? I don't remember daisies…_

Abigail began to pull each daisy from the vase and when she grabbed the rim of the vase she felt a sharp pain. Pulling her hand away she saw that she had a tiny cut that was just barely bleeding. She pulled all of the flowers from the vase and looked at it noticing that it was chipped. _Willie must have dropped it. Why would he leave it here… huh.  
_

It was then that she noticed the letter with her name sprawled across it. Willie's handwriting always amused her. It was big and clunky; the A's always looked like scribbley O's.

Holding the envelope she got excited. The last time he pulled this little trick she had a romantic night ahead of her. She quickly opened the letter and began to read.

_Abigail_

_I thought about what you said and I think you're right. For us to start a family we really could use the money from the job in Collinsport. I decided to go out there and check things out. If everything looks good I will send for you. I took the bus so won't arrive until sometime tomorrow. _

_Please don't worry. I'll call as soon as I get there. _

_Love,_

_Willie_

Abigail fell back in the kitchen chair. _How COULD he! Why would he go without me? I don't want to go back. Is he crazy? He's lost his mind! I don't want him to go back!_

She was angry.

She stormed through the apartment and into her bedroom. _What an ass! He went without me! He didn't even talk to me about it!" _ Abigail's anger started to morph into concern. _He must be so scared…he is doing this because of me. _

"Who IS IT!" Abigail yelled as a knock at the door pounded.

"Abby it's me! Eli! Erin left her purse in your car."

"Hi Eli. Come on in. I'll grab my car keys."

"Hey what's wrong?" Eli noticed her brushing tears from her eyes as she opened the door.

"Willie…that stupid fool decided to go back to Collinsport to check out the job we were talking about. I can't believe he did this. He went back and it's all my fault."

Eli looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted that job…Erin sai—"

"No! I don't want that job…and neither did he. He did this for me." Abigail choked back the tears thinking of her scared boy sitting on a bus alone, fear growing in his heart has he got closer and closer to the place that fueled his terror.

"Do you mind if I change first? I'm going to head down to the bus station and get the schedule so I can see what time he left. I'll walk with you to my car. I can't BELIEVE he did this." Abigail couldn't stop the silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Abigail went into her bedroom and closed the door, but the latch wouldn't take. She tried again and again but each time the door just drifted back open. "Hey Eli can you check out this door?"

Eli looked closely at it and then looked at the door jam. "What happened to the door? It looks like it is not plum with the door jam. Look it is all crooked. It's cracked right here…"

"I have no idea it was fine this morning."

"Have Willie take a look when he gets back. Are you okay?"

Abigail nodded her head, annoyed.

"Why don't you just call the bus station, it will save you the trip." Eli was always efficient and thought things through to every detail.

Abigail fished the telephone number from the phone book and dialed.

"Yes can you please tell me what times the bus left for Bangor today?"

…

"Bangor.. Yes"

…

"That can't be."

…

"Not one? Are you sure?"

…

"Saturday!? That's three days from now! Are you sure?"

…

"Th-thank you."

Eli stood looking at her inquisitively.

"There were no buses to Bangor today. Not until Saturday. He lied to me. I can't believe he **lied** to me!"

Eli watched her turn as she sat back down in the kitchen. She began to nervously play with the table runner and then looked down at it seeing the pumpkins. _What on earth? _As Abigail lifted it up she saw the crack in the kitchen table. At the same time Eli stood in the living room and noticed Willie's shoes next to the couch.

"Abby… why didn't he take his shoes?" His eyes took in the rest of the living room and saw Willie's coat peeking out from under the big red blanket. "Abby his coat is still here too."

Abigail stood up and anger was being replaced with confusion.

"Did he take anything with him?" Eli asked as he pulled Willies coat out fishing Willie's wallet from the inside pocket. "No money? No ID?"

Abigail froze. _The flowers. The chipped vase. The cracked table. The door to the bedroom. His shoes and coat are here. _

Abigail stood in the living room looking alone. Confused. She scanned the room and saw a brown paper bag sitting against the TV stand. She walked over and dropped it to the ground a second after she opened it.

"Oh my God"

Eli walked over to her and picked up the bag, dumping the contents on the table. A bloody towel and broken glass.

"What is this? Eli what is THIS?" Abigail held up a long thin piece of plastic. Eli turned and looked, his face turned to the color of ash.

"It's a cable tie. Shit." He grabbed it from her and slid one end into the other and pulled on it showing her how it would tighten up.

Abigail started to feel sick. She looked at the glass sprawled on the kitchen table and then ran to the bedroom.

"The water pitcher is missing… Eli the window is unlocked. She looked out onto the fire escape and saw a trail of red staining the white snow."

She then rushed back to the phone.

"Hi is Kevin there?"

…

"Kevin… did you see Willie today?"

…

"He didn't call? He didn't stop by the site?"

…

"I see."

…

"No… I know. That's not like him at all. I'm sorry he didn't let you know. Thanks."

Abigail put the receiver down and looked over to Eli.

"Oh my God Eli… where? Where is he?" Abigail's chest tightened.

"Let me see the letter." Eli took it and looked it over and then smelled it. "Does Willie smoke? It smells like cigarettes."

Abigail ripped the letter from his hands and smelled it. "No… oh God no he doesn't smoke." Her eyes met Eli's and tears started to flow as her hands started to tremble.

"Give me the other letter Abigail…the one from Collinsport with the offer." She quickly fished it out of the drawer and handed it over. "They look the same."

A terrifying thought struck her like a lightning bolt. Abigail rushed to the closet and reached for the box of letters.

"Shit. SHIT!" through unstoppable tears she was cursing as the box slipped from her hands and fell to the floor scattering all of the letters around the floor.

"Abigail…what are these?" Eli knelt down next to her and helped push them into a pile, she ignored his question and began ripping them open.

_Dearest Willie,_

_There are no words to express the remorse I carry for the pain that I have caused you. I do not deserve forgiveness for the things that I have done._

_The house is coming along nicely now. I have had modern plumbing put in since my last letter._

Abigail stopped reading and went to the next one, ripping it open. Eli was now opening them and reading them as well, thoroughly confused with their contents.

_Dearest Willie,_

_There are no words to express the remorse I carry for the pain that I have caused you. I do not deserve forgiveness for the things that I have done._

_I wanted to let you know that I have removed the posts from the attic. My thoughts of that night haunt me still in my mortal state. What I did was som…_

Abigail let out a yell and ripped open the next one and the next one. All apologies and pathetic attempts to get Willie to forgive him. It made her furious, no wonder he didn't want to open them. "Self righteous bastard!"

"Abigail who is Angelique? What are these?" Eli was on his knees just staring at her, letters in his hands and thoroughly perplexed.

Abigail froze and started to tremble harder. _Angelique. No. _ She looked at Eli and grabbed the letter he was holding.

_Dear Willie,_

_There are no words to express the remorse I carry for the pain that I have caused you. I do not deserve forgiveness for the things that I have done._

_I am writing to you for possibly the last time before she finds me. Angelique has returned and has vowed to revert me to my former state. If she succeeds I fear for you and Ms. Chilton. _

_Please take every precaution. I don't know what I will do if I am turned again into the monster I once was. I do not know if there will be any effect on you as a result._

_If you do not receive any more letters it is because I am no longer a man and I have gone back into the darkness._

_I pray you protect yourselves._

_Humbly and forever remorseful,_

_Barnabas_

Abigail read it over and over and Eli continued to ask her.

"Who is she? Abigail who is Angelique?"

Abigail stood up and just looked at Eli blankly. "Call the police. Willie's in trouble. Oh God Willie…"

* * *

"David please… what are you going to do?" Willie asked, quietly struggling against his bonds. He was tied into the back seat of the van, unable to move.

"Your bleeding all over my van ya little shit."

"David please! What are you going to do?!" Willie started to struggle harder and harder, the van quietly moving onto the interstate. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" His anxiety grew to volcanic levels.

"Deliver you."

"Deliver me? Deliver me to who? DELIVER ME TO WHO?!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Road Trip

Road Trip

"David please… what are you going to do?" Willie asked quietly as he struggled against his bonds. He was tied into the back seat of the van unable to move.

"Your bleeding all over my van ya little shit."

"David please! What are you going to do?!" Willie started to struggle harder and harder, the van quietly moving onto the interstate. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" His anxiety grew to volcanic levels.

"Deliver you."

"Deliver me? Deliver me ta who? Ta WHO?! Who..Who's payin ya?"

"Shut up Willie or I'll shut ya up."

"Is someone payin' ya? How...How much are they payin' ya?

"SHUT UP!"

Willie quieted and looked out the side windows of the van. The windows had been painted black on the outside and successfully created a blind ride for Willie. All he could see was the reflection of a blond, scared, tired and somewhat pathetic man. He hated his reflection in that window. He leaned over as far as he could to get some glimpse out the front window, tugging hard on the plastic ties around his wrists, but what little he could see was not enough to determine anything of substance.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Willie asked with a softened voice.

"Stop talking Willie."

A giant arm reached down into the front seat and Willie could see he was groping for something. His stomach clenched in anticipation until he saw a bottle emerge. David unscrewed the cap, the van swerving ever so slightly, and he took several large swigs from the bottle of gin. Willie rolled his eyes and stared back down at his hands. With the exception of his heavy sighs, and the occasional sob that would escape his throat, Willie struggled and rode in silence for the next several hours.

* * *

The bottle of Gin was now empty on the floor next to his bare, bloodied and throbbing feet. As the two men drove into the night there was one thing Willie was certain of. They had taken to the back roads. He could tell because the van made too many turns and swerves to still be on the interstate. He also knew by what little he could see out the front window that it was dusk. He figured they had been driving for maybe 4 hours or so but to where was still a mystery.

It was then David that broke the silence.

"Ya musta really pissed someone off" David slurred his words in Willie's direction. "She was one pissed off bitch. I don't envy you at all...guess you will finally get what you deserve. I am happy to take part in it" David belched through the sentences filling the van with an aroma of gin and whatever it was he had previously eaten. Willie was instantly nauseous.

"W-what's her name? What'd she look like?" Willie was grasping for anything to give him a clue. He raced through his memory to think about the unpleasant things he and Jason had done. The problem in front of him was that there were far to many to count and thinking about it depressed him further. _I'm getting exactly what I deserve._

"nu-uh. No clues for you M-Mr. Loom _hic_ Loomis"

Bright lights filled the inside of the van through the front window and a loud horn blared as David swerved the van violently out of the lane of oncoming traffic. Willie would have been thrown hard into the window had he not been fastened down to the seat.

"Shit! You're drunk David. You're gonna kill us both!"

* * *

Abigail sunk to the ground while Eli spoke to the police on the phone. Images of Willie entered her mind. Images of him helpless. She would give anything to have him there beside her right now. She gripped his jacket tight and started sobbing. O_h God where is he?_ She knew deep down where he was being taken. The name Angelique never left her memory after that horrific day in the bizarre little shop. The letter now made sense and there never was a job in Collinsport. It was a way to get them back; to get him back. _What do they want with him?_

"Abby..." Eli gently placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt down beside her. "Abby...the police are on their way. I called Erin too, she'll be here soon."

Abby turned and looked at Eli and grabbed him tight. "Oh Eli...what if they hurt him? What if- what if they kill him?"

"Stop thinking like that. He'll be okay. He is a strong guy. They'll find him." Internally Eli wondered if Willie would indeed be okay. He was such a quiet man and at this moment Eli realized that he really didn't know much about Willie at all.

Eli held Abigail and rocked her until Erin came and then turned her over to her best friend. Abigail's sobs intensified.

The police knocked on the door not 30 seconds after Erin arrived. Eli first walked them through the apartment and showed them all of the things that seemed to be out of place. Soon there were a half a dozen police on the scene pulling fingerprints and wrapping up evidence.

"Mrs. Loomis can you answer a few questions for me?" A woman police officer with a kind and pretty face helped pick Abigail off the ground and settle her on the couch.

"Mmm hmm." Abigail wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and tried to get control of herself.

"Mrs. Loom-"

"Abby...please."

"Abby do you know if Willie had any enemies? Anyone that might harm him?" Abigail didn't know what to say. Does she tell this innocent police officer that she thought Willie had been taken by his one time employer? An employer who was also a vampire and had enslaved and beaten Willie for God knows how long? Should she show her the small puncture scars on her neck? Let her see all of the letters? Abigail rolled her eyes and answered.

"Willie didn't know many people here. A few weeks ago he was beat up pretty badly by someone he knew a very long time ago. I don't remember the name. Daniel? Darren?" Abigail sat there with her hands in her head trying to think. "No...David. His name was David."

With all the questions asked and the evidence collected the kind woman officer placed a sympathetic hand over Abigail's. "We'll do everything we can Abby. Do you have a recent picture of him?"

Abigail stood up and disappeared into the bedroom. She emerged with a photo of both her and Willie. In the photo she had her arms around his waist and was looking up at him lovingly. He had a beaming smile on his face and his blue eyes were bright. His blond sweeps were windblown and messy. He looked so happy. It was a photo that Erin had taken that summer. The sight of Willie in the picture set Abigail into tears again.

"Can I take this? I'll promise I'll get it back to you."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Officer Daniels will be staying tonight. He will be parked out in the Alley. If you need anything please just use this. It's a two way walkie talkie."

The police finally left and Abigail was standing in the apartment with Eli and Erin.

"It feels so empty." Abigail quietly said hugging herself.

"We are going to stay with you okay? Eli is going to go and get a few things from our place. We are not going to leave you alone."

Abigail acknowledged and decided that she needed to call the police in Collinsport. If her gut was right that was where he was being taken.

* * *

"I need to ma _hic_ make a stop." David was pulling onto a dark road and panic set into Willie's stomach.

The van came to a stop and Willie strained to see where they were. He leaned over and looked out the back window. It looked like they were in a parking lot of some kind.

"I gotta make a phone call. I'll p-probably have a drink. I-I'm gonna need to keep you quiet."

Willie squirmed in the seat and was thoroughly confused.

"Where are we?"

David got out of the van and walked around to the passenger side and slid the van door open. Willie could now tell they were in fact in a parking lot. There was a bar in the background and they were parked on the far end of the parking lot. It was dark out and if he had to guess Willie thought they had been in the car almost 10 hours. But he really didn't know for sure.

David reached down into the bag of restraints and pulled out the tape.

"No...D-David no p-please don't. Y-You can't do this...I-I'll be quiet."

"Shut up Willie." David began to rip the tape open and Willie lurched himself as far back and away from him as he could. It was a useless move.

"No David please PLE- mmppppffff" Willie began breathing quickly and heavily as he tried to struggle away from David.

David gripped Willie from behind the neck and pulled his face close to his. "I'll be back. Try to not miss me too much." The smell of gin and David's rank breath made him squint and the sour knot came back. David then slammed the van door shut and darkness engulfed the interior. Panic set in and Willie thrashed back and forth. He struggled to the point of exhaustion and he was having a terrible time breathing. Eventually he gave in and sat still. His head dropping back on the seat of the van.

* * *

Barnabas stood in front of one of the chairs in the great room. They looked filthy and even he knew that the proper care and attention had not been given to the old house since Willie left. Angelique walked past him and with the flick of her finger tossed Barnabas backwards into one of the chairs. Dust puffed out of it on impact.

"Barnabas my love...what shall we do today? Maybe we can play a lovers game. I know!I can be the witch and you can be the vampire." She laughed wickedly at herself and Barnabas awkwardly pulled himself up from the chair. They both were surprised when there was a knock at the door.

"Well now...who might you be?" Angelique opened the door and looked down at the child standing there.

"Hi! I'm David! I have a message for some lady named Angelique. That you?"

"Yes it is." Barnabas was now standing behind the witch looking at David as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Well thank you David." Angelique waited for the child to leave but he continued to stand there.

"Hi Barnabas!"

"Hello David. You should really be getting back to the house. It will be dark any minute."

"Who's the lady Barnabas?"

_Lady? hmmff._ Angelique looked at him and answered for Barnabas.

"I'm his girlfriend David. You'll be seeing a lot of me! But now you really must go." She fought the urge to flick the child against a tree.

"Girlfriend!?" David whistled high then low.

"Okay David that is quite enough. Return to the house please." Barnabas closed the door and Angelique stood behind him with a sour look on her face.

"Children. I hate children. And when exactly will you be putting in a phone?" She read the note and the sour look turned into one of delight. "Oh! Well my package is indeed on its way. How fabulous. Soon Barnabas you will have your young friend back in the house. I'm sure he will be absolutely thrilled to see you."

Barnabas shook his head. He was genuinely worried for his former servant. Barnabas looked back up at Angelique with a hatred that was very clear. Angelique took Barnabas by the arm.

"Come. We must prepare a room for our future house guest."

* * *

_Thwack Thwack_

Willie's head bobbed upright out of an uncomfortable doze as someone pounded against the side of the van. His eyes grew wide and desperate as he watched a man, not David, walk around the front of the van.

"Ya can't park here. You're going to hafta move the vehicle." A couple more thwacks against the hood. "Hey ya hear me?"

"mmmpfffff!" Willie tried to yell but only muted screams escaped. "mmmpf mmnngg!" Willie tried to pull himself off of the seat to show the man he was in there.

A face peered into the driver side window and when he caught a glimpse of Willie his face twisted up.

"What the fuck?" The man pulled at the door handle and it opened much to Willie's surprise and relief.

"mmmpffff! nnngggfffff" Willie pleaded with the stranger through a series of undecipherable grunts to unlock the doors and release him. Slow tears started to stream down his face.

_BOOM_!

The man who was to be his rescuer was now slumped down on the driver seat and blood was splattered across the dashboard and windshield.

Willie froze.

A familiar large hairy arm reached in and pulled the slumped man off the seat and dropped him to the pavement. Without so much as a sigh David crawled into the drivers seat and shut the door. Willie watched in horror. David placed his gun down on the center console and took a large swig from another bottle before he capped it and then placed it on the passenger seat. David took his hand and wiped down the dashboard rather ineffectively and did the same to the windshield leaving a smear of blood across the cold glass. David wiped his hand down his jacket and then turned the key in the ignition starting up the van.

Willie was trembling now and never took his eyes off him.

David pulled out of the parking lot quickly and drove with incredible speed once he was back on the road.

Willie continued to stare at the man. _M__y god you shot him!_ He felt more alone and helpless than ever.

"She's dead ya know." David was slurring even more now. "Dead."

Willie looked at him and tried to speak to him. W_ho? Who's dead? Abby? Fuck is she okay? Please oh God NO!_ Only muffled noises emerged.

"It's your fault she's dead. I bet she thought you loved her. In the end it's you that killed her."

Willie began to thrash again. Tears started to stream down his face.

Willie couldn't tell that David was in fact talking about someone else and was looking down at his wallet at a picture of Janet.

Things then went into slow motion. The sound of the passenger side of the van scraping against the guard rail made a horrific noise and then the van began to flip. Roof to wheels. Rolling down the side of the wooded hill. Flipping over and over. Willie was bound tightly into the back of the van and saw David fly around like a rag doll in the front. A loud crack accompanied the front windshield disappearing from the van in a thousand pieces. Willie felt like the van would never stop flipping and a sharp pain ripped through his arm.

The van then came to a stop and sat at the bottom of the ravine. Smoke was coming from the engine.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival

Arrival

Smoke billowed out of the front of the van that was now lying on its side. Wheels spinning in mid air. Willie hung in the back seat and slowly tried to get his bearings. He was still neatly wrapped up and for once was thankful for being bound so tight into that seat. He knew that it saved his life but he was fully aware that his situation was dire. He could see the smoke bellow from the hood and he wondered where David might be.

Willie didn't waste any time and after quickly scanning the van he began to pull and twist to get himself released. He wasn't sure how he was tied into the seat in the first place. He knew that something was tied to the back of the plastic cable tie that was around his waist and it was keeping him tight to the seat. He also had the seat belt tightly fitted around his chest.

The inside of the van was getting warm, or maybe Willie just felt warm because of his struggling, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe the more he struggled. The seat belt held him upright and made it impossible for him to reach his mouth and tear the tape away. He desperately needed a giant breath but he was limited to shortened puffs that made him feel like he was suffocating. _Relax Willie. Calm down or you're gonna die right here_. Willie sat still, took slow deep breaths, and regained control of his breathing. After he calmed down he pulled hard against the seat and let out a muffled scream when the bolt that was tethering him into the van gave way and he fell into the seat belt harness.

He leaned over as far as he could ignoring the shooting pain in his shoulder. He pulled his hands over as best he could to release the seatbelt. With the press of the little red button he came crashing down to the opposite side of the van.

_Keys. Where are the keys_. Willie searched through the van looking for the keys to the padlocks that connected his hands and feet. It was an exhausting task trying to maneuver through the van. The keys were nowhere to be found. Willie managed to crawl his way to the front seat with much difficulty. His arm was screaming at him and his hands were still bound to the plastic tie around his waist. Willie knew that he wouldn't get far like this. He managed to grab one of the empty bottles and then slid out the front window and on the muddy ground.

After dragging himself away from the van Willie pulled himself up and sat against a large tree. He brought his head down to his hands and pulled the tape away from his face and took a much needed breath of the fresh night air. The cold sent him into a coughing fit as soon as it hit his lungs.

It was cool outside but not freezing. The moon was shining through the trees and not a sound could be heard. Willie sat quietly listening to the forest and David's words swirled around his head. _It's your fault she's dead. I bet she thought you loved her. It's your fault...your fault_. Willie was lost in the possibility of it. He was numb and in shock over the what had happened in the last 12 hours. It was the sound of moaning that shook him out of his trance.

_David. Shit. He might have the keys_. Willie tried to stand and found that he had some give in the ties between his legs. He could walk if he took very small steps, but the glass was still in his feet and after a single step the pain was fresh. Willie dropped back down to the ground and began extracting the broken pieces where he could reach. The moaning continued to get louder.

Willie pulled himself back up and hobbled towards the noises. The image before him was one that he wouldn't forget any time soon. David was lying on the ground and so bloodied that Willie couldn't tell where it was coming from. _The keys. Just find the keys._ Willie knelt down on the ground clumsily and rolled David over on his back so that he could get to his pockets. He found the source of the blood. A sharp tree branch was lodged into David's belly and his head was bleeding badly. Willie tried not to look and stuck his hands in David's pockets hoping that the keys would be found.

Left jacket pocket, right pocket, inside pocket.

Nothing.

Front left pant pocket, right, back pockets.

Nothing.

"SHIT SHIT! Where are the keys David. WHERE!?" Willie sat on the ground beside his dying kidnapper and twisted and pulled at his bonds. "Where are we David? Where were we going? Who paid you to do this?"

Willie tried to stand up and flinched when David grabbed Willie's arm and pulled him down to the ground. He tried to tell him something but it came out a garbled mess. Willie couldn't make out the word. David tried to say it over and over. Willie dropped closer to him so that he could hear and David took a final breath and exhaled out the word.

"Collinwood"

In that moment David left this world and Willie's world was sent spinning.

"No...oh God no!"

* * *

The two men sat at opposite desks. The skinny one chewed on a toothpick and glared at the slightly disheveled James Bond looking man across from him. A cloud of cigarette smoke hung over his head.

"Look it's not my fault you're here. It's yours. Maybe if you would have had a little more self-restraint you wouldn't have been transferred up here. "

"Fuck you...and throw that toothpick out you look like an idiot. I don't plan on being here long. Just bec- hold on. I'm sure it's some horrible catastrophe. Maybe a cow has gone missing. OH! or maybe some kid stole a comic book. How exciting." The detective's voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Collinsport police..."

...

"Look slow down lady...I have no idea what you are saying."

...

"When did he go missing?"

...

"Chicago?...Wait...you musta called the wrong number. This is Maine sweetheart."

...

"I'm sorry what's your name?"

...

"Abby Loomis. Look Mrs. Loomis why do ya think he is being brought here?"

...

"Ok...yeah I know him. Collins. Do you have any proof at all?" The detective paused and repeated her name several times in his head. _Couldn't be. Could it?_

...

"When?"

...

"Wait at the train station. I'll meet you there tomorrow."

...

"Look stop cryin' " Joe looked up from the desk and wondered if this was in fact the Abby that he was looking for just before he was transferred out to this shitty little town.

...

"Joe...name is Joe. I'll pick you up and bring you to Collinsport. You can fill me in then."

...

"Ok good night."

Joe hung up the phone and sat back curiously. He lit another cigarette and pondered the idea that he may have found the mysterious Abby. He remembered that night well, the name sprawled on the ceiling of the small shop. They hadn't had a single lead. Not one. He tried to pursue the case further but found himself rather exposed with one of his paid girlfriends on the captains desk. It was an ugly scene and ultimately got him transferred from Bangor to Collinsport.

"Who was it?"

"Who was who?" Joe asked between drags of a cigarette. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"On the phone? Emergency?"

"Oh...no it was nothin'. Some woman calling about her cheatin' husband." Joe wasn't going to turn this back over to the Bangor police. He was going to take the lead on this and hope this was the Abby he was looking for. He figured if he could crack that case he would get transferred back and out of this shit hole of a town. The waiting would feel like an eternity.

* * *

"Why would his ex-employer want to kidnap him? I just don't understand." Erin shook her head and knew there was something that Abigail wasn't telling her.

"Shhhh...It's ringing." Abigail thought she had control of herself but as soon as she heard the voice on the other side of the phone she began to cry again. She tried to explain the situation the best she could without sounding like a crazy lunatic.

After she hung up she saw that Erin was making some tea. Eli was staring at her and pulled her aside to the living room.

"No way. You're not going. I heard you tell them you would meet them. I can't let you go. It's too dangerous Abby. Leave this to the police."

"Eli, Willie is in trouble." Again she began to sob. "I love him Eli. I love him so much. I'm going to go to him, you can't stop me."

"How do you know he'll even be there? Is it the letters? What do they mean?"

"I can't explain that now. I have to go to him. I have to find him."

"I'm going with you then. Okay? We can leave tomorrow afternoon. I have to be in court in the morning but will clear the rest of my calendar for the week."

Abigail gave in. She knew she wouldn't win and she was spent. Now all she wanted was to crawl into bed.

Abigail lay in bed for several hours, weeping and filled with dread. _That's it. I can't just sit here anymore._ She glanced at the clock and the glowing red showed it was 2:30am. She quietly grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with clothes. She reached into the flower pot on the dresser and pulled out the money that they had been saving for a rainy day vacation and stuffed it into her purse. She then reached under the bed and pulled out a small metal box and pulled out a gun. She stuck it in the duffel bag along with the extra ammo she had and snuck into the living room. Willie had no idea she had it, but the day they returned to Chicago she bought it. She had momentary feelings of regret not telling him about it. Maybe he could of used it against his attacker.

Abigail snuck out of the apartment and headed to the airport. If all went well she would be in Bangor tomorrow. Her first stop would be the bizarre little shop in the Alley. She would go to see Moira.

* * *

Angelique held up the mirror and watched Abigail pack up her things and leave her apartment. A face splitting grin crossed her face.

"Looks like we will have two visitors. Just as planned." Angelique turned to join Barnabas in one of the chairs in the great room.

"I wonder where they are. That beast of a man should have been her by now."

Smugly Barnabas looked over at her. "Why don't you look into that magic mirror of yours and see."

Angelique snapped at him. "That is NOT how it works. You may only look in on those whose whereabouts are known."

"Hmmff. Not much good to you then is it."

"Right now YOU'RE not much good to me!" Angelique was angered. "Stand up darling. We are going to head over to the big house. You can introduce me properly to the rest of your family and I have a phone call I need to make."

* * *

Willie hobbled back to the tree that he was sitting against and picked up the bottle. He smashed it against the tree and began to use the sharp bottle neck to cut away the ties around his feet. The plastic ties were tight around each ankle and he cut himself several times in his attempt but made no progress in removing the plastic ties. He switched gears and tried to cut away the ones at his wrists and the one around his waist but the angles were all wrong and he wound up with more wounds instead of freedom. Willie let out a scream and threw the bottle neck into the middle of the forest.

Willie resolved to get out to the main road. He began walking into the night, one tiny step at a time. He must have fallen down a hundred times trying to navigate through the forest floor. It was beginning to rain and the moon provided very little in the way of light. With each fall he could feel the exhaustion build. At one point he could no longer find the strength to stand and began to crawl on his belly. He could see a small structure in front of him and that was his new goal.

Hours went by as he dragged himself through the mud. When he finally reached the small structure he pulled himself to his feet and stood in the middle of the small building and stared at a large wooden cross crookedly hanging on the wall.

Willie had found an old church. The back wall had been burned out and the pews were strewn about. Some of the stained glass remained in its original windows but most of it was broken and in pieces on the floor. Willie dropped to his knees and a dark despair hooded him. David's words were back. _She's dead. I bet she thought you loved her._

"W-Why? Why her? Why is this happening?" He didn't want to believe that he had lost her. "I can…I can still feel her. She can't be gone. She just can't be."

Willie could no longer hold himself up and lay on his back staring into what was left of the steeple. His body was exhausted and mentally he was a mess. The moon was casting light through the remaining stained glass windows and tears started to roll down his face. He decided that this would probably be where he would die. If she wasn't alive he didn't want to be either. He couldn't take anymore. If David was right he was going to be dragged back to Collinwood. That horror was a fate far worse than death. He lay there and when the blonde angel with the beautiful eyes looked down on him he smiled up at her and whispered.

"I'm ready..." Willie felt a sharp pain in his leg and then passed out.

* * *

Angelique looked closely at Willie as hey lay unconscious on the floor of the cell in the basement. Barnabas stood in the doorway wondering what she was going to do next. He didn't realize until now how connected he felt to Willie. It was the kind of connection that he thought a father might have with his son. Given the relationship he had with him he couldn't explain it. He knew that Willie hated him but thought perhaps there was a blood bond that still existed somehow, or maybe it was guilt that drew him close. He was worried about him and scared for him. Barnabas wondered if he would turn on him again if Angelique was successful with her plans. The thought was sickening and at that point he began to wonder if perhaps there was some way to stop her.

"We are lucky that David killed that man." Angelique commented.

"Yes I suppose. Not very luck for the gentleman that was killed however." Barnabas' voice was dark.

"It was pure luck that he was Buzz's brother. Had Carolyn not come into the house shrieking with the news of the murder and the killer being found next to his van we would not have found dear Willie."

"Yes quite a lucky string of events." Barnabas paced in front of the door of the cell. As soon as Carolyn had shared the tragic news Angelique shot a look at Barnabas and they both knew what had happened. They instantly left and headed towards the site of the crash. It was a three hour drive through the night and by the time they reached the site it had mostly been cleaned up. There was never any mention of another man found. Angelique and Barnabas had searched the woods for Willie and when they found the chapel Barnabas was surprised to find the young man there on the ground alive.

Thanks to whatever was contained in the syringe that Angelique administered into Willies thigh he remained unconscious for the entire ride back and even now had not found consciousness.

"Bring that over Barnabas. There in the corner. Barnabas! Are you daydreaming? Pay attention!"

Barnabas walked into the cell and was surprised to find a single heavy chain cemented into the floor on one end and a heavy iron cuff on the other. He didn't remember it being there before.

"Think of it as adding a woman's touch to this room. A redecorating contribution if you will." She let out a small chuckle.

"It hardly seems necessary for the boy." Barnabas held the cuff in his hand and stretched it from the wall. It would reach far enough to allow someone to lie on the small cot but not to move past it and the wearer of this ornament would get nowhere near the door.

"Here..." She tossed a pair of scissors at him and he awkwardly caught them with the sharp end pointing up. "Undo his feet."

Holding the scissors Barnabas briefly pictured himself plunging the scissors deep into her chest. _Would it kill her_? He thought about this and decided he didn't want to take the chance. Barnabas did as he was instructed and then went to do the same to Willie's hands but Angelique interfered and snatched the scissors back cutting herself in the process.

"No...leave those. For now anyway." Angelique looked at the cut on her hand and watched the blood slowly drip from it. "Did you want a taste?" Angelique held out her hand. Barnabas cringed and turned to look down at Willie. "You will soon." She whispered.

Angelique knelt down noticing that Willie's sweatshirt had been pulled up exposing part of his back. She grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt and pulled the rest of it up and revealed the scars that crossed his back. Barnabas closed his eyes trying not to see it.

"Hmmmm...your handy work I assume? Barnabas you really spared no mercy for this boy." She reached down and caressed Willie's face. "He is handsome isn't he." She ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled a piece of it tight and snipped it off with the scissors. "This should do. Look at him Barnabas. He looks so peaceful. Put the cuff on him and pick him up and put him on the cot. He will wake soon and I imagine he will no longer be at peace. As a matter of fact I imagine he will be quite upset."


	8. Chapter 8 - Tricked

Tricked

"I need the next flight to Bangor please." Abigail stood in the large airport and walked to the first desk that had someone occupying it. The emptiness was eerie. It was almost 4:00 am and the airport was just starting to show signs of life.

"Our next flight to Bangor isn't until noon today miss." With tiny glasses and an emotionless face the woman behind the counter finally looked up at Abigail.

"Nothing sooner? Does anyone have anything sooner? Can you check? Oh please it's an emergency."

Pushing the glasses down her nose she returned to her computer terminal and clicked away against the keyboard.

"There's one flight that leaves at 7:00 am. That is the earliest I'm afraid. You will have to go down to the other airline." When the woman looked up this time at Abigail her face was softer. She watched as Abigail spun and clutched her wedding ring. "Is it your husband?"

Abigail looked at the women and was surprised at the question. Pulling all of her strength together so that she wouldn't break down Abigail answered quietly "Yes." and she wiped the tears that betrayed her stoic demeanor.

"Come." The woman took Abigail several desks down and talked with another woman behind a different desk. "Round Trip?"

Abigail thought about that question for a moment and realized it wouldn't be. She didn't know when she would be returning and the thought pulled her sadness down further.

"No."

"It will be 75 dollars Miss."

That was nearly half the money Abigail had stashed in her purse. She pulled it out and handed it over. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

Knowing Abigail was headed to the Airport Angelique conjured up her image in the mirror and watched as she purchased her tickets. She watched Abigail walk to the terminal and sit down alone in the corner. She watched as the young girl began to cry.

"She loves him a great deal." Barnabas said dryly as he passed by Angelique. "And he loves her. Their bond is strong. They are soul mates Angelique." Barnabas knew what he was doing. He knew that the one thing Angelique wanted in life was to have a love so strong. He was trying to make her feel miserable. He was using Abigail and Willie's love as a weapon. "They loved each other from the first time they looked into each others eyes. Nothing can separate them. Not even you."

"SILENCE!" Angelique pushed Barnabas up against the wall and stood an inch from his face. Her face no longer reflecting the angelic beauty. She now looked monstrous.

"You and I had that. You let me think that we had it. You lied. You left me and our unborn child because I was a servant! You didn't want to go below your social status. You didn't want the child to ruin your bloodline. You are colder than I ever was and you taught me well. I never knew such cruelty until I met you, and judging by what I have seen with the young man your cruelty nearly destroyed him."

Angelique looked back in the mirror and saw Abigail clutch a sweater and then drag it on over her head.

"If I can't have that kind of love than neither can she."

In a fury Angelique left the room leaving Barnabas standing there alone.

* * *

Angelique held a locket in her hand. It was sliver and had beautiful etchings of flowers and ornate patterns across it. It was oval in shape and connected to a long silver chain. She entered the small cell and found Willie still lying unconscious on the floor. Kneeling down she grabbed his hand took the pendant off of her dress. With the pendant's pin she pricked Willie's finger and squeezed it. The blood began do drip and she opened the locket to collect the crimson drops. She closed her eyes and spoke.

_Her eyes shall not meet_

_No words shall she speak_

_No touch shall she make_

_While the boy is awake_

_This locket she cannot detach_

_Only the boy can rid her of that_

Angelique gently placed Willie's hand back down on the ground, snapped the locket closed, and headed out of the house.

* * *

Abigail was glad the flight was over. She had only flown once before and she found it to be more unpleasant the second time. She grabbed her bags and rushed to get a taxi. The taxi dropped her off on a busy Bangor street and Abigail swiftly walked down to the alley that hid the small shop she had been to so long ago. Her heart sank when she saw the door had been boarded up and the small windows had also been covered. _What now? _She was desperate to see Moira. She was the only person that knew the truth. She was the only person that could somehow help her.

Abigail looked at her watch and realized that soon she needed to head to the train station to meet with the detective. As she turned she saw the familiar face of the large woman.

"Moira!" Abigail lunged at her and threw her arms around her. After a moment Moira hesitantly returned the embrace. "Oh Moira what happened to the shop?"

"A fire my dear. What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm in trouble. Willie is in terrible trouble. The witch…she's returned. I-I think they have taken Willie. I don't know what they want with him. Oh Moira I'm so frightened." She once again threw her arms around her and began to sob.

"My dear do get a hold of yourself. Most of my things have been destroyed but I do have this." The woman reached into her purse and pulled out the most beautiful locket.

"Wear this. It will protect you from your witch. She can do no harm to you if you wear it. It is all I have to give you my dear. I am afraid I don't have much else to offer. Be wary of her and trust no one."

Abigail took the locket and stared at its beauty. She dangled the long chain and placed it over her head. The locket flashed red once it was around her neck and then returned to silver. Abigail pulled open her shirt allowing the locket to sit against her flesh. She hugged Moira one more time and rushed towards the train station.

Moira disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Shit! Erin… Erin wake up!" Eli was searching the apartment. "Abby. Abby!"

Erin rolled out of bed and wiped her eyes clear.

"Shit she left." Eli stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Left? I thought she was going to wait for you?"

"Look I need to take care of some things before I can leave. Can you go ba—"

"I'm going with you!"

"No! Erin please… I don't know what is going on but I won't risk anything happening to you. Besides someone needs to stay here in case she tries to reach us. I'll meet you back at our place around one." With a hurried peck on the cheek Eli left.

* * *

Abigail stood near the entrance of the train station waiting for the detective to arrive. She detached herself from the activity around her. She was lost in thoughts of returning to Collinsport. She remembered the first day she saw Willie. She replayed the night they were in the garden when she told him that she was falling in love with him and his pained reaction. She thought about the nights when they would be entwined together in their bed and how she often had to fight back her tears when she saw the scars that ran across his chest and back. She smiled when the memory of them in the park crossed her mind. The air was warm and wonderful and he was so relaxed. She loved those times. She loved him.

"Mrs. Loomis… Abigail…" A tall man startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and her eyes met his.

"Abby? Abby Loomis?"

"Y-Yes."

"I'm detective Sands. Joe… Joe Sands. We spoke on the phone?" He was dressed in a very expensive suit and held a cigarette in one hand while he extended his other hand out to greet her. Joe Sands was a brilliant detective when he wanted to be. He had made a fortune the old fashioned way, by inheriting it, with the catch that he must continue to work. His arrogance and rather risqué relationships with women often times interfered with his ability to remain respected by his peers.

"Detective Sands." Abigail shook his hand. "Did you go to the estate? Did you find him?"

"Ok look, let's get to my car. I'll drive us back to Collinsport and we can talk on the way there. Besides it is freezing out here."

The ride to Collinsport was long and filled with questions. Joe never came out and asked her about the little shop. Not yet. He let her talk most of the way, but Abigail was careful. She didn't speak of vampires and witches. She knew that would get her a one way ticket back to Chicago.

They pulled into the police station and Abigail was confused.

"Why are we here? We should be going to Collinwood!"

"I need to take a formal statement Mrs. Loomis. I can't just go barging into the Collins estate. We wouldn't even get past the door."

She sat down at the desk and looked around. They were the only two there. Staring at the man she realized that he made her feel uneasy.

"Look Mrs. Loomis I have a few questions of my own."

Abby looked at him eager to answer.

"You ever been to a little place in Bangor that did psychic readings?"

The question took her completely off guard.

"Y-Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know a woman named Moira? Moira King?"

Abigail was getting nervous and began to fidget. She didn't understand why or how Moira's name would come up. No one else knew she had been there.

"I met her once." She ignored today's meeting.

"Did you know she was murdered?"

Abigail pushed away from the desk and looked at the detective with a confused face.

"Murdered! When? By who?"

"New Years Eve. Might I ask where you were on New Years Eve?"

"Impossible! I just saw her this morning." As soon as the words flowed from her mouth she wanted to take them back. Her head started to spin.

"I'm afraid not." Joe pulled a file from his desk. He had taken it with him when he was transferred, something that would definitely get him into trouble if anyone else knew. He opened the file and pulled out a picture and slid it across the desk in front of Abigail.

Abigail took a look at it and winced, turning her head from it. Three people lay lifeless in the photo. All of their eyes replaced with nothing more than dark holes.

"I – I don't understand. What kind of trick are you trying to play?" Abigail suddenly feared this detective and wished she wouldn't have called.

Another picture was slid across the desk.

"I believe this is meant to be you?" The picture was her name sprawled across the ceiling in black dirt or ash of some kind. Abigail pushed the chair from under her and stood up.

"I don't know what this is or why you are showing it to me but I assure you I have nothing to do with this. I am here for one reason and one reason only. To find my husband."

Abigail turned to leave when Joe grabbed her upper arm and forcefully pushed her across the floor. Abigail tried to twist from his grip and yelled for him to let her go. Her eyes widened when she saw him open the door to the small holding cell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Abigail yelled as he shoved her into the cell. He slid and locked the door as she picked herself up off of the floor.

"Let me out of here!" Abigail gripped the bars of the door, her anger boiling over. "You ass! You can't keep me in here. I haven't done anything!"

"Quite frankly darling I'm not sure you are as innocent as you pretend to be. I intend to hold on to ya until I know for sure."

"This isn't legal! You can't do this!"

Joe walked up to the bars and grabbed Abigail's wrists through them. "You have the right to shut the hell up. I'm certain you are the Abby that was involved and until I find out how you will be sitting tight."

Abigail tried to pull her hands away from him and as her frustration grew she looked into his eyes and spit directly into his face.

* * *

Willie lay on the floor and a familiar smell swept over him. He didn't need to open his eyes, he knew that smell all too well. It was a musty aroma combined with the smell of wet brick and decay. It was a smell that could only mean one thing. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to tremble. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was slightly clouded but he could tell where he was.

"No… no no NO NOOO!" Willie got to his knees and suddenly became aware that his wrists were still bound to the tie around his waist. "NO! Oh please…PLEASE!"

Willie stood up and lunged towards the door only to have his legs taken out from under him as he came crashing down onto the hard cement floor. He scrambled back up and looked at his leg finally seeing the iron cuff around it. He followed the chain to its cemented anchor in the floor. Willie pulled at it frantically and then dropped back down trying to get the cuff from his leg. The sour knot began to make its ascent. After several minutes of pointless struggling he stood up and let out a yell that was filled with all of the sorrow that a person could ever have.

"BARNABAS! BARNABAS YOU BASTARD! WHY!?" Willie continued to yell for him until his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Willie pulled against his wrists so hard that he lost his balance and dropped back down to the floor. The sour knot violently appeared and Willie scrambled for the small metal can in the corner, depositing anything left that might have been in his system. The heaving was uncontrollable and he thought it would never relent.

After what seemed like an eternity Willie's stomach just shuttered and he sat on the ground wiping away tears with his shoulder. He looked around the familiar cell and saw an oil lamp hanging on the opposite site of the little room. The lamp provided enough lite so that he could see. Willie stood up and slowly walked to test out his range of motion. He could only reach half of the room. He could reach the cot enough to lay on it and could only reach the small table next to it if he stretched out as far as he could. The door was completely out of touch.

Sitting back down on the cot with his legs pulled into his chest he raised his head and saw a familiar face staring back at him through the bars of the door.

"Why Barnabas? Did—did you have to kill her?" He began to weep. "Why did you have to take her from me? Why couldn't you just leave us be. We were happy. There's nothing you can do to me now that will matter. I'm already dead so do your worst." Willie dropped his head down and anguish filled his veins.

Before Barnabas could respond Angelique pulled him away. "Leave the boy. He needs time to adjust."

"He thinks she's dead you know. He doesn't care about his own life anymore knowing she won't be in it. You should let me tell him. It may sound cliché but I do believe the young man may die of a broken heart if you let this go on much longer."

"I have no interest in making him feel better Barnabas. I am back in your miserable life for one reason and one reason only. To put things back as they should be. He'll find out soon enough that his precious Abigail is alive. As a matter of fact I would have expected her to come storming the castle by now."

* * *

Abigail sat in the cell at the police station furious with the detective. She thought about seeing Moira. _She isn't dead…I saw her this morning. I have proof! She gave me the locket! _ Abigail reached down and grabbed the locket in her hand. She fumbled with it trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. _Hmm…_ She then went to pull the locket off and take a closer look at it but she couldn't. The clasp wouldn't undo and she tried to lift it over her head but she was unable to remove it. It was as if her arms wouldn't obey the simple task of slipping it from her head. _What the hell? _She tugged at it hard around her neck, pulling it and trying to break it off. It couldn't be removed. _Oh no. It can't be…_ Abigail thought about Moira. Thought about the pictures. Her name on the ceiling. The woman this morning. She realized the woman from this morning wasn't Moira at all. _Angelique! _It was Angelique and she had played right into her hands. She looked back down at the locket petrified. _What have I done?_


	9. Chapter 9 - Alone

Alone

Abigail answered a thousand of the detective's questions into the afternoon and night. With each answer she grew more and more furious. Every minute that she was locked up in there just meant one more minute that she wasn't looking for Willie.

The cell in the police station was cold and she wished she could get to her duffel bag to grab her blanket. But worse, she felt as though her bladder was about to explode and she refused to use the toilet that was exposed in the small holding cell. She kept a glaring eye on the detective the entire time and watched him scribble notes on a yellow legal pad of paper. She randomly wondered how many cigarettes he had smoked. Twenty? Fifty? She didn't know but there was a constant stream of smoke that exited his nose and mouth. She thought that he could have been an attractive man if his demeanor wasn't so vile.

"How many times are you going to ask me the same questions?" Abigail's voice was tired. "I told you I have no idea what happened that night. I got a psychic reading from her once. ONCE! It was harmless fun." Abigail lied. "I went back this morning to purchase a few things I had seen there last time. You have no right to keep me here."

The detective stood up and walked over to the cell and unlocked it. Abigail felt relief in the prospect of finally being released, but that feeling faded quickly as the detective walked closer and closer to her backing her into the corner.

"I'll let you go when I am ready. I KNOW it was you. How did you do it? Huh? Why did you write your name up there?" Joe had both arms on either side of her pinning her into the corner.

"It wasn't me! You have the wrong person!" The stale cigarette smell from the detective's breath was nauseating. Abigail shuttered and held her breath with the detective's next move.

Joe reached up behind her head and pulled a fist full of Abigail's hair into his hand forcing her head to look up at his. His other hand reached down and grabbed her hand and pinned it behind the small of her back.

"You're attractive you know that? I bet I can find other ways to get you to tell the truth. I've always been a bit of a ladies man." Abigail was squirming to get away from him but he had a tight grip on her. "It's your fault I have been transferred up here. You're my ticket out."

Joe pulled Abigail's head up closer to him and he buried his face in her neck.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

Abigail was fighting to get away from the detective when a voice she knew bellowed through the station. It only took a handful of seconds before Eli ripped the detective off of Abigail and punched him to the ground.

"Jesus Abigail! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Who is he?" Abigail ran to Eli's side. "What the hell is going on?" Eli guided Abigail out of the cell where the detective was now beginning to stir and come out of his fist induced micro nap. Eli slid the cell door shut and locked Joe within it before he could protest.

"He's a detective I guess. He picked me up from the airport. He told me he would help me find Willie…Oh God Willie!"

"She's wanted for murder you ass. You just hit an officer of the law do you realize that? I can have you put away for laying a hand on me." Joe was now standing in the middle of the cell dabbing the blood coming from the fresh cut on his cheek with his monogrammed handkerchief.

Eli walked up close to the bars. "Looked to me like you were the one laying your hands all over something. I will have your ass for it."

Eli graduated high school at the age of 15. He was a child protégé when it came to academics. Unlike most kids who find their wings in academia he was also a social chameleon. He could be dropped into any social setting and blend right in. It was something that Abigail always envied. He never seemed uncomfortable in any situation. It was one of the traits that made him the perfect lawyer. He graduated from Stanford early and at his young age had already established himself as one of the most sought after criminal defense lawyers in the country. Handling a small town cop was no more difficult than tying his shoes.

"She is a suspect in a murder case and I can hold her as long as I want."

Eli laughed. "Bullshit. And what is your probable cause for keeping her?"

"She knew the woman killed! Her name was written at the crime scene! I have photos! So there is your probable cause!" Joe was furious. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Abigail handed Eli the pictures and he flipped through them shaking his head.

"You don't have shit." Eli picked up the file and flipped through it. "New Year's eve? Bangor? You're not even in your jurisdiction. " Joe shook his head and the anger was getting more visible on his face. "I hate to disappoint you but Mrs. Loomis was with me on New Year's. Me and about two hundred other people." Eli opened the cage door and the detective walked slowly back over to his desk where he promptly lit yet another cigarette.

"Abigail we're leaving."

The detective watched as they walked out the door. "This isn't over Mrs. Loomis. Not by a long shot."

Eli raised his hand and gave him a clear signal with his middle finger on how he felt about the matter.

* * *

"You said you would wait." Eli was sitting across from Abigail at a corner table at the Blue Whale. Abigail wanted desperately to go to the old house, but she needed to get rid of Eli. She was going to try and buy herself some time so that she could think of what her next move would be. He wasn't the kind of man that would leave if he thought she was in any kind of danger.

"I know I said I would wait. I'm sorry. I just… Oh Eli I just couldn't stay in that apartment. I needed to get here. I have to find him."

"Look I want to find him too, but you can't be so careless. I don't want to be looking for both of you." Abigail shook her head and her pressing need to use the bathroom returned.

"I'll be right back." Abigail pointed to the ladies room. She walked into one of the stalls and once finished stood and looked at herself in the mirror. _You look horrific._ She then saw another woman emerge from a stall. A beautiful blonde woman with the fiercest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was unnerving and made Abigail feel as though she was some lesser species of a woman.

"Abby? Abigail Chilton?" The finely dressed woman began talking to her and it took her off guard. Abigail looked up into the mirror and answered as the woman stood behind her.

"Yes…and may I ask who is asking?"

"Oh I think you know. Quite a lovely locket you have." Angelique's eyes flashed up at hers and Abigail turned her gaze down and continued to wash her hands. She knew at once who this woman was.

"Where is he?" Abigail kept her voice low and quiet. She was determined to maintain her composure with this woman.

"Would you like to see him?" Angelique plastered a wicked grin on her face.

Abigail gazed back at the beauty behind her in the mirror.

"Yes." Abigail's face remained strong and emotionless.

Abigail continued to stare and watched the mirror begin to fog up. When the fog cleared she choked back a sob and tears immediately stung the corners of her eyes. "Willie!" Willie was lying on the ground in a room she recognized from the basement of the old house. His wasn't moving. He was dirty and he looked lifeless. Abigail's heart began to race and she thought that it might explode from her chest.

"Is he alive?" Abigail managed to choke out.

"Yes…for now." The witch said with too cheerful of a voice. "You will need to come with me dear Abigail."

Abigail couldn't take her eyes off of Willie. She continued to stare at him, longing to have him with her. The image of him began to disappear and as her reflection started to return in the mirror Abigail reached her hand out and touched the cold glass.

"Why did you bring us here?" Abigail slowly turned around and looked the woman in the eyes. "What do you want with us? We've done nothing to you."

"You cured Barnabas. There are not many things you could do to me that would be worse. I require you to set things right."

"And Willie? Why do you need him?" Abigail's voice was getting shaky.

"I need him because he is my assurance that you will stay and complete the tasks required of you. If you do not I will kill him with the flick of a wrist. He is of no consequence to me."

"What about this?" Abigail reached down and grabbed the locket. "What is this? I know it was you." There was venom in Abigail's tone.

Angelique didn't answer her question. "It's time for us to go Abigail."

"I can't just leave. I'm not here alone." Abigail didn't want to risk Eli coming after her.

"Go to the table and sit. I will take care of this." Angelique vanished and Abigail returned to the table. She couldn't get the image of Willie out of her head. Just as she sat down Eli stared at the entrance of the bar.

"Holy shit. Abby it's Willie!" Abigail spun around and saw Willie walking towards the table. She knew it wasn't him but the sight of his likeness was overwhelming. The witch performed the same trick that she did earlier as Moira. Abigail stood frozen watching as Willie/Angelique got closer to the table.

"Willie!" Eli grabbed his hand and pulled him into a brotherly like hug. "Where the hell have you been? What the hell happened?"

The Willie look alike pulled Abigail into an embrace and whispered into her ear. "You might want to put on a better show if you want Willie to live."

Abigail started to cry as she stared at him. Her mind was confused and seeing his look alike made her ache for him.

"Abby what's wrong?"

"Willie you just disappeared. Abby has been worried to death! We thought you'd been kidnapped! Jesus Willie what the hell happened?"

Abigail couldn't control her tears and it took all she had not to shrink out from under the fake Willie's touch.

"I came to check out the job! Abigail it looks very promising. I'm so sorry … I had no idea you were so worried! I tried to call but didn't get an answer."

Eli and Willie/Angelique sat and talked while Abigail sat next to them. It was nearly an hour later when they all stood up and said their goodbye's.

"Eli I can't thank you enough. I'll keep an eye out for that detective. I think now I'll get Abigail back to the house. They are letting us stay there during the restoration." Willie/Angelique grabbed Abigail's hand and Eli could have sworn he saw a small grimace on Abigail's face. "Abby honey I think you need to get some sleep."

"Mmmm hmmm. Thank you Eli." Abigail hugged Eli tight. She was frightened and a part of her now wished she would have told him the truth. She didn't want to let go to the only safe lifeline she had. Once he left she would be alone.

"I'll check in on you in a couple of days." Eli whispered into her ear. "Willie I'm glad you're okay. Keep her safe okay?"

The three finished their goodbye's and Abigail started to tremble as she watched Eli drive away from the bar. When she turned around the image of Willie was gone and replaced with the beautiful and terrifying woman. Angelique snatched the locket around Abigail's neck and dragged her forward like a dog on a leash. "Time to go home Abigail."

* * *

Willie lay on the floor of the cell. His exhausted body betrayed him as he tried to pull himself up when he heard the door of the cell open. He turned his head and saw the familiar black shoes walk in. He lifted his head up further and gave a small grunt as he tried to push himself away. Two long arms came down and reached around him and pulled him back up onto the cot.

"Here Willie. Water." Barnabas held a glass of water to Willie's lips. Willie shook his head and turned it away from him.

"Willie…you need to drink something. Please…take the water."

Willie sat silent and stared down at the ground.

"Willie she's not dead. Abigail isn't dead Willie."

Willie slowly looked up at Barnabas with an expression that Barnabas knew well. It was one he caused many times to the young man. One of pure fear and desperation.

"She isn't dead. She's alive Willie." Barnabas reached over and placed his hand on Willie's arm causing him to flinch away from him.

Several tears escaped down Willie's cheeks and with a voice that was no more than a whisper he spoke.

"Y-You're lying."

"Willie I tell you the girl is alive. You must not loose hope. Here…" Barnabas placed the water on the floor near the bed so that Willie could reach it.

"Hope? hope." Willie sighed heavily.

Barnabas then stood up and walked out of the cell leaving Willie sitting alone on the cot. As he walked from the cell he could hear the sobs echoing from the tiny room. He was tempted to turn back to comfort the young man when he heard the front door slam shut. _They're here. It begins._


	10. Chapter 10 - Faith

Faith

**A/N : A little Valentines Day update. Not the romantic dinner our couple wanted and the last day of calm before the storm. **

* * *

Angelique pushed Abigail into the great room knocking her off balance and sending her skidding on her knees across the dusty carpet. A long fingered hand extended out to her from beneath a dark suit. Abigail looked up at Barnabas and swatted his hand away as she stood up on her own.

"House guest number two has an attitude." Angelique snickered while she pulled her silk gloves off loosening one finger at a time.

"I see that." Barnabas' voice was calm but the tension was dripping off the walls. "Are you alright Ms. Chilton?"

"Am I alright? You can't be serious!?" Abigail was on the verge of a complete rampage. Every muscle in her body tensed. "You are asking me if I am ALRIGHT!? Oh that's just great." Abigail walked towards Angelique and raised her hand and poked it in the air at her. "Let's get one thing straight! I will not be dragged and pushed around like a dog! Now what the hell do you want from me?" Abigail was yelling.

"It is in your best interest Abigail to behave. It's your fault that you are here. You are the one that released him from the curse and your stupid boy is the one that released him in the first place. Unfortunately I require you to set things back the way they were. Do you even know how you cured him? DO YOU?"

"Of course I know! He needed to feed from the blood line that cursed him. I unfortunately met the requirements! But make no mistake I did not do it for him. I personally don't care if he rots as a vampire the rest of his days." Abigail glared at Barnabas. "I did it for Willie! I want to see him. I want to see him NOW!"

Angelique began to laugh as she spoke; she completely ignored Abigail's request.

"Do you think that it is just my blood that runs through your veins? Your Moira only got it half right. He needed to feed from his own bloodline as well." Angelique pointed at Barnabas.

Abigail glanced at Barnabas and his face was almost as shocked as her own.

"What? What are you saying?" Abigail was starting to understand.

Angelique's face lost its beauty and her eyes flashed with fury as she walked up to Barnabas.

"He left me alone with our unborn child. He cast me aside thinking he could just get rid of me. He tried to have me killed but his plans didn't work out the way he hoped and I had the child anyway. A girl. I sent her away to be raised with distant family members." The witch's voice was volcanic as she cast Barnabas up against the wall.

"You told me the child died." Barnabas continued to look dumbfounded.

"Obviously the child did NOT die!" Angelique turned back to Abigail and let Barnabas fall to the ground. She reached out and once again grabbed the locket and dragged Abigail close to her. Abigail resisted but was no match for the woman's strength.

"You exist because I exist. You are alive because I kept that child alive. You OWE me. I require your blood to cast the spell again, thus closing any opportunity to reverse the curse. There will be no way out for him this time. He must pay for what he did."

Angelique released Abigail and stood next to Barnabas.

"Say hello to your long lost grandparents Abigail. A perfect family reunion. You are a Collins my dear; a Collins that will never benefit from the family's good fortune. All because this man denied our existence."

Abigail raced through her thoughts for the right thing to say and then it occurred to her. She didn't care.

"This doesn't mean shit to me." She was actually growing furious again. "You had no right to rip Willie from our home and take him from me. He has nothing to do with this."

"He was taken to ensure that you will stay to see things through." There was disgust in Barnabas' voice.

"So now what? What happens to Willie if Barnabas is turned back? Does he go back to being his slave? I won't let that happen. I'll die before I let that happen."

"Well now that is entirely up to Barnabas. He will need to feed from him again if he wants him back. I have told you before I have no need for Willie other than to keep you here."

"Well I'm here, let's get this over with… I want to go home." Abigail said it in a voice that sounded as naïve as a child.

"Patience. It will take time and I can only perform the ritual when the day and the night are equal. When the sun rises due east and sets due west. On this day only may he be returned back to the way he deserves." Angelique's voice was almost lyrical as she spoke.

"What?! The Equinox?" Abigal's eyes searched wildly around the room even though she wasn't looking for anything. "Wait…th-that…That's not until March! That's almost 2 months from now! You can't keep us here for that long. We won't stay! WE WON'T!" Abigail began shouting again.

"Then go." Angelique pushed Abigail into the foyer and gestured at the door. The door responded and opened wide. "You're free to go… go on…get out! But your young man stays. I am sure I can find some use for him myself." Angelique flashed a wicked smile on the last sentence. "Even if it is just for the pure enjoyment of killing him…nice and slow. Maybe I'll just leave him to rot down in that cell. Maybe I'll make him my play thing."

"No! NO!" Abigail was starting to realize the nature of her situation. _The bitch knows I won't leave him._

"Well? Are you going back home to Chicago or shall I have Barnabas show you to your room?"

Abigail dropped her head down, took her coat off and hung it on the rack by the front door.

"You will stay in Willie's old room. I presume you know where it is. Bring your things up and I will allow you to see Willie in the morning. You will be his caregiver while you remain in this house."

"I want to see him NOW!" Abigail began to rush towards the basement door but when she went to open it she found it locked. "Open it. OPEN THE GOD DAMMED DOOR!" Abigail pulled and twisted against the door handle. "I have to see him!" She struggled with the handle and her frustration started to pour out of her. "Please let me see him…please! I need to know he's okay. Oh please let me see him." Abigail continued to pound and her yelling turned into begging as she slunk down the metal door.

"Abigail…get up child." Barnabas picked her back up and got her on her feet. He grabbed her bags and gently guided her up the stairs to Willie's old bedroom. He placed the bags on the ground and lit several candles. He lit a roaring fire in the fire place, one that would certainly last through most of the night, and put the extra matches on the dresser.

"Why don't you fight back? Why are you letting her do this? You're a coward!"

"I have no alternative. She has threatened to kill the remainder of my family, which as of this evening includes you. She is ruthless. Evil hasn't known such anger before her. She WILL kill him Abigail if you don't do as she says. He is barely hanging on now."

"And I'm supposed to help in turning you back into the monster you were? Risk Willie's freedom in the event you decide to take him back from me?"

"Yes. But perhaps this time it will be different. Once I am turned I have good reason to think she will be the one to regret it."

* * *

Abigail awoke before the sun began to rise and she sat in the chair and stared at the last of the burning embers. She had been tugging at the locket around her neck for hours and the skin on the back of her neck was now raw and bleeding in spots. She still had no idea what it was. All she knew was that it was impossible to remove.

She loathed the thought of being a Collins_. If Alex ever found out he would flip_. She knew how much he hated the Collins family. Maybe she should try and contact him she thought.

Abigail looked around and remembered the last time she was in Willie's room. Nothing had changed with the exception of the thick layer of dust that now covered almost every surface of in it. The spiders had been busy moving into each of the corners and crevices.

Still wearing the clothes from the day before Abigail made her way down to the great room. The door to her new room had not been locked in the night. There was no need. She would stay as long as they kept Willie. When she entered the room the scene before her was an odd one. Angelique sat in one chair playing with some kind of doll and Barnabas sat in the other trying to focus on a book. Both looked up at her and wished her a good morning as if they were a perfectly normal family.

"This is so fucked up." Abigail muffled under her breadth.

"I see your mood has seen no improvement." Angelique set the doll-like trinket down on the table next to her.

"Apparently not. May I see him now."

"May I see him now what?" Angelique sweetly smiled back at Abigail.

"May I see him now you bitch!" As soon as Abigail responded she regretted it.

"Tsk Tsk. Your mood really does need improvement. Go prepare a tray for the boy in the kitchen. He needs to eat."

Without a word Abigail navigated to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards and ice box. Sweet rolls, eggs and sausages were just some of the things she found. She returned to her hosts.

"He can't eat the things in there."

"What… the boy too good for the pantry items?" Angelique snarked.

"No. He physically can't eat any of the things in there. He hasn't been able to eat normally since he left this hell hole." Another flash of anger was directed in Barnabas' direction.

"Then go to the store and pick up items for him. I don't want him to starve to death before we even begin. I am fairly certain if he dies you will not do what is needed. Here pick up these items as well."

The keys to the old truck lay in the same spot that Willie threw them; on the bookshelf.

* * *

Abigail looked into the cell and nearly dropped the tray of food at the sight of him. He was wearing her favorite sweatshirt and it was covered in dirt as was the rest of him. His hair was matted and his feet were bare and bloodied. She tried to call out to him but couldn't. Again and again she tried to call his name but no words were produced. Abigail opened the cell door and walked in never taking her eyes off of him. When he looked up at her she immediately looked away and down at the floor. _Look at him dammit! Abby look at him! What's wrong with me? _She couldn't bring her gaze to his. She wanted to grab him and hold him tight but found she couldn't reach out to him. She couldn't make any contact at all.

Abigail tried again to turn and face him and through no will of her own she kept her back turned. She tried to get her body to respond but it refused. _Say something! Go to him! What is wrong?_ Abigail felt the locket brush against her chest. _No…NO! _She began to tug at the locket again as hard as she could and her neck started to bleed again. It was then that she could hear Willie. His voice so pained. She tried over and over to turn around but the only move she could make was to get closer and closer to the door. She wanted to lunge at him, hold him in her arms and feel his heart beat against hers but she couldn't. She couldn't take it anymore and left the room never once looking at him. She shut and locked the cell and headed back up the stairs. All contact had been stolen from her.

* * *

Willie lay on the cot and the only noise he heard was a quiet gasp. He figured that it was a noise from his dream.

When the clank of the door followed he strained his eyes opened and rolled them several times to focus on the person that had entered. Willie slowly sat up and then saw her. In a flash Willie stood up and pulled as hard as he could against the chain cemented into the floor. He pulled and tugged, both hands wrapped around it, frantic to release it.

"Oh God Abby! Abby? I thought you were dead. Abby! Oh thank God! Abby look at me… Abby please look at me!" Willie tried to outstretch his arms to reach her but they were fastened securely to his waist.

Abigail walked past him not saying a word and placed the food on the table beside the bed.

"Abby…please! Abby? Oh please don't… please talk to me. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Please look at me dammit! Are you okay? Please tell me you're ok?

"No..don't go…Abby DON'T GO! Don't leave me in here… Abby…ABBY!

Willie shook against the chains, pulling and tugging trying to reach the door. "Abby please come back!"

The door to the cell shut and locked.

"Barnabas what did you do! What did you do to her?!"

* * *

Abigail stormed into the great room, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she made her entrance. She walked directly over to Angelique and without a single rational thought in her head she raised her hand and with all the force she could summon and brought it across the witch's face.

"Take it off! TAKE IT OFF! I swear if you don't get this thing off of me I won't do a damn thing." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't do this to him! I CAN'T!" Abigail spun around to Barnabas. "Tell her Barnabas… make her listen. Please. PLEASE! I'll stay here… just please let him go! I won't run I swear. He has been through enough in this house. Please just let him go."

Angelique rubbed her cheek which was now a soft shade of pink, her eyes no longer blue and beautiful. They now had a menacing glow about them. She picked up the small doll like figure on the table and walked calmly to the mirror on the wall.

"Abigail I suggest you look into the mirror."

Abigail turned and looked; her reflection was quickly replaced with an image of Willie tugging relentlessly on the chain in the corner of the room.

"Are you paying attention?" Abigail watched as Willie jolted back and fell to the ground as he shouted out in pain. Only a few seconds went by and he was again jolted and writhing in pain. Abigail's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Wha-What's wrong with him? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!"

She watched Willie as he cried out and she noticed that blood was beginning to seep through the back of his sweatshirt.

Abigail spun around, eyes wild with fury and faced the witch.

Angelique held the doll that secretly had tufts of blonde hair stuffed into it and once again dragged the hair pin firmly across its back.

"Are you doing this? Stop this! Stop It ! You're hurting him!" Abigail turned and put her hand up against the mirror as she continued to watch, tears welling up in her eyes. Willie tried to stand but as soon as he rose he would drop again back to the ground. "Willie…oh Willie I'm so sorry…" Abigail couldn't watch anymore and dropped to her knees at Angelique's feet.

"Please… please stop. I-I'm sorry…I'm SORRY!" Abigail was sobbing and clutching desperately at Angelique's dress. "I'll do what you ask. Please don't hurt him anymore…please… please…m-make it stop…"

Barnabas stood and watched in the mirror as his one-time servant lay there in anguish on the floor.

"Angelique, please release the boy." He turned from the mirror unable to watch anymore and stood beside Angelique. "Please Angelique…he never did anything to you." He placed his hand on her arm. "Please…"

Angelique waved towards the mirror returning the image back to the reflection of the great room.

Angelique pulled Abigail's head up by her hair. "Should you ever lay a hand on me again this will look like child's play. Do not go against my will Abigail do you understand? I will kill him the next time you do. Now stand up and stop your groveling."

* * *

The next few days came and went with a monotonous pace. Each day Abigail would fix two meals for Willie and each time she brought them down to him she would be silenced. She could only listen to his pleas for her to simply tell him that she was okay. As each day passed it became harder and harder for her. It became harder for them both.

* * *

"Abigail I know you're in there somewhere. I know you can hear me. Come back Abigail…whatever he's done to you I know you're there! Oh please…"

Silence was returned in answer.

* * *

It was getting late and Abigail again came into the cell to bring a meal. She found she was able to look at Willie as he lay on the cot because he was refusing to look at her.

Willie's heart was wrapped in a string of thorns and the sight of her tightened them around it. He just sat quiet as she walked in, staring at the ground. He held his breath and screwed his eyes tightly shut as she placed the food on the small table. The sight of her was too much for him to bear. He ached for her to just reach over and brush her hand against his cheek, or run her hands though his hair. A simple touch was all he needed to know she still loved him, to know she was still there.

Abigail paused before she left the cell and turned to look at him and her heart broke into a million pieces as the tears began to escape down her cheeks. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't. No words could get out as he continued to stare at the floor.

When the door to the cell clanked shut he winced "I love you Abby. I love you…"

* * *

"Barnabas what is she waiting for? Is it just prolonged torture for the three of us? She hasn't made a single move."

"I don't know." Barnabas took his usual perch staring out the front window of the great room.

"Barnabas he isn't well. He's not eating anything. He's filthy. I can't bear to see him like this. Please…how can I let him know? You have to help me. You OWE me!"

"It's a spell Abigail. She has used it before. Josette was a victim long ago. You can only go to him when he is asleep. He will never know you were there. He will not respond, and while he is awake you will not be able to communicate with him in any way."

"That…that is crazy!" Abigail looked down at the locket. "It's this! This is what controls it." She began to tug at the locket again. She had tugged at it so many times that she had a permanent red choker around her neck.

"I will ensure he sleeps." Barnabas walked to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you will _ensure_ he sleeps? I don't want you to hurt him. Please…please don't hurt him." Abigail pushed up against Barnabas' chest.

Barnabas grabbed her arms and held her still in front of him; his eyes dark and serious.

"I have no intentions or desires to hurt the boy. I will simply give him a sedative. He could use the sleep anyway. He's barely slept since he arrived."

Once in the kitchen he began mixing something in a small tea cup. He then reached under the cupboard and pulled out a dark metal box and handed it to her.

"A first aid kit. I think you will need this for the cuts on his feet. Angelique has not allowed me to administer any first aid. I worry that he may have an infection. You will need to look at his back as well. I don't know what kind of damage she did the day you bravely and stupidly slapped the witch."

Abigail looked up at Barnabas as she took the metal box into her hands. She kept her tears carefully balanced on her lids.

"Why are you helping? Did you really do those things to her?" Abigail looked sincerely at him.

"I am remorseful for the things I did. But we are all in danger with Angelique entwined in our lives now. We are going to need to work together and trust each other. I'm hoping this will help you see that.

Go and fetch his clothes and come back down. When you go to him release his hands. I will take responsibility. Hurry…We don't have much time. Angelique has left to make some kind of preparations but she will return before nightfall."

* * *

"Willie. Willie!" Barnabas walked into the cell and stood near the door shutting it behind him.

"What did you do to her." His voice was emotionless as he sat up.

"Angelique has returned to seek revenge. She has cursed Abigail."

"What? Why?!"

"Drink this." Barnabas didn't have time for a long conversation explaining everything.

"No." Willie turned his lips away.

"I'm sorry Willie but you don't have a choice." Barnabas grabbed Willie from behind his head and forced the liquid into him. Willie choked as it slowly made its way down into his system.

"You'll just have to have faith in me Willie."

"Faith?" Willie was still coughing after being forced to drink the sedative.

"You are going to need to trust me. You can't beat Angelique on your own and neither can Abigail." With those words Barnabas rose and left the cell. He didn't bother locking it. He knew that Willie would be asleep in a matter of minutes and that any energy he may have had was quickly draining from his muscles.

* * *

Abigail walked into the cell and Willie was in an deep induced sleep on the cot. She gently rolled him over and cut the ties around his waist and wrists. She pulled the mud caked sweatshirt from his body and carefully began to wash away the grime from the last couple of weeks. She continued to clean the rest of him and replaced his clothes with clean ones. She held his right foot and washed it grimacing as she removed some of the still remaining glass that was embedded. She repeated the process with his left. The first aid kit was definitely needed.

She then began to cry.

With tears that wouldn't stop Abigail put socks on his feet and then washed the matted dirt from his hair. She washed his face and stared at him. Sorrow poured over her like a bucket of water. She knew she had a little more time before she was forced to leave him and she climbed into the cot with him holding him close. She put her face close to his and could feel his breath against her cheek. She ran her hands through his hair and she wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to open his eyes and stare into hers.

"Abigail, you will need to make haste. Angelique will return any minute and you should not be seen like this." Barnabas was gone as quickly as he appeared at the door of the cell.

Before she left she pulled the big red blanket from her bag and covered him. She then pulled the butterscotch candies that she found in one of the duffel bags and placed them on the small table. She prayed that he would wake and know that she had been there. Know that she loved him.

She bent down and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day Willie."

* * *

Angelique smiled as she pulled a beautiful knife with a bone handle from her satchel and placed an oddly shaped silver cup on the table.

If she was to be ready by the Equinox she knew that phase one of the reversal needed to begin.


	11. Chapter 11 - Collection

Abigail turned to leave the small cell but simply couldn't turn away from him. She knelt down beside the bed and pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Willie's shoulders. She folded one arm on the bed and stared into his face as she brushed the blonde sweeps of hair over his forehead, loosing herself in depressed thought as she stared into his face. She wondered how many nights he would be left down here and how long they would both be forced apart from one another. Subconsciously she again began to pull at the locket.

This wasn't anything she could have ever imagined possible. The absurdity of their situation simply increased her sinking feeling. She looked at Willie intently and her heart swelled into her throat when she saw small tears running from his eyes and down his unconscious cheeks. She knew even in his sedated sleep he was being tortured. The darkest places in his mind were taking over and she was unable to provide him an ounce of relief. Abigail continued to entwine her fingers gently through his hair while she wiped the tears from his face and pressed her forehead against his.

She never heard Barnabas enter.

"Mrs. Chilton please. You must leave. Now!" Barnabas refastened the cuff that he had undone prior to Abigail first coming down to the cell. The metal snap sent a shudder through Abigail.

"I can't. I can't leave him…I won't leave him." Abigail continued to cradle Willie's head.

"Ms. Chilton I am afraid you don't have a choice."

"I don't care! I will not leave him down here alone for another second!" Her voice was getting louder but was filled more with despair than anger.

Barnabas reached around Abigail's waist with his long arm and yanked her up and away from Willie. Abigail yelled and tried to pull away from him to get back to Willie's side.

"No. No! Let me go! Please! Let me just stay with him! PLEASE!" Barnabas pulled her away kicking and fighting against him. He dragged her away from the small cot and pushed her out of the cell, more harshly than he had intended, and quickly locked the cell.

"You bastard! You're as bad as she is!" Abigail rushed at him and began to throw wild punches and shoves against him. Barnabas wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her into his chest and immobilizing her against his body. She continued to yell but the yells were getting mixed with sobs and her violent arms settled until she was simply sobbing into his chest.

"Abigail, if she found you here like that she would punish _him_…not you. It is Willie that will suffer any disobedience that you display. Certainly you do not wish for that?"

After a short pause she looked up at him with her tear stained cheeks. "I want to go home."

* * *

Angelique stood at the top of the stairs watching as Barnabas pulled Abigail from the cell. She watched as Abigail threw her childish tantrum and grew irritated at the young woman's unrelenting passion to be with the young man. The witch knew what it felt like to want to be near someone so badly, but in her case the second party wanted nothing to do with her. It made her furious with jealousy towards Abigail and fueled the actions to follow.

"Abigail!" The witch yelled at her as she quickly approached and at the same time thrust Barnabas backwards and away from the girl. Angelique gripped Abigail's wrist and without another word dragged her harshly up the basement stairs. Abigail tried to resist but with no results.

Abigail was dragged into the kitchen and forced to sit in one of the hard wooden chairs. She went to stand up when Angelique produced the odd little doll from her dress pocket and pulled a hair pin out from her hair. "I suggest you sit still!" Angelique roared.

Abigail quickly returned to the siting position. Barnabas was now standing by her side.

"I know what you did." Angelique picked up the beautiful knife that was sitting at one end of the table and started pointing it at him. "I know you allowed her to tend to the boy. It makes no difference. He may as well be cleaned up. The smell from the cell was becoming foul anyway."

Abigail sat frozen in the chair. She was afraid to move. Angelique slowly moved towards her and grabbed her wrist. "It's time to begin this process. This will hurt a bit Abigail, but do try and sit still." Angelique took the knife and slowly pressed it against Abigail's wrist. Abigail instantly started to flinch and try and pull away instinctively.

"No! What are you doing!?"

"Barnabas make yourself useful and hold her down on the chair." Barnabas obeyed and placed a hand on either shoulder pressing her down into the chair.

"Do this cooperatively Abigail or I will be forced to do unpleasant things to that young man downstairs." Angelique again gripped her wrist and took the point of the knife and punctured a hole into Abigail's wrist. Abigail yelped out in pain.

The witch pulled Abigail's wrist out and away from her and then picked up the strange metal cup and squeezed her wrist allowing the crimson liquid to flow from Abigail's wrist into the small ornate container. It was several minutes before the witch was satisfied. During this time Abigail was horrified and her eyes were wide with fear as she watched her blood drain out of her body and into the cup.

Angelique then dropped Abigail's arm down and attended to the small cup. She corked it shut with a matching metal top and wiped the blood from the knife with the apron she was wearing over her dress.

"Was that so difficult?" Angelique patted Abigail on the head. "I must leave but I'll be back shortly. Barnabas please tend to her wound. I will be repeating this process tomorrow and for several evenings to come."

The witch left the room and Abigail pushed against Barnabas to stand up from the chair. She looked at her wrist and it continued to bleed, however it was a slow trickle now.

"Wh-what is she going to do? Where is she going?" Abigail was confused and overwhelmed.

"I don't know."

* * *

He was warm, warmer than he had been in weeks, and he felt groggy and slightly lightheaded. His nose itched and he instinctively pulled his head down to his waist to scratch it but something was in the way. He opened his eyes slowly and he knew instantly where he was. He hadn't forgotten, but something was different. He looked down at his body and saw a sea of red lying over him. _Whaa? A blanket? Our blanket._

Willie recognized it instantly and it was then he found that movement of his arms had been given back to him. He pulled the blanket over and saw that he was now in a fresh pair of pants and a clean sweater. The small room smelled considerably better and so did he. He pulled his hand through his hair and it felt soft. He was confused and tried to pull back his last memory. It took several minutes of searching when he finally remembered Barnabas forcing him to drink something. _What'd he say before that? A curse…somethin' 'bout a curse._

"Abigail" he sighed out loud. He turned and looked at the small table and found the candies on top. He picked one up and his fingers played with the ends of the wrappers. He twisted it open and put it into his mouth. _She was here…she did this…she loves me…she is still there._ A sense of relief swept over Willie with the realization that she was still there and that she still loved him. He knew it. He could feel it. He pulled the blanket up and could smell her perfume and for a moment he got lost in it.

Willie stood up and walked towards the door when he was stopped short by the cuff on his ankle.

"Shit!" He turned and sat down and inspected the cuff more intently. The cuff seemed to make a complete circle around his ankle and he could barely detect a seam where the cuff closed shut. There was a small key hole next to the seam. The cuff was thick. It was half an inch at least and it was heavy. He was happy for the socks that now separated his skin from the cold metal. Willie followed the heavy chain to the corner of the room and looked at where it was cemented into the ground. He tried to pull at it again but he knew deep down that he would not be able to escape it, not without a key or pin of some kind, and even if he did he was still locked within the cell.

Willie returned to the cot and sat there wondering if it was night or day. He had lost all sense of time and he didn't know how long he had been down there. Minutes seemed like hours when all that was around you was silence. Eventually he lay back down and pulled the blanket over him and he waited until she finally returned.

* * *

Abigail had a tray of food and was headed down to the cellar. Barnabas was close behind her following the instructions he was given. He was no longer to allow Abigail to be alone with the young man.

Barnabas opened the cell door and Willie quickly sat up. He ignored the site of the dark suit and focused on the beautiful exhausted looking girl behind him.

"Abigail…I know…I know it was you. I know you were here. I know what Angelique did."

"She isn't capable of answering you Willie. She cannot look at you or get anywhere near you while you are awake."

Willie looked at Barnabas bewildered. "What is making her like this?"

"The locket." Barnabas answered as he pulled her hair away revealing a chain around her neck, along with a horrible red sore that circled her skin. It was raw and Willie could tell that it was bleeding.

"Is it…Is it hurting her? Oh Abby does it hurt?" Willie asked, now standing and stretched as far out as he could get to reach her.

"If she would stop trying to pull it off it wouldn't. She pulls at it constantly trying to tear it off."

"Then YOU take it off of her! Why don't you take it off?" Willie was horrified at the thought of Abigail nearly choking herself to death to remove it.

"I can't. Only one person can remove it." Barnabas' words grabbed the interest of Willie as well as Abigail. She was facing Willie but her eyes were focused on the ground. She could not bring herself to look at him in the least.

"W-who? WHO?!" Willie begged.

"You Willie. Only the one person she cannot get close to is the one that can remove it."

Willie stared at Abigail and saw that that the cement underneath her gaze was slowly being dripped on.

"Abby…honey don't cry. Please don't cry. I'll figure out a way. I swear! I'm…I'm okay. Please…"

* * *

The next few days were the same. During the day nothing eventful happened. Many times Abigail would simply go to the cell door and sit against it and listen to Willie through the door. It was frustrating to listen to him, hearing him pull at the chains and swear in fits of rage. Other times she would hear muffled sobs. She could take no more of this and it was time for her to figure out what was next. He would certainly go crazy down there and she would unravel as well.

This evening would be different. Abigail no longer fought the witch as her most precious blood was stolen from her veins. Tonight, however, she planned to find out exactly what the witch did with it. Shortly after the witch left the house Abigail followed leaving Barnabas protesting and warning her not to go.

Abigail quickly realized this would be a difficult task, she had already lost sight of Angelique. The last sight of her was through the gardens and out towards the river.

The night air was cool but you could tell that spring was soon on its way. The smell of dirt and forest surrounded Abigail and she was thankful that the moon was providing enough light to see the path through the dense woods. Abigail continued to walk through the woods and found her way to the riverbank. It wasn't a forgiving river. The water was frigid and it rushed down the banks eventually spilling into the ocean somewhere.

Abigail felt as though she had been searching forever and gave up hope of finding the witch until she heard a faint voice. She looked down the riverbank and saw a stone bridge connecting one bank to the other. Atop it was a beautiful blonde haired women whose reflection bounced off the water in the moonlight. It was Angelique.

Abigail slowly made her way closer and closer to the bridge, careful to stay out of site. She sat almost at the base of the stone pillar that held up the decrepit bridge. Quietly she started to listen.

"Do as I say and revenge will be yours. You must trust me."

Abigail flinched when she saw something drop from the bridge. She knew what it was as it dropped. It was the odd silver cup but it had something red tied to it. The red thing floated for a moment and then the river swirled around it and pulled it and the silver cup that contained her blood down and under water. It a second was gone.

* * *

The beautiful young girl sat at the edge of the river and waited. Her swollen belly was visible in the bright moonlight sky. Every night since the voices began she waited to collect the odd silver cup that would mysteriously pop up. Suddenly the red ball appeared and the girl clambered down the side of the bank and quickly snatched the red ball, pulling up the silver cup attached to it.

She carefully pulled the cork out of the cup and poured the crimson liquid into a small glass bottle. She replaced the cork back in the silver cup then crawled back up the bank and stood atop the bridge. She then threw it back into the river. She watched as the water swirled like a whirlpool and sucked the cup down under the water.

Quickly she retreated. She had her instructions.

* * *

Abigail sat there and continued to watch as Angelique stared over the bridge. Panic set in when the witch began to move and head off of the bridge and down towards the opposite bank. Abigail crept deeper into the shadows wondering what she was doing.

Angelique hovered over the water and then, after ten or fifteen minutes of waiting there, the red ball popped out of the water. Abigail was stunned. _What the hell? _Angelique snatched up the red ball and pulled up the metal cup. She undid the cork and tipped the bottle upside down. An evil grin flashed across her face when not a single drop exited the inverted container.

_What? What the hell just happened?_

Abigail was thoroughly confused but aware enough of herself to get back to the house before Angelique did. She didn't waste time. Quietly she crawled away from the banks and once clear ran at full speed back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12 - Research

Research

Abigail ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life, and when she reached the gardens she was amazed that she actually managed to find her way back at all. She stopped to sit down on the iron bench and took in a deep breath through her nose. The air was filled with the musty smell of the decaying gardens but there was something else, a smell that she didn't find pleasant at all, the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Have a nice evening jog Mrs. Loomis?"

Abigail looked up to see the detective leaning against the decrepit marble statue across from her. One hand griping the statue's left bosom and the other hand flicking the cigarette into the tangled mess of rose bushes and vines. Abigail stared at the glow of the burning cigarette butt and for a moment wished the entire garden would light up in flames and burn the old house to the ground.

"Your hot shot lawyer friend isn't around anymore to help ya. Pity."

The detective slithered towards her and took a seat next to her on the bench. Abigail kept her eyes fixed on the fading burning ember.

"I don't think Mr. Collins would take very kindly to your trespassing in his gardens. What do you want?"

"You know what I want Abigail and it's time for you to fess up." Joe lit another cigarette. " Tell me, how did you get all those people to say they were with you on New Year's huh? I followed up with about a dozen people and they all said you were with them. How could that be when you were here murdering some psychic and a bunch of kids?"

Abigail started to stand up but the detective's heavy hand grabbed her thigh and pushed her back down into the bench.

"I had nothing to do with that and you have no right to be here." Abigail pulled his hand from her thigh and started to stand again.

"Shouldn't you be out busting high school kids smoking pot behind the elementary school? Or maybe a stolen livestock case? That's really more your speed anyway from what I hear. Homicide is a bit over your head don't you think?"

Abigail's tone was cold and sharp and it infuriated the detective. Abigail started to walk to the back door when she was spun around and thrust against the back of the house. The detective grabbed her pants by the waist band and drew her close to him as his other hand reached behind her and up and inside of her shirt.

"Look you little bitch you're going to wish you were nicer to me once I prove you are guilty." His cigarette was hanging from his mouth seemingly stuck to his lips as he spoke.

Abigail tried to squirm away but he just pulled her closer. She started to panic when his hand began to roam and make its way to the front side of her chest underneath her clothes. She looked around and then in an impulse grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and firmly put it out on the back of his hand.

The detective instantly released her and took a step back. "Ahhhhh Shit! SHIT!" His eyes were burning with anger. Abigail tried to quickly get into the house and as she started to open the door Barnabas pulled it open for her.

"Good evening Ms. Chilton. I assume you forgot your keys to the front door again. Please do come in and get warmed up.

Abigail had never actually been happy to see Barnabas before. She was completely relieved to see him now and rushed in the house and stood behind him as if he were her protector.

"And you are trespassing Mr…?"

"Detective Sands...Joe Sands."

"Ah detective! Is there something I can do for you?"

"No Mr. Collins. I was just leaving. My business is with Mrs. Loomis there." Joe became visibly nervous. Abigail was happy to see that Barnabas intimidated him as much as anybody else.

"I see. Well the next time you wish to call on Ms. Chilt… Mrs. Loomis I would encourage you to use the front door and knock. If you'll excuse us now it has been a long night and I'm afraid I must retire for the evening. I trust you can find your way back to your car." Barnabas didn't wait for a response. He shut the door quickly leaving the detective feeling slightly humiliated on the back porch.

"Thank you." Abigail looked at Barnabas and her eyes were sincere.

"You're welcome."

"Is she back?" Abigail sat down at the kitchen table and ran her hand across a red stain in the wood. She fought back the idea that this stain was probably a remnant from one of Willie's beatings in that house. She shuddered at the thought.

"Yes she has been back for some time but I am not sure where she went."

"I saw something strange tonight. I followed Angelique." Abigail explained what she saw and Barnabas' eyes grew darker as she went on. "Does it make any sense to you?"

Barnabas hesitated for a moment and then simply shook his head. "No."

* * *

Angelique returned to the old house and saw Barnabas sitting in the chair reading some book he had probably read a hundred times before. It aggravated her knowing he was more interested in what was between the pages than herself. He looked serious and handsome and her desire for him burned as strong as it had when she was a young girl. She wanted to feel the closeness again of a man. She wanted to feel what it was like to have what Willie and Abigail had. With that thought in her head she turned and headed towards the cell in the basement.

When the cell door opened Willie was awake and throwing pieces of bread at the floor as he watched the mice scurry out and grab it and then scurry back into the dark cracks in the wall. Abigail stood before him and was looking into his eyes and a moment of pure happiness swept over him when she quickly walked towards him and embraced him, kissing him fiercely. It didn't take but a second in that embrace for him to know that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh Willie I've missed you…"

When they both let go the sour knot appeared. There was something not right with her. Something different and it made him hesitant. Her eyes were too distant and her smile was cold. Even her kiss, especially her kiss, felt emotionless.

"Abby are you … are you alright?" He watched as she turned and sat down next to him on the little cot.

"Did you miss me? Tell me you love me…tell me how much you love me Willie" Abigail then pushed Willie down so that he was lying on the cot and she was on top of him. She had his hands pinned under hers above his head. "Tell me!"

"Abby w-what…what are you doing?" Willie started to struggle beneath her and was confused by her strength.

Abigail pushed him harder into the little cot and pulled both his hands into one of hers, locking them above his head while her other hand roughly grabbed and tugged at his thigh and the surrounding areas.

"Abby stop… Stop!" Willie started to squirm beneath her as she pressed her lips harshly against his. Something was very wrong.

Willie was trying to get a breath from under her lips and tried turn his head away from her. He closed his eyes to gain focus and then opened them again but Abigail was gone. The face staring down at him now was the same one that found him in the burned out old church. He now knew who the angel was. _My God. Angelique!_

Looking into the witch's face he started to panic and tried to buck her off of him, finding it difficult with one leg stretched and tied to the floor.

Angelique released his hands and pushed her hand over his mouth and continued to grope his upper thighs and between them. Her face turned from the beauty into the horrific, black eyed skeletal figure, catapulting Willie into even more of a panic and he thrashed to get out from under her.

"Is this how you treat your love?" Angelique was furious. She leaned down and hissed into his ear. "I don't care what happens, your precious Abigail will die. I will see to it. As soon as I have no need for her I will slit her throat and let you watch while I do it."

"nnnmmm!" Willie couldn't manage a word under her hand and he tried to pry it away but her strength was far more than his. His eyes were wildly searching the room when he noticed Barnabas standing in the doorway.

"Angelique…release the boy!" Angelique quickly pulled up and off of Willie leaving him gasping for air. "You have no need for him." Barnabas walked quickly between Willie and Angelique. "Let's not forget that he was MY property not YOURS! If you will turn me back into the monster he will be my property again. I do not want him harmed!"

Willie was now standing atop the cot and backed up against the wall watching as the two ex-lovers began to fight.

"Yours! Oh that's rich… and do you plan to nearly kill the boy again?"

"Kill the girl when you are done with her but this one is mine."

Willie jumped down from the cot. "Kill her!? N-No… you can't! You – you won't get away with it! People know she's here! She'll be missed! Th-they'll come lookin' for her. Oh God!" Willie turned to Barnabas and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Barnabas please! Ya can't let it happen. Ya can't!" Barnabas pushed Willie off of him and down to the floor.

"You heard me Angelique, the boy remains with me."

"Fine. You can have the wreck of a man. He is useless to me once my business is done here." Angelique turned and stormed out of the cell. Barnabas turned to Willie who was still sitting on the ground and reached out a hand to him.

"Come on Willie, stand up."

"I won't be your slave again. I-I won't." Willie didn't take his hand and continued to sit on the floor and backed away from him slightly. "And if she dies I'll die too. One way or another I'll make sure of it."

"Willie I have asked you to have faith. You need to trust me. Here, take my hand."

Willie reluctantly reached out and grabbed it and Barnabas helped him to his feet; the chain around his ankle clanked against the cement. "Please can't ya take this off?" Willie shook his leg.

"I'm sorry but I cannot."

"When…when will this all be over?" Willie asked in a quiet voice as he watched Barnabas retreat from the cell.

"Soon I imagine. It will be over for all of us one way or another." The last sound Willie heard that night was the clanking of the door.

* * *

The night passed by slowly and when morning came Abigail entered the great room and once again found Barnabas sitting next to Angelique. She wondered what they talked about and if Barnabas had any feelings other than hatred for her. There were even times when she felt pity for Angelique. In the lonely hours of the night she thought about Willie how she would feel if he ever left her for another woman. The thoughts were unbearable and she would be left empty and desolate. Abigail thought surely that those feelings were ones that Angelique had. But her pity never lasted, the harsh realization of her situation was always awakened the minute the knife came out and her blood was harvested into the small silver cup.

Abigail couldn't get her mind off of the events of the night before either. She wanted to know more about that bridge and the river. There was something that Barnabas wasn't telling her.

"I need to go to the store. We have very little food left." Abigail broke the silence of the great room.

"Of course. Barnabas darling please give our girl some money." Mornings were a strange time. Abigail was always treated like a child…like _their_ child. It was an eerie feeling that made her uncomfortable. But it was also a time when Angelique was most agreeable. Angelique never worried that Abigail would run. As long as Willie was a prisoner in the belly of the house there was no need for worry.

Abigail grabbed the money and calmly walked out and hopped in the truck. She pulled away from the house slowly but once she hit the small two lane highway she hit the gas and drove as fast as she could towards town. She made it to the library in record time and began her research of the little bridge. Her historical background made the search far easier for her than it might have been for someone else. She was accustomed to looking for small history nuggets as a part of her job and it didn't take long before she found an article in under the microfiche reader. The article read:

**Carriage Bridge Claims Another Teen**

March 3, 1964

15 year old Calem Standish plunged to his death on Monday night from the Carriage Bridge after fighting with his friends. Calem's family told news affiliates that he had started to act strange and a large amount of marijuana and other controlled substances were found in his backpack. They suspect that he and his friends were in the woods and that he accidentally fell from the bridge. His death is under investigation and his body has not yet been found.

Abigail didn't finish reading the rest of the story, she instead searched to the next one.

**Historical Society Proposes to Save Local 'Suicide Bridge'**

August 3, 1965

After nearly a decade of people vanishing after leaping to their death from the Carriage Bridge it has been proposed that the bridge be torn down. The local historical society has fought this proposal given that the bridge is the oldest known bridge in Collinsport. 

Abigail continued to read almost a dozen different stories and discovered that over the last decade nearly a dozen people ranging from children to the elderly had jumped or fallen from the bridge and their bodies were never found. There were even occurrences of people's dogs jumping from the bridge and disappearing. She read that the bridge had a strange cult following amongst the town's teenage population and was a popular hangout especially on the days before and after Halloween.

Abigail glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and electric panic flushed through her. _Shit… I've been her nearly two hours! _Abigail quickly left the library and headed to the store. Angelique knew exactly how long it took to get there and back and Abigail never knew if she was being spied through the mirror during the day. The library was a risk and the fact that she lingered there so long was definitely going to draw attention.

Speeding back to the house Abigail thought about the bridge and the information her research presented to her. Although she found it interesting it only added to her confusion and the mystery of the night before. Her thoughts then jumped to Angelique and she worried about what would happen when she returned.

Abigail came into the house using the back entrance and she dropped the groceries on the table and started to make a tray for Willie.

"That took a long time didn't it?" Angelique stared at her with her icy blue eyes. Abigail felt the hairs on her neck stand up and the tension was palpable in the room.

"Y-yes I am sorry. It won't happen again." Abigail busied herself with putting the tray together.

"I should say not. Are you finished with the tray?"

"Almost…I want to bring him some tea."

"Forget the tea. Just bring him what is there."

Abigail did as she was told. She grabbed the tray and turned to leave the kitchen. Angelique followed closely behind.

"And why were you so curious about the bridge?"

Abigail froze half way down the stairs. _Shit…she knows._ She quickly tried to figure out what direction she would take at the current fork in her immediate future. _Lie? Tell her the truth? She already knows._

"I-I was bored. I had heard about the bridge a long time ago when I worked at the historical society here in town. I decided to kill some time. This house gets quite dull during the day." Abigail tried to keep herself calm and she continued to go down the stairs, the witch following in silence.

Abigail looked through the cell door before she opened it and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, just like it did every time returned to him. He was sitting on the cot trying to pull his foot through the metal cuff. His hair was messy and his face was pale but to her he looked devastatingly handsome and all she wanted was to feel his arms around her. She opened the door and entered and Angelique followed.

"And how are we today Willie? Having any luck getting free?" The witch's words were jovial and she laughed at the end of them. "Your little wife here was very curious today and you know what they say about what killed the cat."

Abigail turned and looked at Angelique and her face was covered in fear.

"I'm about through with you anyway Abigail. I think tonight I shall rid myself of you, you have given me what I needed. But I am not a horrible person. I'll let you spend the last remaining hours of your life with your husband. You can say your goodbye's."

Willie and Abigail both stared at Angelique. "No. No! Angelique please…"

Angelique pulled out the small doll and took the hair pin from her tussled bun. She then stuck it in the thigh of the small doll and Willie dropped instantly to the ground with a pained groan.

"Begging will get you nowhere Willie. But I'll let you watch as I dispose of her tonight." She pulled the hair pin from the dolls leg and Willie once again managed to get to his feet. Abigail stood in the corner of the room and was trembling with the frustration of not being able to do anything.

Angelique began to leave the cell and as Abigail followed the witch pushed her back in and locked the door. "No Abigail, you'll stay here. I meant what I said. Tonight I shall dispose of you. Enjoy your time with Willie. It will be your last time together. How tragic you can't get near him."

Angelique disappeared and Abigail moved to the far corner of the cell. Willie stretched himself as far as he could go but he couldn't reach her and she retreated even further into the corner, her face looking at the brick wall.

"Abby…Oh Abby th-this is all my fault. I love you…I love you so much." Willie's voice was broken and she could hear the pain and fear in it. She was shaking with frustration and again started to pull the locket as hard as she could tearing the skin once again around her neck.

"No Abby… stop…stop! You're going to hurt yourself. You heard what Barnabas said. Only I can take it off. If you could just come closer… try Abby…try!"

Abigail tried to turn to him but every muscle disobeyed her. She simply sat down on the ground facing the corner and began to weep into her hands leaving Willie to watch helplessly.


	13. Chapter 13 - Unforgiving Waters

Unforgiving Waters

"Abby it's killing me to see you like this." Willie looked around the cell and grabbed the blanket and threw it so that it was within her reach. He pulled himself as close as he could get to her and sat down on the cold damp floor. Abigail dragged the blanket over her shoulders and pulled it up tight around her trembling body. She remained in the corner and listened to Willie as he talked to her reassuring her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He told her how much he loved her and how great things would be for them when they got out of there. She knew he was trying to calm her but they both understood that their chances of getting out of this were slim. At times when his voice would begin to crack he would stop talking to regain his composure. She closed her eyes tight and tried to suppress her anguish when his composure would slip and he would quietly try to choke back a sob.

They didn't know how much time had passed and their blood froze with fear when the heavy cell door creaked open. Willie jumped to his feet and watched as Angelique and Barnabas both entered the room. Abigail stood up and Angelique grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her from the cell.

"Where are you taking her? Abigail! Where? Where are you taking her?"

"Barnabas you know where to meet us." Angelique was brief and left as fast as she came in dragging Abigail's protesting body behind her.

Willie was in a frenzied panic and began pulling at the chain as he yelled. "No. NO! Barnabas please… please let me go. Please! Don't let her take Abby. Oh God! Where is she taking her?" Willie pulled at the chain again. "Take this fucking thing off me!"

"You must try and calm down Willie." Barnabas was attempting to put his hand on Willie's shoulder but Willie backed away as if his touch was an electrified jolt.

"Calm down? You-you want me to calm down?! Is she going to kill her? Oh God she is! She's going to kill her! You can't let her… you have to stop her!" Willie dropped down to his knees at Barnabas' feet. His rage turned into fear and he began to plead with him. "Barnabas please help us. She can't die. I'm begging ya. I'll do whatever ya want just save her. I can't lose her… how can you let this happen?" Willie's voice turned into sobs.

"You need to trust me Willie. Now stand up and put your hands behind you. We need to follow them."

Willie rose slowly and faced him and spoke quietly. "Trust you. You've kept me locked up down here for weeks. God knows what you and that woman have done to Abby and you want me to trust you?"

"This is the only way you'll have a chance to save her. I am going to say and do things that may seem cruel but know that it is all in an effort to help you. Trust me Willie. You really have no other choice. Put the boots and jacket on. We are going outside."

With each second that passed Willie knew Abigail was in more and more danger. He surrendered to Barnabas and did as he was told. With his jacket and boots on he drew his arms behind his back and Barnabas quickly fastened a rope around each wrist and fastened them together. He then bent down and removed the cuff from around his ankle.

Willie stood there in the middle of the cell. His face expressed the pure panic and fear that he had. Barnabas then grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the cell.

The night air stung Willie's eyes as they walked from the house and through the gardens. It was the first time he had been able to be in the fresh air in weeks. As Barnabas guided Willie with a tight grip around his arm he began talking.

"Willie I meant what I said in my letters. I don't wish to cause you more harm."

"I-I never read them. I threw them out."

"You didn't read them?! You didn't get my warning then."

Willie stopped and pulled out of Barnabas grip. "NO! I didn't read them! W-What warning?"

"No matter now. We need to keep moving." Barnabas grabbed a hold of Willie again and roughly pulled him through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Willie was having a difficult time seeing where they were going.

"To the Carriage bridge. She has Abigail there. She is waiting for us."

"W-what? No! What is she going to do?"

"She is going to push her off the bridge so that she will drown." Barnabas' voice was very matter of fact and the words hit Willie square in the chest. He faltered and lost his footing and fell to the ground.

"Get up! We must keep moving."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!" Abigail yelped as Angelique pushed her out of the house and into the gardens. The witch had tied Abigail's hands in front of her and was dragging her by the long tail of the ropes.

"I'm going to allow you to discover the mystery of the Carriage Bridge. Once Barnabas reports to the police about your tragic plunge from the bridge tomorrow's headline will read 'Suicide Bridge Claims yet Another Soul'. Of course they will never find your body."

"You can't do this!" Abigail tried to pull away from her. "You're crazy! You still need me! How are you going to get your revenge?"

"Your blood was all I needed."

"What about Willie!? What are you going to do with him?" Abigail was now nearly jogging behind the witch as they made their way to the bridge.

"His fate is already sealed. Things will be back the way they were, except you'll die instead of saving him."

"What?! What are you talking about?" When Abigail looked up she saw the bridge in front of her and she instantly became nauseated with terror.

* * *

Barnabas and Willie reached the stone archway and once they were upon it Barnabas pushed Willie harshly down to the ground.

"Here, I brought him like you asked. Get it over with."

Willie looked around and found Abigail standing near the edge of the bridge. Her hands bound in front of her and tied tight around her body, the knots were at her back and out of her reach. Her eyes were cast down towards her feet and the locket flashed the moons lite against her black sweater.

"Willie you are just in time. Abigail was just about to jump off the bridge… Oh where are my manners…Abigail did you want to say something to him before you depart this world?" Angelique was enjoying herself and spinning around the bridge.

Willie managed to pull himself up and moved to go to her when Barnabas pulled him back and snuck a whisper in his ear. "If you go to her she will be forced to jump to stay out of your reach." Willie looked at him at the realization; his blue eyes wide and scared.

"Well Willie take a good long look. Abigail you can jump any time now."

Abigail looked at Angelique in horror. "No. NO! I won't!"

Angelique pulled out the familiar hated doll and pin. She thrust the pin deep into the dolls chest and Willie dropped instantly to the ground and began to gasp for breath. His eyes started to roll behind his head from the excruciating pain.

"What are you doing? You'll kill him! Angelique I told you that the boy is mine!" Barnabas dropped down to Willie as he continued to gasp for air.

"Abigail darling you can make a choice. You can live and I will kill him right now…or you can jump and your precious Willie will go on to live his miserable life and you will drown and disappear."

Willie tried to speak but couldn't get the sounds out.

"Okay…OKAY! STOP!" Abigail was crying almost uncontrollably. "I'll do it but please release him before I do. Please!"

Angelique pulled the pin out and Willie slowly recovered as Barnabas helped to stand him back up.

"Abby don't…don't do it! Oh Abby it should be me not you! Angelique please take me…not her. Abby please don't do this. I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you."

"Look Barnabas … he loves her so much he would DIE for her. Why couldn't YOU have felt that way about me!" The witch's jealousy again started to boil over. She pulled out the pin again and went to cram it into the dolls chest and end his life once and for all.

"Angelique! I'll jump! I'm ready…" Angelique froze and slowly put the doll back in her pocket. Abigail was standing on the edge of the bridge and she knew she couldn't speak to Willie directly so she directed her last words to Barnabas. "Tell him…Tell him I love him so much it aches and that I miss his touch and that I was blessed to have him in my life even if it was for a short time. Tell him not to lose hope."

"Enough!" Angelique didn't want to hear another word and pushed Abigail off the bridge with almost no effort at all.

"NOOOOOOO! ABBY NOOOOOO!" Willie lunged to the side of the bridge and watched Abigail struggle in the water. He then watched as the water began to rage around her and pull her down and out of site.

"Oh God Abby! No… please God NO!" Willie ran to the other side of the bridge wildly looking for her to emerge from the cold unforgiving waters. Barnabas then grabbed Willie by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back. He bent Willie over the ledge of the bridge and his back pressed hard into the stone. Barnabas pulled Willie's face close to his and then whispered again to him. "Trust me Willie. You can still save her." With incredible swiftness Barnabas spun Willie around and cut the cords from around his wrists. He then pushed Willie over the side of the bridge into the raging river below.

Angelique ran to the edge of the bridge and watched as Willie's body disappeared down into the swirling waters. "Barnabas what have you done! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Revival

Revival

The impact into the icy water knocked the breath out of Willie and he felt his muscles begin to seize almost immediately. He spun around in the water thrashing his hands wildly trying to stay above the surface and frantically looking for Abigail. In an instant he felt something tugging at his leg and the water swirled around him, suctioning him down into the frigid depths. He managed one last gasp of air before he was pulled under the black waters. He had his eyes opened wide but couldn't tell what direction was up. Panic set in deeper as his heart raced out of his chest. He clawed as if he were trying to climb a non-existent ladder to the surface but his body continued to spin deeper and deeper below. He was just about to draw an involuntary mouthful of water into his lungs when he was catapulted up to the surface. He searched around desperately looking for Abigail.

It was her screams that drew his eyes to her location and he immediately began to swim towards her. She couldn't keep her head above water with her arms bound and he tried to shout out to her as she bobbed several times before she disappeared below the surface.

"Abby! ABBY!" Willie swam to where she was and began pushing the water from side to side as if he were able to clear it away to find her. He dove under the icy water and was driven by pure adrenaline when he saw her floating. He dove down and grabbed on to her, pulling her up to the surface. "Hold on Abby…Oh God hold on!"

Willie shredded through the water and reached the river bank. He pulled her out and immediately tipped her head to the side and gave her multiple chest compressions in the hopes that the water would expel. Abigail's chest lurched up off the ground and Willie quickly rolled her on her side as she sputtered water and began to vomit on the river bank. He whispered softly in her ear as he untied the ropes telling her that it would be alright but the sound of his voice caused Abigail to tense. After a second or two she began to pull away from him.

"Abby…calm down! You're okay… you're okay!"

Abigail began to crawl and distance herself from him. When he reached out to her she backed away further. She struggled to get on her feet but once upright she quickly moved away.

"Shit…the locket!" Willie approached her but she continued to take a step back for every step he took forward. "I've had enough of this!" Willie ran towards her and before she could turn and run he wrapped both arms around her and as gently as he could he brought her down to the ground. Willie carefully pinned her to the cold forest floor, her legs squirming to get away, and her face turned away from his. He used some of his body weight to hold her down, grabbed the locket, and in one swift yank ripped it from her neck.

There was an impenetrable silence for a second but it seemed like minutes.

"Abby…please look at me. Please say something…anything…please!" Willie was on all fours over her, awkwardly petting her hair as if he were afraid to touch her for fear of breaking her. "Please…"

Abigail was scared to try and move. _What if I can't? Oh God what if I still can't? _She slowly moved her head to look at him and was elated when her body responded. She looked at his face and into those piercing blue eyes for the first time in such a long time. He stared back at her and a gentle smile crossed his lips. It was the same gentle smile that she would give anything to see. He swept her hair away from her face and Abigail could see the love and fear and relief in his gaze. She had missed him so terribly and she couldn't hold back her emotions.

"Oh Willie!" She choked out the words and began to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Oh thank God," Willie returned the embrace and they both held onto each other, "God I've missed you." He wrapped his hand in her hair and the two lay on the ground together, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Willie I'm so sorry." Abigail's voice was barely audible. "I didn't want to leave you down there. Every day I sat outside that cell I…I heard you…I died a thousand times…"

"Abby no…please…please don't cry." Willie helped her to sit up and pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. "Don't cry. I knew all the time you were there." Willie held on to her until she finally stopped crying but he had other thoughts on his mind. They had somehow survived but the fact that Angelique and Barnabas were still out there was not lost on him.

"We need to get out of here Abby. I need to get you into town and into some warm clothes. Your shaking."

They both looked around and saw the bridge. It was empty and there was no sign of either of their captors.

"Wh-where did they go?" Abigail was still whispering.

"I don't know and I don't care. We need to get out of here. We'll find the road and hitch a ride." He grabbed Abigail's hand and they began to walk from the bridge but she very clearly didn't have the strength to continue and she collapsed to the ground.

Willie picked her up and carried her like a child towards the road.

* * *

"Where is it? I need to set you down honey. Can you stand?" Willie gently placed Abigail down and she stood against a tree.

"Where the hell is the road? It should be right here!" Willie looked around but the only thing there was a dirt path about as wide as two cars. "I don't understand…"

"Are we lost?"

"I – uh… no. I don't think so…it doesn't make sense…the road was right here!" Willie looked around in every direction. "I know these woods like the back of my hand."

Abigail began to shake again, the wet clothes and the cold night air was starting to set in and she collapsed down to her knees.

"We need to get you out of these clothes and someplace warm." Willie scooped her up again and saw smoke in the distance. He knew it wasn't near the old house and he wondered what was causing the smoke. _Campers maybe…they have a fire…worth a shot. _Willie carried her through the woods to the source of the fire. He remembered the area but it looked so different now.

Willie again had to set Abigail down. She seemed to be gaining a small bit of strength and she stood on her own looking around.

"Abigail I never saw these houses before. I've .. I've been through these woods a hundred times. Only thing I ever found were the last decaying remains of some foundations and the old wells. Remember the night I fell in one? With the kids? It was around here I swear!" Willie stared at the small log homes in wonder.

"We've been gone over a year Willie…they must have been put up since we left. My guess is that someone bought this land and decided to rebuild them. Probably the historical society. They do this kind of thing...people live in these places and revive the old ways. Like a living museum."

"It does look like there are people here. I'm going to go knock on the door." Willie stood Abigail next to a tree and knocked on the door of the closest cabin. A young man greeted him.

"Can I help ya?" The man's face was serious but the expression changed as soon as he took a good look at Willie. It almost looked shocked.

"My wife and I … we," Willie struggled for words to explain what happened, "we had an accident and fell into the river. We have no car or money. She-she is freezing and I need to get her warm. I don't think she'll make it if I have to walk to town."

"Please…please come in." Willie retrieved Abigail and set her down in front of the fire place.

The young man hustled around the small cabin and lit several oil lamps. He didn't ask any questions and pulled on his shoes and coat. Willie noticed that they looked old, not tattered old but style wise old.

"You can stay here okay? I'll be back in maybe an hour. I don't have much but you're welcome to any food that I have. Ya need ta get her outta those clothes and warm. Here, wrap yourselves in the blankets and make sure ya warm her up in front of the fire."

Willie watched the man leave and was slightly concerned at his odd and abrupt departure, but right now his focus was on Abigail. She was shaking uncontrollably and he knew she was freezing. He had been there himself when Barnabas forced him outside in the cold for long periods of time and he remembered how agonizing it felt. Willie shook of the memories away and looked at her. Even in her current state he couldn't quantify the level of emotion he had for her. He never asked for it nor expected it and he certainly didn't feel he deserved her. He just loved her so completely and it scared him. The fear of losing her was unthinkable. Willie moved to her and gently removed her wet jacket and sweater as well as her wet pants. She sat in her undergarments shivering and sobbing while he pulled the blanket over her and stoked the fire. He quickly disrobed himself out of the wet garments and pulled her in close to him. They sat there with the warmth of the fire, skin on skin, warming each other back to normal.

While they waited for the man to return Abigail would still for brief periods of time but would inevitably break down in tears again. The emotions from the weeks before and the realization of what happened taking their toll.

"You were stolen from me," Abigail said in a whisper into Willie's neck, "I was terrified that I would never see you again."

Willie squeezed her tight. "Everything will be okay. I-I'm right here. Please…don't cry. In the morning we'll get a ride into Bangor and I'll call Eli."

"I knew something was wrong when I saw the daisies," Abigail began to sob again, "and those horrible plastic ties. Oh Willie you must have been so scared."

Willie gently turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. He cupped her face and kissed her while he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm here…I'm right here and I'm okay…and more importantly you're okay. Close your eyes and try and get some sleep."

"Don't let go of me Willie." Abigail's body continued to shutter beneath the blankets. Willie wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"I've got you. I won't let go."

Abigail drifted off to sleep, her shivering body finally quieted, and Willie managed to close his eyes and rest as he held her.

* * *

"Let them sleep Calem. They must be exhausted." An older woman stood beside the couple and looked down on them in a very motherly way. "They are a stunning couple aren't they? I wonder what caused them to jump from the bridge."

"Maybe one of 'ems sick," an elderly man sitting at the kitchen table spoke in a scratchy voice.

"I don't think so…they look fairly healthy to me given the circumstances."

The voices caused Willie to stir and open his eyes. He was surprised when he looked around to find a handful of people now standing and sitting in the small cabin, all eyes looking at him and Abigail.

"Uh..I…h-hello," Willie's body tensed and he stuttered out a whispered greeting to the strangers. He then quickly looked down at himself and Abigail to make sure that they were covered and not exposing any of their unclothed bodies beneath the blanket.

"Oh child you just relax," The older, motherly woman placed her hand on his head and patted it, "you are among friends here. Calem, honey, please put some hot soup on the fire."

"Yes ma'am." The young man swiftly followed orders and returned back to the strange couple.

Abigail started to stir and open her eyes. Willie gripped her tight and pulled the blanket around her so that she didn't accidentally open it up not realizing that they were currently on display. She leaned over and kissed Willie on the cheek and then let out a small gasp when she realized they were not alone, gripping Willie harder.

"My apologies, we didn't mean to scare ya. Let me introduce everybody," The young man walked to the older woman and put both his hands on her shoulders, "This is Rose. She lives here with me and is like a mother to me and the others." He then walked to the kitchen table and pointed at the elderly man, "This old man is Vernon. Grumpy as they come." He laughed and slapped the man on the back and the old man returned the laughter.

"The little girl there is Mary. She is about 5 or 6 I think. She doesn't speak much." The young man then walked over to a woman, possibly in her early thirties, and grabbed her hand to pull her out from the shadows. "This is Susana. She takes care of Mary."

"Very nice to meet you," the young lady said softly, "I'm very sorry for whatever reason brought you here."

"Susana, stop with that talk," the motherly woman shot Susana a stern look and then grabbed a pile of clothes and set them down near the couple, "now who might the two of you be?"

"Oh..I-I'm Willie, Willie Loomis and this is my wife Abby." He again pulled her tight against him.

"Pleasure to meet you Willie…Abby. There are others that were not able to come over to meet you. We all live in these cabins out here. There are 8 cabins in total. One of them is vacant and you are welcome to it. It does require some fixin' up but at least it is a place to stay. Vernon owns the land here and has kindly allowed us to live on it."

"That's very kind," Abigail answered quickly, "but we need to get back to Chicago. Could we trouble you for a night's stay and possibly a ride into Bangor in the morning? And I'm sorry I don't think we got your name?"

The group remained silent and looked at each other with a tension that was visible.

"My apologies, my name is Calem, Calem Standish. I think you two should get changed and get some sleep. We'll leave ya be here tonight to rest. Vernon, can Rose and I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Oh no…we don't want to put you out of your home," Abigail was embarrassed and didn't want to be a bother.

"No trouble. You two need some time alone. Of course you two can stay with me. I need some help with a few things around the house anyway so it works out for the best. Help yourself to the soup on the fire." The elderly man slowly stood up from the table and grabbed his cane.

The odd group of people gathered and in a few minutes they were gone leaving Willie and Abigail confused and slightly relieved to be alone.

"That…well that was strange," Willie stood up and out from the blanket. He walked over to the clothes and held up a pair of pants. "Christ…look how old these things are." He then held up a dress.

"Calem Standish…that name sounds so familiar." Abigail stood up and walked around the room. She repeated the name over and over as she inspected the antique furnishing. She stood near the kitchen table and turned back to look at Willie. "I know where I have heard that name before…"

Willie turned around and looked at her, he was only half listening. "What?... I'm sorry… I mean look at this stuff. Are they some kind of historians or something?"

"Willie…I read an article about Calem Standish. He jumped from the Carriage bridge in 1963. He was only fifteen. They never found his body."

"Okay…well maybe someone else has the same name."

"Willie…I read about all of them. I remember the stories. The elderly man…he jumped after his wife died."

"Look, the Calem guy is clearly not 15. He looks like he is in his twenties."

"Exactly…that is how old he would be now Willie. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong."

* * *

Barnabas walked into the police station and was greeted by a most unwelcoming detective Sands.

"Mr. Collins, what brings you here this evening?"

"I have tragic news to report I'm afraid. Mr. and Mrs. Loomis have committed suicide. I tried to stop them but they jumped before I was able."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The jumped to their deaths from the Carriage bridge."

"Are..are you sure? This is crazy ! Why! Why would they do that?" The detective quickly got on his coat and grabbed his keys. "Where? Where is this bridge? Take me there…"

Barnabas knew he must oblige and hesitantly guided the detective to the small stone bridge that was high above the river flowing below it. There was no trace of the couple.


	15. Chapter 15 - Unwelcome Memories

Unwelcome Reminders

Abigail walked around the small cabin trying to suppress the overwhelming feeling to throw up while Willie folded the old clothes and then turned to tend to the soup that was hanging from the hook above the fire.

Abigail felt nauseous, and weak, and the room kept spinning. One part of her couldn't sit still and the other part was exhausted and wanted to collapse. She pulled the blanket tight around her body and started to tremble again.

"Do you think-," Abigail paused and her overwhelmed feelings bubbled up again and she felt like she had swallowed a dozen cotton balls.

Willie grabbed his shirt to wrap around the hot handle of the pot. Cooking this way was an unwanted memory for him; he had his time in the old house to thank for that. He placed the pot on a slab of wood that was sitting on the counter and turned his attention towards her.

"Do I think what - Jesus Abby!" One look at her and he knew she was about to fall apart. Usually she was the strong one, but now she looked frail, like a ghost. Her face was white and she was sweating. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to the kitchen chair and easing her into it.

"Sit, I'm going to get you some of this soup. It will help you warm up." Willie looked through the small cupboard and pulled out 2 multicolored ceramic bowls. Both of them were chipped in various spots. He found a small box on the counter and he recognized it. It was similar to the one that Barnabas had that held the silverware. He briefly thought about how much time Barnabas would make him spend polishing the silver for guests that never came to visit. His hatred of the man was still strong. Another unwelcome memory.

"Here…try and eat a little something." Willie pulled another chair close to her. "You might feel better."

"Do you think that they think we're dead?" Abigail's voice was weak.

Willie didn't know what to say, but now wasn't the time to hold back information. He twisted his spoon in the bowl and stared at the mystery contents floating in it.

"I – I don't know. Barnabas pushed me into the water, he told me to trust him. He told me that I could still save you," Willie's hand brushed through his hair and he began to rub the back of his neck. "It's …It's like he knew I would find ya. I don't think he thinks we're dead. I don't think he wants us dead."

"What if they come for us?" Abigail was taking small sips of the soup and it tasted a bit watery, but the hot liquid was a welcome feeling in her belly.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Willie shook his head and pushed his bowl away from him, "I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." His self-loathing thoughts were back. _What kind of man am I if I can't protect her. She deserves so much better than me. _

Abigail reached over and pulled one of his hands out of their knotted grip and held it. "You do protect me... all the time. And what you went through, you stayed alive for me so that you could protect me again now."

Willie didn't respond. He stood up and placed his barely touched soup onto the counter and then retrieved hers. Despite the way she felt she managed to finish almost the entire bowl.

"Let's get some sleep, I think we are safe here tonight. We can deal with the rest in the morning. We'll visit Alex and hopefully get enough money from him to get us on the next bus out of here," Willie pulled back the covers of the bed, "No…can…can ya leave those lit?" Willie's voice quivered with embarrassment and Abigail pulled her hand away from the oil lamp and gave Willie an understanding smile.

They both crawled into the average sized wooden bed. It had high posts and reminded Willie of the bed in Josette's room. Everywhere he looked he could find something that reminded him of that dusty and decaying old house.

"What about the stories I read…what if-"

"I'm sure it is just coincidence. That's all." Willie almost believed that, but right now he didn't want to upset her more by entertaining the thought.

They crawled under the covers, the fire warming the small single room cabin, and they held onto each other tight. It had been what seemed like a lifetime since they had the comfort of each other through a night's sleep and they both drifted off never letting go of one another.

* * *

"So what do we tell them?" Calem sat with Rose and Vernon around a small round wooden table in a cabin that was almost identical to the one they just left.

"The truth I guess. They're gonna find out sooner or later anyway," the elderly man tapped on the table with his knotted fingers.

"They're gonna freak out. I remember when I found out—" Calem's voice trailed off and Rose stood behind him and placed a motherly kiss on his head.

"They're different than we were. They weren't tryin' to end their lives. You can tell by lookin' at 'em." The old man cleared his throat as he spoke, a distant pain still resonating in his voice.

"I wonder what happened to them," Calem peeked out the window and looked at the cabin next door in the hopes of catching a glimpse of what they were doing, "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, the poor dears, they have no idea. Just the three of us will speak with them. I don't want everyone there. Especially Nancy, she's been so nervous and jumpy lately. It will be far too distracting, and who knows what their reaction will be when we tell them." Rose pushed at the firewood in the fireplace sending a burst of heat into the room.

* * *

The thin curtains in the cabin did nothing to mask the sunlight beaming through, and the warmth it brought cascaded around the young couple huddled beneath the blankets.

Abigail sleepily opened her eyes and squinted as the light beamed in her face. She looked around the unfamiliar room and her heart raced in a brief panic. She was disoriented until she saw the blonde tousled hair lying against her chest. The sight of him calmed her almost instantly. Willie was still asleep and had draped himself around her, he was snoring lightly. She reached down and ran her hand through his hair and he twisted slowly, gripping her tightly, but not waking. Abigail thought that it was probably the first night he had slept since he was taken from their apartment. The thought of his abduction and what he went through made tears rim her eyes.

Abigail tried to rid herself of the terrible thoughts and noticed that physically she felt considerably better than the night before, but her emotions were running a muck. She sat quietly in the glow of the sun and held onto the fragile boy that she loved more than she thought was possible. She bent over to kiss him and he stirred, stretching and waking up in her arms.

Willie felt calm and strong, two feelings he hadn't had in a long time. He turned up and saw Abigail staring down at him. He felt shy for a sliver of time wondering how long she was watching him.

"Good morning," Abigail stroked the blond sweeps across his forehead.

"Hi," Willie yawned an answer back, "feeling better?"

"A bit."

Willie wiggled up and pulled her into a tight embrace and Abigail began to cry.

"No…no don't cry. Please Abby..."

Abigail couldn't help it, her strong exterior had somehow betrayed her and she was at the mercy of her fragile emotions. She didn't even know why she was crying. Willie held her until she quieted and eventually she fell back asleep.

Only an hour passed and Willie stroked her hair and held her gently until she stirred. She looked up at him, tears gone, and asked him a question that didn't reflect the heaviness of the situation they were currently in. It was far too normal.

"Are you hungry?" Abigail asked, hopeful.

"I am…you?" Willie was smiling back at her.

"Yes. The soup was terrible."

Willie rolled out of bed and moved into the kitchen looking for food.

"There isn't much, but I found eggs and some cheese. Omelet?"

Abigail answered yes and watched as Willie maneuvered around the old kitchen as if he had cooked in there a thousand times. Willie noticed her gawking and smiled.

"I'm used to this kind of kitchen," Willie gave her a half smile, again more unwelcome memories, "The old house was just like this...just a lot bigger. You should get dressed." Willie went through the motions of making breakfast.

"I'm not putting that thing on. I'll put my own clothes on. They're dry." Abigail took the dress that was brought the night before and laid it out over the chair. It was heavy and the front of it had a laced up corset. _No way I'm putting that on._ After all she wasn't a part of their historical revival. She then threw Willie's clothes on a bench. "You should put some clothes on too, walking around in your underwear might shock our new … uh… new friends." Abigail giggled.

Willie smirked and realized she was probably right. He finished up with preparing breakfast and then pulled on his own dirty, but now dry clothing.

The two ate at the table and planned out what they would do next. The key was to get to Alex and then to call Eli. They agreed that they needed to leave quickly. They would finish eating and then prepare to get into town.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and the young couple looked at each other with an apprehensive stare. Their odd hosts were back. Willie opened the door and greeted them politely as the threesome entered the cabin.

"So howdya sleep?" Calem spoke first.

"G-good. Thanks. I- I hope ya don't mind." Willie tipped up his plate and grew nervous instantly in return.

"Y-Yes.. thank you so much for your hospitality. As soon as we can we will repay you." Abigail jumped in and stood next to Willie. She grabbed his hand in hers.

There was a strange pause when finally the sweet looking motherly woman began to speak.

"You two are a beautiful couple. You obviously love each other –"

"So are one of ya sick? Is that why you did it?" The elderly man interrupted her and stared intently at them.

"Vernon… please!" Rose snipped back at him.

"What? Is that why we did what?" Willie looked back at the threesome confused.

"Why did you jump from the bridge?" Calem was impatient and wanted to get to the point quickly.

"Jump?" Willie asked.

"Why…why did you try to kill yourselves?" Calem asked the question that the threesome desperately wanted to know. They stared at the young couple waiting for an answer.

"Kill ourselves? What?" Willie stood dumbfounded.

"We didn't try and kill ourselves." Abigail interrupted.

"What? How…How did you end up in the river?" Calem asked with surprise.

"I was pushed in," Abigail stared down at her hands, hands that were intertwined with Willie's, "We both were. Someone tried to kill us."

"Abigail!" Willie wasn't on board with the sudden forthcoming truth.

"What? You were pushed in? By who?" Even Rose was shocked.

"It doesn't matter. We're okay…look we just need to get into town. Do you have a car? Can we get a ride?" Willie was impatient and now wanted to get out of there more than ever.

The threesome again looked at each other and Abigail would swear they were having an entire conversation with just their eyes.

"You have to tell them Rose…" Vernon's voice had changed and it was now soft and sympathetic.

"I hate this part." Calem spoke under his breadth and started to pace the length of the table.

Willie dear…what year is it?" Rose asked, her eyes innocent and sincere.

"Wh-what year? What's that got to do with anything? It's 1970," Willie answered but his confusion lingered.

"1970," Calem whispered, "Shit, you two might wanna sit down."

"What's going on?" Abigail stretched up and whispered into Willie's ear.

"Willie…Abigail…it-it's not 1970." Vernon spoke again, this time his voice was stern.

"What? Wh-what are you talking about?" Willie cocked his head to one side and Abigail gripped his hands tighter.

"It's 1797," Rose said the words and she was stiff as a board. "The year is 1797."


	16. Chapter 16j - Time Realized

Time Realized

"1797?" Willie let out a laugh and looked at Abigail, "Did you hear that? It's 1797 Abby." He rolled his eyes and the smile on his face disappeared.

"It's true. I know it seems crazy…but it's not. Look I didn't believe it when I got here either." Calem stood in front of Willie trying to explain.

"That's crazy. You people are crazy! You've obviously been playin' history a little too long. Look if you don't want to help that's fine. Abby grab your coat." Willie picked up his coat and sat down to lace up his shoes, they were still wet. Abigail stood in the middle of the room like a statue and her eyes locked with the gentle older woman.

"GRAB YOUR COAT!" Willie commanded to Abigail, but she still didn't budge.

"Look, Willie, I'm serious. I freaked out too. I was only fifteen when I showed up here. I didn't believe it when they told me. I thought they were all nuts! Ya gotta believe us." Calem was circling around Willie while Williesnatched up Abigail's coat and shoes.

"Put these on." Willie shoved Abigail her things.

"Calem…Calem Standish…15… jumped from the carriage bridge and his body was never found. 1964. I read about you…" Abigail's voice was hollow and haunting.

"And you," She pointed at the old man, "Vernon Mills. Your wife…she died in a car crash. You were married for 45 years…the paper said you jumped to your death because you couldn't live without her." Abigail's eyes were wide as she stared at the man. "That was almost 30 years ago! They never found your body…"

"Abigail stop it. Just stop it!" Willie looked lost as he scanned the people in the room.

"Rose… oh my God. Rose Harris? No… Harding?" Abigail shook her head trying to remember. She walked over to her and stared at her. "The paper said you lost your entire family. Your husband and your three children. Daughter Amy, 10 years old… son Frank, 8… and infant daughter Jennifer. A house fire. You weren't home, you were working the night shift and when you returned smoke was billowing out of the house." Abigail glanced over at Willie to find his face anguished at the thought, her heart ached for him.

Willie felt sick and watched the woman as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. He remembered coming home as a young boy, when everything was perfect, only to find his world shattering around him while his parents were being taken from him in a fire. The pain of that day was still as fresh when he thought about it.

"You lost them all…and then you disappeared off the Carriage bridge." Abigail brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.

The elderly man pulled out a chair and sat down. His face was deeply saddened and he gestured at the lovely young couple to join him at the table. Abigail obliged.

"It's what we call a 'Thin bridge' around here. It's a doorway to another time. It transports people here…in the past. I think I was the first, I never knew anyone to come before me."

"Bullshit." Willie stood behind Abigail struggling to get his arm in the inside-out coat sleeve.

Abigail looked at the three sets of eyes that were staring at her. "Do you know a man named Barnabas Collins?" Willie froze where he stood, bile rising in his throat, the sour knot making an unpleasant appearance.

Vernon wrinkled up his face with an odd look, as if he had tasted something bitter. "Yes, I know the man. I knew him when he was just a boy. Grew up to be a conceited bastard. I hear he's getting married."

"Yeah…but word on the street is that he knocked up is fiance's maid servant," Calem remarked on the whole affair. "Leave it to the rich to muck up their stupid perfect lives."

"How on earth do you know him?" Vernon was genuinely curious.

Abigail sat silent as Willie dragged his hand through his hair and muttered to himself. "Can't be…this can't be…"

Calem added, "He doesn't live far from here. It's a big beautiful mansion a couple of miles in on the other side of the road."

"Look. Whatever kind of trick your playin' on us… it's - it's over. Done. Abigail let's go!"

Abigail pulled her shoes on and joined Willie in the center of the cabin. She didn't even have her jacket all the way on when Willie grabbed her arm and barreled towards the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw Calem standing in front of them with a single shot musket.

"We can't let ya leave." Calem stood like a rock, unwavering.

Willie looked back at the two others, both now sitting down at the table. "Look, get outta our way."

"We are doing this to protect you… and us. We've seen too many destroy themselves unknowingly." Rose's voice was heavy and she shook her head as if remembering a long lost friend.

"Look we can't stay here. What Abigail told you was true. There are people looking to kill us. If they find out where we are they will come for us. You're not safe with us around either. Please," Willies eyes turned and looked straight into Calems. "Please let us go."

"I'll take them to town. They need proof." Vernon stood slowly from the chair and walked to the front door. He opened it and gestured for Willie and Abigail to move through it. The musket at their backs was added incentive for them to follow orders.

There was a chill in the morning air but the sun was warm and they approached a carriage that was beautiful. In the back of Abigail's mind her inner historian took over and marveled at what perfect condition it was in.

"Secure them in the back of the coach. We can't risk them jumpin' out and doing something foolish." Vernon whispered into Calem's ear as he passed him. Calem simply nodded and the small group headed for the carriage.

"Willie, what if they are telling the truth…think about it. These houses…they were nothing but decaying foundations, and what about the road! You couldn't find it…what if it's because it wasn't built yet?"

Willie frowned at Abigail as Vernon opened the back of the carriage and Willie and Abigail climbed in. Calem crawled in across from them and held the gun on Willie while Vernon approached from the other side.

"So which one of ya wants 'em" Vernon held up a primitive pair of hand cuffs and dangled them in front of their faces.

"Wh-What? No way! We are not putting those things on!" Willie grabbed Abigail and pulled her close to him. He tried to slide out of the carriage but Calem was blocking their exit, along with the single shot musket.

"Why do we need those?" Abigail's voice was quiet and shaken. "You don't need to do that. Please all we ask is for a ride."

"Look, when you see what we are going to show ya there's a chance you're gonna try and run. We can't have ya running all over town. If one of you is stuck in this carriage then I'm pretty sure the other one isn't gonna leave. I wish I didn't hafta do this but I have no choice. So… which one?"

"Just let us out. This is a mistake…" Willie again tried to slide towards the door but as soon as he started to move the old man quickly came upon Abigail and began to grab her hands. Calem held the gun on Willie.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" The old man pulled her hands towards him.

"No. NO! Let her go… I'll do it. Just please … please not her. Here…" Willie outstretched his arms exposing his wrists. It was now the elderly man's turn to be surprised when he saw the scars that encircled Willie's skin. He grabbed one of Willie's hands and turned it over several times studying the marks that were left as horrific memories.

"How did you get these boy," Vernon then grabbed his other wrist, "What happened to you?" Abigail could see that the man was genuinely concerned and her heart twisted when she looked at Willie and saw his face go white and emotionless.

"It doesn't matter… now… Just DO IT!" Willie thrust his hands out again.

"Willie you don't have to…It's fine they can use me."

"NO!" Willie pushed his hands out a third time and Vernon secured them to a metal rod that was running down the middle of the back side of the carriage window.

"It's for your own good. Once you are convinced that we are telling the truth we will explain everything." Vernon climbed out of the carriage and up onto the seat to drive the horses. Calem pulled the musket off of the couple and climbed out of the carriage and closed the door.

"You'll understand soon."

The carriage jolted to a start and Abigail held onto Willie's hands.

"Abby, honey, when we stop you need to jump out and run as fast as you can. These people…they're nuts. Get to a phone or run to Alex's. Just get as far away from them as you can. The old man won't be able to catch you…" Willie's blue eyes were pleading with her.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." Abigail moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I won't leave you alone."

"Abby please…"

"NO!"

The pair rode in silence down a dirt road and Willie watched out the window as the cadence of the horses shook the carriage in an almost cathartic rhythm . The path they were on felt familiar to him. The sour knot in his stomach was slowly waking up and beginning to make its presence known as they rode further and further into town.

They passed the docks and it was obvious that the place where the Blue Whale once stood was now replaced with a wooden building filled with fisherman. The couple said nothing to each other as they got further into town and the sour knot was pushing its way up steadily. They both stared in disbelief when the carriage came to a stop in front of the town square.

* * *

"Barnabas, what you did was monumentally stupid!" Angelique hissed at him. "Not only did you endanger our existence but you brought that idiot detective to the bridge." The witch was furious with Barnabas and Barnabas seemed completely uninterested.

"It makes no difference to me," Barnabas waved his hand in the air as if to brush off her comments, " If they alter time and I die it will be a welcome change. If they alter time and YOU die, well that would be even better...I do hope he was able to save the girl."

"You just don't seem to get it. What if Willie does something to alter his own existence? You will never be let out of the coffin. The thought pleases me actually."

Barnabas' face soured at that possibility. He hadn't fully thought about the consequences of the pair being thrust into the past and their ability to unravel their current time.

"Well then I guess we wait. So what would you suggest we do? Continue to pretend to be lovers with my family? What a true joy that will be." The sarcasm was heavy and Angelique felt her blood boil.

The disparate pair glowered at each other only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. When Angelique opened it she recognized the handsome man immediately. He was dressed perfectly but his face was serious.

"Is Mr. Collins in?" The man stood in the threshold of the doorway and Angelique let him in.

"I am Barnabas Collins, how may I be of service to you." Barnabas was always the gentleman to outsiders. Even before he shook the curse of the beast he maintained perfect manners before, during and after he would torture Willie, or rip the throats out of other helpless victims.

"My name is Eli, I'm close with the Loomis'. Abigail and Willie? We received horribly tragic news and I just didn't believe it. I spoke with the detective in town and he directed me to you. He said that you saw the entire thing. Is this true?" Eli's voice was confident but his sorrowful tone was undeniable.

"Yes…I'm afraid it is. I tried to get to them but I was too late."

"But why? Why would they do this? They were happy! Talking about kids and a family. It doesn't make any sense. None at all." Eli's reasoning and strong tendencies towards analytical thinking ran at full speed. "They were so completely in love with each other. I just don't understand."

"Perhaps one of them was sick," Angelique's struggled to make her voice sound concerned, but Eli wasn't fooled. She was not genuine. He could spot that character flaw a million miles away.

"No…they weren't sick. Willie struggled with nightmares, and always had difficulty eating, but nothing that would cause him to do this. No…there must be another explanation." Eli looked around the house and noticed its decay. "Willie lived her for a while didn't he?"

"Yes, that is how he met Ms. Chilton. Would you like some brandy?" Barnabas was the consummate host.

"How long did he live here? How did you meet him?"

Without hesitation Barnabas answered, "I had a flat tire, Willie fixed it. Long story short he needed a job and I had one to give. The rest is as they say … history." Barnabas handed the glass to Eli and Eli waved it away.

"This is wrong. They wouldn't commit suicide. There must be another explanation." Eli walked back towards the door and prepared to make his exit. "Thank you for your time Mr. Collins. We'll be in touch again I'm sure."

* * *

Abigail looked around and took notice of the clothes, the horse and buggies and the architecture. The buildings looked like new builds and tears started to well in her eyes as she began to accept the fact that the information they had been given at the cabin was true.

Willie looked around the square and his eyes fell on a man that was strung up to a whipping post in the middle. He knew the slumped posture well, one of utter despair and defeat. The sour knot was quickly approaching and caused him to swallow back the contents of his stomach that tried to escape.

"Willie," Abigail gasped and pointed into the square where a man was strung up, but it wasn't the man that caused her to react.

"I see her too," Willie's bound hands gripped Abigail's, "Angelique…my God she's pregnant!"

The carriage lurched to a start again and began to make its way around the square and then down a side street. Abigail recognized from the location that the corner they were at was where her apartment building had been.

"Oh God Willie," Abigail was overwhelmed and climbed as close as she could get to Willie. He ached to be able to pull his hands free and wrap them around her to comfort her. She sobbed into his neck as he tried to sooth her.

"We'll be okay…you'll see. Please stop crying Abby. Please…" Willie was scared just as much as Abigail was.

The carriage once again came to a halting stop and the terrified couple could hear Vernon yelling from above.

"Shit, Nancy. What the hell is she doing?" The old man climbed down from the coach and opened the coach door. "Stay put…got it?!" Abigail bobbed her head up and down and Willie smirked and angrily wiggled his hands, reminding Vernon of the shackles that would make it impossible to do anything but stay put.

The couple watched as Vernon walked to the corner of the nearest building. He was approaching a young woman and a young man in a deep embrace and kiss. Vernon pulled the girl away from the man and when she spun around Abigail and Willie instantly recognized the face.

"Willie...Is that the woman we met last night? Nancy?" Abigail was squeezing Willie's hand and becoming more and more anxious.

"What is he doing? It..it looks like they're arguing," Willie strained to see what was going on. He watched as the Vernon grabbed Nancy by the wrist and pulled her away from the other man, leaving him standing alone and looking confused.

Abigail and Willie stared as the young woman was dragged back to the coach.

"Get in there…Jesus Nancy... you have put us all in danger! How many times? How long huh? How long have you been seeing him? Christ Nancy…" Vernon slammed the coach door shut as the young man began to approach them.

"Get the hell outta here," Vernon yelled to the young man, "She can't see you anymore. It's over." Vernon climbed up the coach and began to lead the carriage away.

"But…I…I love her! Nancy I think I'm in love with you!" The young man stood yelling towards the carriage as they left him in the distance, watching him getting smaller and smaller. Nancy was sobbing in the back of the carriage, seemingly unaware that Willie and Abigail were staring at her.

They rode for a while in silence until finally Abigail broke the silence. "A-are you okay?" Abigail reached out to comfort the sobbing woman.

Nancy slowly raised her head from her hands and tilted her head to one side with an agonized look on her face.

"Death would have been so much better than being here. At least you have each other, maybe you will be better off than you were before." She continued to stare into Willie's eyes and he stared back at her trying to understand. Without breaking eye contact Nancy gasped and terror started to wash over her face.

"Nancy…are you okay? Nancy?" Willie questioned her as Abigail unsteadily switched to sit next to the young woman and put her arms around her. She began to shake in Abigail's arms.

"Vernon! VERNON! Something's wrong with Nancy!" Willie tried to yell and get the old man's attention and it worked. The carriage came to a crushing halt and nearly threw the two women onto Willie's lap. The carriage door swung open and Vernon dragged the woman out.

"No NO! Oh Nancy why? Why did you have to mix in with them? We have rules! No mixing!" Vernon was holding her up and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Abigail squeezed Willie's hand and then stepped out of the carriage. She looked around and saw that they were stopped in the middle of the road with only the trees to surround them. Willie pulled at the shackles hopelessly trying to get free.

Nancy stood still and Vernon circled around her pacing. It was when she started screaming that Vernon snapped out of his pacing and reached into his pocket, fishing out the key to Willie's shackles.

"Let him out and come here. You need to see this. This is your fate if you do not do as you're told. Go. NOW!"

Abigail didn't hesitate and ran back to the carriage and unlocked Willie. "What's going on?" She grabbed his hand and they rushed from the carriage and back to Vernon, who had now moved Nancy deeper into the woods.

"What the hell is going on?" Willie asked again, this time his voice sounding more desperate.

The couple stared at the woman and she shrieked a bone crushing scream. She held up her hands and watched in terror as the skin began to pull away from the bright red tissue beneath them. She outstretched them to Vernon and he stepped back. He was crying. The woman screamed out to him.

"Vernon please! Please help me! Oh God it hurts! IT HURTS!" Her screams echoed through the forest and Vernon paced back and forth like a caged animal.

Abigail and Willie watched for a moment frozen in terror as the skin pulled away from her body, seeming to just disappear into thin air. Abigail turned to run but Vernon grabbed her.

"Watch! This could be your fate." He shoved Abigail into Willie's arms and she buried her face into his neck and began scream in fear.

The young woman sounds turned into torturous screeches as each layer of her being was peeled away, disintegrating, slowly exposing bone.

"Wh-What's happening? Vernon what's happening?!" Willie held Abigail's head close to his chest and began to whisper into her hair. "Don't look baby. Don't turn around. I've got you… don't look."

Only two minutes passed but it seemed like an eternity and suddenly the screaming stopped and was replaced with the sounds of birds singing in the trees. Willie let go of Abigail and when she turned around there was no trace of the woman. Only Vernon was present, kneeling on the ground where Nancy had been standing, brushing tears from his eyes and mumbling.

"Damnit Nancy…why? We warned you so many times…oh please let her be the only one."


	17. Chapter 17 - Vanishing

Vanishing

Abigail stood frozen and Willie reached around her and pulled her in close, her back pressed up against his chest. He closed his arm around her and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. They both stared that the older man as he wept and continued to mutter incoherently.

"I-I don't understand? Wha-what happened? Where…my God where…where is she?" Willie's voice sounded like he just finished running a marathon. Abigail was in complete shock and just stared at the place where the young woman was standing just moments before.

Vernon waved his hand in the air and rose to his feet.

"She's gone, " the older man's voice was quiet and sorrowful, "we need to get back quickly, there might be others…"

"You owe us an explanation! What just happened?" Willie watched as the older man passed them and approached the carriage.

"Get in," Vernon faced them and his face suddenly took on an unemotional look, "I'll explain everything once we get back."

Willie guided a shocked Abigail into the carriage. She was shaking and he was determined to remain strong for her. The couple climbed back into the carriage and she nearly tunneled a hole into his side trying to get close to him. He held her tightly and kissed her hair as he rubbed her back in the hopes that he could bring her back to him and out of her shocked state.

* * *

They arrived back at the cabins and Rose and Calem were waiting for them. They approached the coach as Vernon climbed down. Calem opened the door to the carriage and saw Abigail gripping tightly to Willie, her head buried into his chest.

Rose looked at Vernon and in one infinitesimal moment she knew something was wrong.

"We lost Nancy. She was seeing one of the boys in town. He fell in love with her." Vernon pointed towards the terrified couple in the carriage. "They witnessed the vanishing."

Rose had no words. Tears began to form but she quickly brushed them away. "Was anyone else affected?" Her voice sounded cold and emotionless.

"I don't know yet. Calem… Calem!"

The young man turned his attention away from the couple, smacking his head on the door, and turned back to Vernon and Rose.

"I think something is wrong with the gi – " Calem stopped talking as he looked at his elders. "Who…who is it?"

"Nancy. Please gather the others." Without explanation Calem knew what had happened.

"Fuck." Calem muttered the word under his breath over and over as he ran to one of the cabins and began pounding on the door.

* * *

Willie gently lifted Abigail's head from his chest and grasped her terror struck face. Her eyes were vacant, she had completely retreated, and Willie feared that he lost her. Somehow he needed to get her back and pull her out from wherever she was hiding in her mind.

"Abby…Abby honey, come back. Look at me, please. Look at me honey. It'll be okay." He caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand and she started to tremble. "Abby I'm here…I'm right here. Please…" He stared into her eyes and silent tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Please don't cry. Please, come back to me Abby. It's okay…we'll be okay." Willie pulled her tight against him and her arms just sagged at her sides. Willie whispered into her hear. "I love you and I can't do this alone. Oh Abby please, I'm afraid to lose you…please come back to me."

"She's in shock." Willie didn't even hear the older woman come up behind him. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "I'm sorry you saw what you did. She'll be okay. She just needs time."

"Please leave us…I need a moment with my wife. Please…"

"Of course, but you will need to join the others shortly." Rose turned and walked from the carriage, but she didn't go far.

Willie turned back to Abigail and she slowly looked into his eyes. He thought about the people in this small community and he shook his head. _They have no idea of what we are goin' through. Oh God what do we do now…? _ Willie tried to shake his fear off and again focused on her.

"It will be okay…" Willie pulled her in again and held her tight. This time she gripped around him and lifted her head near his cheek.

"N-no…it…it won't be okay. It won't be. Things are getting worse."

"Abby, please. You need to stay strong. We both do."

She continued to tremble but she was coming back to him.

"Willie … I'm so scared."

"I am too…but we are together...and we are alive...we'll get through this together."

* * *

"Let's go you two. You need to join the others." Vernon was stern and after what the young couple just witnessed they didn't ask any questions. They exited the carriage to find that there was an audience awaiting them. More than just the few they met the night before. Vernon stood in front of the small crowd and his demeanor was notably different from what Willie and Abigail had observed just a few moments before in the forest. He was strong and unemotional… almost disconnected.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, his tone was angry.

"No.. we are missing Nancy and Tom and the twins." A voice rose from the small group.

"Get Tom and the twins. NOW!" A person in the crowd began to run to one of the cabins. A minute later a man and two young children emerged.

Abigail and Willie watched the small crowd gather. One person was whispering to the next. They all looked concerned and there were a few that were crying. The children clutched to the adults. Abigail turned her face into Willie's neck, clutching him tightly. Willie watched the crowd, noticing that he and Abigail were getting several stares from the odd audience. He began to feel uncomfortable and pulled Abigail closer and hid his face in her neck as she did into his. He whispered quietly into her hair.

"Abigail…I love you. Things will be okay. We have each other... know this…no matter what happens I will die trying to protect you." Abigail clutched him tighter and continued to hide her face as she fought back her fear.

It was the sound of Vernon's booming voice that caused both Willie and Abigail to turn. They noticed that they were not the only ones. Everyone quieted and stared at Vernon.

"We had a vanishing today. Nancy." Several of the audience members gasped while others began to cry. "She interfered with one of the normals and he fell in love with her. She unknowingly crossed her own path and changed the course of her history.

At the moment I believe she is the only one, but as we all know we all are in jeopardy. She may have disrupted any of our existence. We will all meet here every morning for the next two weeks, no exceptions, to ensure we are all accounted for." Vernon looked down and when he raised his head again his face was dark and his gaze was lost. "We will need someone to take care of young Mary. Volunteers?"

A young couple stepped forward. "We will take her. We will watch over her."

Vernon picked the young girl up and handed her to the young man. The girl seemed calm and not at all impacted by the loss of the woman. She went to the young couple happily.

"In addition, this is Willie and Abigail Loomis. They have just joined us. Please make them feel welcome and remind them of the rules. Please do everything you can to make them comfortable. They did not arrive here as most of us did. They have been through a great deal. They did not jump from the bridge by choice. They are husband and wife. They will take cabin 8."

One woman gasped in the audience when the older man mentioned that they were not there by their own doing.

"I ask the community to assist in preparing the cabin and providing the necessities they will need. Blankets, clothing, food…whatever you can spare.

Now for some rules. No one is to go into town until further notice. If there is anything you need you are to go to Calem and he will retrieve it for you. Children are to be with an adult at all times. We will meet back here at 8am tomorrow morning. Rose and I will visit everyone tonight individually. I am sorry about the restrictions but it is necessary."

With those words the small community of people broke up into different groups. Some retreated to their cabins while others gathered together and hugged each other.

Rose, Calem and Vernon approached the young couple and guided them to cabin 8.

* * *

"Willie…this will be your home now." Vernon's words spiked a chill through Willie. They were the same words he heard from Barnabas on the first night in the old house. The sour knot suddenly appeared.

"I'll be back in a few hours and explain everything. Please… try and make yourselves comfortable." Vernon continued to be distant and emotionless. He turned to leave while Calem swiftly built a fire in the fireplace. Once done he simply tipped his hat towards them and retreated. It was Rose that was the last to exit and she gave the couple a sorrowful gaze. She walked up next to them and placed the palm of her hands against each of their cheeks.

"So young and beautiful. I'm so sorry you're here…and do forgive us, but we can't risk you're leaving." Willie's eyes crinkled, he didn't understand. Abigail whispered as Rose exited the cabin.

"Willie, they're locking us in." Willie lunged at the door and heard something scrape against it. He tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. His nerves were heightened but it all melted away when he turned back and looked at Abigail, her despair was visible. Willie fought back the urge to begin pounding and yelling against the door and instead went to comfort his terrified wife.

"Come…sit Abby." He pulled her over to him and they both sat on the bed. There was a thin blanket atop it and he pulled it over her and then pulled her next to him.

* * *

Willie heard something scrape against the door of the cabin and then several knocks which were accompanied by voices.

"It's Vernon and Rose…may we come in?" They didn't wait for an answer and slowly creaked the door open, their eyes eventually resting upon a young scared couple clutching to one another.

Rose grabbed Vernon's arm as they shut the door and walked in.

"Oh my poor dears, we're so sorry." Rose then looked through the cupboards in the kitchen and pulled out a small kettle. She began to pump water into it while Vernon made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Everyone in this community arrived here the same way. All jumping to their deaths…well what they thought were there deaths."

"Even the children?"

"No…no the children are an unfortunate product of our community." Vernon shook his head and Rose shot him a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that Rose. You know it as well as I do that those children are doomed to a life of solitary here. Abigail is right, I jumped from the bridge. I wanted it to be over, unfortunately I was deposited here. Over the years I have purchased this land and built these cabins as more an more people began to show up."

"I-I don't understand." Willie shifted Abigail over and the two of them sat up on the bed, holding one another's hand.

The people in this town, from this time, could in some way be a factor in our existence. A great- great uncle, or grandmother, some connection in our ancestry. You never know who may be a part of your lineage. If you throw a person off of their course you threaten your very existence."

Abigail shifted off of the bed and stood up and took a seat at the table. She pulled out a chair for Willie to join her and he did.

"Nancy broke the rules. She met a boy in town and took him off his course. She didn't realize that in some way he was a key part in her existence. Because he fell in love with her he didn't fall in love with who he was meant to in this time. She erased her existence. She vanished."

"Such a horrible sight. I have seen it myself. A vanishing. That is what we call it." Rose poured tea for the four of them and then joined them at the table.

"It's not physical pain that they feel…it is the pain of their entire essence being erased. Every memory … every touch, smell, sight… all of it is slowy stripped from you until you never existed at all."

Abigail shuttered at the thought and Willie clasped her hand on the table. She buried her head into his shoulder.

"We may be lucky this time and it will only be her. We have had times, many years ago, when several people were affected. This is why we have our rules. They are to be followed for your own safety and ours."

"First rule… Abigail I need you to listen and pay attention. These rules will not just save your life but the life of everyone in this community." Abigail pulled her face away from Willie and her red rimmed eyes stared at the older man.

"We never get involved with what we call a 'Normal', or person from this time. Stay as distant as you can.

We never use our real names. We only use real names within the community. An alias is to be used with any interaction with the Normals.

We try to enforce NO reproducing. Obviously this rule has been broken. But you can imagine that these children are subject to the same dangers as we are and they enter this life a prisoner of this community. Their existence could just as easily be taken from them if they interfere with their own paths, especially as they grow older.

This next one is difficult but necessary. No one ever leaves the community. If you attempt to leave you will be killed. This is for the safety of others. You can easily cross someone else's line and cause a different individual to vanish."

Tears began to wash down Abigail's face and Willie pulled his chair closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"So that's it. I know this is all very overwhelming."

Willie looked up from his cup of tea, his eyes were glassy and his voice was thin and quivering.

"S-So…we…we're prisoners here? You're going to keep us as prisoners…locked in the cabin?" A loud sob escaped Abigail.

"No…no we don't want that. We need to make sure you understand the rules and we need to be convinced you will follow them. Think of it as a limited trial period."

Willie shook his head in acknowledgement, not because he agreed, but because he was at a total loss.

A knock at the door jolted the four of them to jump from the table. Calem entered carrying bread, fruit, and eggs all sitting on top of a large basked filled with linens and clothes. He set them down and then reached further into the basket and pulled out a glass decanter filled with wine.

"I-well…I thought you might be hungry and that you could use a drink. Shit I'm so sorry you're stuck here. But it's not so bad…and you are lucky…you have each other." Calem pulled the stopper from the decanter and handed it first to Vernon, who took a handsome swig. He then passed it to Willie and he wasn't shy. Normally he would refuse but he didn't care right now. As soon as the liquid hit his lips and traveled to his stomach his unwelcome friend appeared. He just hoped he could fake it and hold it down. He planned on taking another swig if it was offered.

Abigail had been quiet. She looked around the table and even took a swig or two herself from the hand painted decanter. She understood these people were not evil monsters. They were unfortunate souls that tried to end their lives because of some kind of horrific personal despair and instead they got this existence in return.

They were all discussing the rest of the community and Calem was giving them an overview of each of the cabin's and their inhabitants. Abigail's mind was drifting and Willie could tell she was not listening. He leaned over brushed her hair from her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Willie…she knew." Willie furrowed his brow and frowned, the other three stared at her and Calem stopped his who's who monologue.

"Abby…honey who knew?"

"Willie… Angelique. She knew. She knew what the bridge was. So did Barnabas. They both knew. My God Willie she sent my blood here… to herself."

"A-Are you sure? I mean how can you be sure?"

"I'm sure! I watched her drop the metal cup into the water…and then a few minutes later it would emerge back on the surface."

Calem, Rose and Vernon all stared at the couple in utter confusion.

"She is going to cast the spell with my blood instead of just hers." Abigail's eyes grew wide and full of fear. "Oh GOD Willie! If she does… I-I won't be able to save you!"

"No…NO!" Willie stood up from the table now and began to pace the cabin.

"You'll continue to be his slave! He might actually succeed in killing me!" Abigail looked at the three strangers and remembered that her and Willie were not alone. "What day is it? What DAY?!" Abigail yelled at the trio.

"It's March…March 12th," Calem answered them and took another swig from the decanter.

"Two weeks…Willie that only leaves us two weeks to stop her."

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked but wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Willie we have to tell them. If we don't we may as well just wait here until we die." Willie nodded in agreement. He took a healthy swig from the decanter and pulled the chair out for Abigail to sit down.

"So we listened to your story…It's now time we were honest about ours. I beg ya to have an open mind and know that everythin' we are about to tell you is the truth."

Willie started at the beginning…


	18. Chapter 18: Belief

Belief

The three sat quietly and listened as Willie told them everything. Calem downed the contents of the decanter and Rose and Vernon gripped their mugs tighter and tighter as Willie's explained the events that ultimately led them to the strange little village on the other side of time.

"Look…I-I released something evil into the world, and I shoulda been left alone with the thing to pay for the horrible things I had done. But she...she never shoulda come to that house…"

Willie turned and walked to Abigail who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and his voice ached with sorrow.

"I-I wish you never would have come there Abby. You deserve so much better than this…than me." Abigail's heart shattered and Rose brushed tears from her eyes while she watched Abigail's face twist with pain hearing his words.

"Willie … no… that's not true…" Abigail whispered, but Willie held his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"I – I didn't want to," Willie turned back to the trio, "I didn't want to fall in love with her. I tried, I – I tried so hard not to, not to let her get close a-and just stay away, but she - she wouldn't…she kept coming back…and…", Willie again turned back to her and ran an exasperated hand through his hair, "…and I fell hopelessly in love with you. I let myself foolishly think that I might be able to have a normal life." Abigail was fighting back tears. "I thought I could have normal – but this…," Willie waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes, "this is as far from normal as you can possibly get."

Willie began to pace the room, "…and then she did an incredibly stupid and dangerous thing. She put herself in It's path. She saved me. It's time now that I need to save her…please…I know this is all crazy, but you have to believe me. If we don't do anything she'll die, and I can't lose her. Look, I'm not askin' for your help. I'm askin' for our freedom. I understand the rules. We both do."

The three sat quiet and Willie sat down on the bed next to Abigail. She instantly moved to him and wrapped her hands around his.

For several minutes the only noise was the fire crackling in the background until Vernon broke the silence.

"Vampires and witches," Vernon grunted and shook his head, "slave to a vampire. This is what you are askin' us to believe?" His voice was giving nothing away and Willie didn't know if he believed him. Rose sat silent, waiting for Vernon's cue, and Calem traced his fingers around the decanter, staring at it and wishing there was more. Willie was desperate for them to believe him; their lives depended on it, so he then did the unthinkable.

Willie stood up and began to unbutton his shirt and Abigail watched in shock to see him begin to reveal his darkest secrets. He unbuttoned each button slowly, his hands shaking and making it difficult, and then he tugged at the sleeves. He threw the thin shirt on the bed and stood in the lite of the flickering oil lamps and his skin pricked with goose bumps. Abigail stood up from the bed and approached him, wanting to pull him close and hide the horrific souvenirs that he received at the hand of the vampire.

She didn't want him to relive this, but he stepped back from her as she approached.

"No Abby, I have to do this."

"No you don't. Willie…please…" Abigail stood still and the atmosphere in the room shifted; it was now beyond storytelling time. Willie's eyes grew dark and the three in the audience gasped as he began to softly explain.

"Th- the marks that are here a-are from It. I – I was beaten repeatedly by It." Willie started to stammer. Abigail noticed that anytime he spoke of It he became nervous and his voice became shaky. When the two of them were together he barely stammered at all, but now standing vulnerable and reliving his torment, the stammering was back as if it was yesterday.

"I- well.. I got these right in the beginning, when he was teachin' me how to obey him." Willie pointed at the scars across his chest and at his hips. "Some of 'em are from other times too… there were so many a-and I don't remember them all."

Rose gasped and pulled her hand up to her mouth as tears danced on her eyelids. Vernon grabbed her other hand and squeezed it tight.

Willie turned his back to the trio.

"Mother fuck." Were the only words Calem could come up with and he tipped the decanter back as if willing more alcohol to appear.

"These … they were done many different times." A criss-cross of scars, some thick and some very faint ran across his back. The scars were raised and it looked as if a tangled barbed wire mess was buried beneath his skin. Some of the scaring was red and other scars were white. There were more scars than a person could count.

"One of the last times…It…It found out I loved her. I agreed to the vampire's terms…a whipping traded for her safety." Willie's voice was getting angry as he relived each moment.

"No! Willie no… why didn't you tell me…" Abby was standing and tears were running down her cheeks. "Willie, please stop, you don't need to do this." Abigail grabbed Willie's shirt and tried to put it around him.

"No! They need to understand that I ain't makin' this stuff up!" Willie's voice was catching and edge now, and anger towards Barnabas and what he had done began to bubble up from deep within himself. Willie turned to face the three who now sat with shocked looks on their faces. "Vernon y-you asked about my wrists… here… look," Willie shoved them out in front of Vernon's face and clenched his jaw. "The small circular marks…that – that's where the thing fed from me. He would suck against it and drain everything out of me until I was so weak couldn't stand on my own. The other scars are from the countless times it tied me to somethin', to hold me in place, so It could do whatever It wanted to me. Sometimes the beatings were punishment, other times I – I think it was just for fun. Over time I – I stopped strugglin' so much"

Willie was now visibly shaken and Abigail could take no more. She rushed to him and pulled him into her arms. "No more Willie…that's enough." Willie grabbed onto her and she could feel his body shudder as tearless sobs escaped him. He buried his face into her hair and she held him tight, but only for a moment. Willie pulled away and then turned back to the three, his eyes were cold and his anger shifted now to his possible captors.

"I don't care if you believe us or not. I won't lose her. You won't keep us here."

Willie watched carefully while Vernon stood and took the shirt from Abigail. He approached Willie and Willie flinched as Vernon gently placed it around Willie's shoulders. "Put it on, son. Coat and boots too. I want ya to walk with me tonight." He patted Willie on the shoulder in a fatherly way and then grabbed Abigail and pulled her into a parental hug.

Abigail whispered back to him, "Where are you taking him? Please don't take him from me…"

"Don't worry…I just want him to walk with me. I believe him." Vernon released Abigail and then addressed the couple together. "I believe you," a strange grin washed over his face, "stranger things have happened." They all looked at each other and knew that he was referencing the 'Thin Bridge'.

"You two stay here with Abigail. We won't be long, just going to walk the perimeter for our final night rounds."

Willie hugged Abigail tight and then pulled her face to his and looked her in the eyes with soft blue stare. "I won't be long."

Vernon and Willie walked out of the cabin leaving the three there. Much to Abigail's relief the door wasn't locked.

* * *

"I'm going to go get a few more blankets and check in on little Mary. I'll be back." Rose stood up and left Calem and Abigail in the small cabin. Abigail was uncomfortable with the young man and she was deeply worried about Willie. She decided to busy herself by putting more water over the fire for tea.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Calem was sitting at the kitchen table and tapping his leg nervously against the floor. "So you saw the cup come back?"

"What?" Abigail turned around and looked at Calem with confused eyes.

"The silver cup…the one that Angelique was sending here. You saw it come back?"

"Yes." Abigail pulled out a chair and sat down across from the young man.

"Do you think a person could go back? You know, if they were to jump off the bridge, do you think they could go back?" Calem looked at her and his expression was hopeful and childlike.

"You mean no one's ever tried?"

"Once. Before I came here I guess. They found him washed up down the river. He didn't make it back."

"Well I don't know." Abigail hadn't thought yet about how they would get back, if they would get back. The thought of being stuck there was not a pleasant one.

"Can I tell ya somethin'? You have ta promise not to tell anyone." Calem stood up and took the chair right next to Abigail's, causing her to shift nervously backwards.

"Sure…" Apprehensively she agreed to hear is secret.

"I didn't try and kill myself. I fell off the bridge by accident. I-I was high. Me and my friends were smokin' weed and they dared me to stand on the edge. I never wanted to end my life."

"But the others…you told them that you did..."

"No, they assumed it, and when I found out that was how everyone got here I didn't want to be different. I was only fifteen, and I was so scared, so I went along with it."

"And no one knows?"

"No." Calem was bouncing his leg nervously again and Abigail reached her hand out and squeezed his. His eyes started to get glassy and he looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"It's horrible here. I…I miss my mom and dad. I had a girl back home too…I've been gone so long. I want to go home." Tears escaped him and he dashed them away quickly. "If you and Willie go back, If you find a way, please…please take me with you."

* * *

"He really beat the shit out of you didn't he."

"Yeah, he did. Vernon, I'd rather not talk about it anymore if ya don't mind."

"Sure…So explain to me again, I don't understand what you need to do." Vernon and Willie were walking towards the woods and away from the village. Spring was coming and the ground was wet and soft beneath their feet. The darkness engulfed them and it made Willie uneasy.

"Angelique, she's a witch. She is gonna curse Barnabas and turn him into a vampire because he left her for Josette."

"Barnabas is a scoundrel. You know he's slept with nearly every pretty woman in this town before he met Josette. I think he does really love her and she is makin' him settle down."

"Does she know about Angelique and the baby?"

Vernon chuckled, "Oh yeah, the whole town knows about her. Angelique made certain of it. Josette has made it clear that the child is not to be acknowledged as a Collins."

"Well he has met his match…Angelique is one pissed off woman."

"Let's go this way…" Vernon tugged on Willie's jacket and was leading him back towards the bridge and the outskirts of the small village. "I always check at night to make sure no one new has shown up." Vernon's voice was uneasy.

"I need to get her blood."

"Whose, Angelique's?"

"Yeah… she used it to curse Barnabas, but any of her descendants could reverse the curse if he fed from them. Abigail is a direct descendant of Angelique and the baby she carries, if Angelique doesn't give birth to the child Abigail won't exist."

"So that makes Abby a Collins as well, seein' as Barnabas is the father of that child."

"Yeah… look, Angelique sent Abby's blood back here so that the curse could be cast using it instead of her own. She knew about the bridge. If the curse is carried out using Abby's blood, well Abby can't reverse the spell. Barnabas will still be a vampire and I'll still be his slave, and Abby will most likely be killed."

"Sounds complicated."

"It's not. I need to find where Abby's blood is and swap it for Angelique's. I need to get into the old house and see if I can find it. Angelique is still living there right?"

"Yeah…in the servants quar… oh shit…", Vernon looked up and threw his arm out in front of Willie to stop him from going forward. Willie jerked his head up and every vein in his body turned to ice and the sour knot slammed into his throat. He stood frozen, his eyes grew wide and his breathing became shallow, almost stopping.

"Good Evening Vernon."

"Barnabas," Vernon tipped his hat towards the young man. Barnabas was looking at Willie blankly and Willie's skin began to crawl. "Barnabas this is Calem's older brother Daniel." Willie looked at Vernon and then back to Barnabas, who now had his hand outstretched waiting for a proper greeting. Willie slowly reached out his hand and made contact.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Barnabas politely greeted him.

"Mmm hmm" was all Willie managed to utter.

"What brings you out here tonight Barnabas." Vernon jumped in allowing Willie to step back slightly into the shadows and compose himself.

"I'm, well I am looking for Angelique. She has disappeared from the house. The child is coming." Barnabas didn't see any reason to lie to the old man. Even he knew that everyone in town was aware that he was in fact the father. Barnabas was concerned about the whereabouts of the child, but his motive was unclear.

"And you think she is going to have the baby tonight?"

"Yes, certain of it."

"Why on earth would she leave the house if the child is coming?"

"There … there was a bit of an altercation between her and Josette." Barnabas shook his head and he was clearly frustrated with his situation.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for her, won't we Daniel...won't WE DANIEL?"

Willie jumped as if he was woken up from a daze and just shook his head. "Yeah.. yes. Yes sir."

"Barnabas, did you find her?" Another gentleman joined them.

"No, it's just Vernon and I'd like you to meet Calem's brother Daniel." Barnabas pointed to Willie and motioned towards the other gentleman.

"Daniel this is my father, Joshua Collins" The older man extended his hand out to Willie and Willie shook it, but said nothing.

"Collecting more wanderers I see Vernon? Adding to your village of misfits?"

"Good to see you too Joshua. Barnabas, if we see her we'll bring her back to the house. Good night gentleman." Vernon put his arm on Willie's back and pushed him forward past the two gentleman. It was a push that Willie desperately needed. He felt as though his feet were cemented in place at the site of Barnabas.

"Joshua is an ass. That man built an empire in this town and treats everyone like they are his servants. No wonder his son is so royally screwed up."

"Vernon…I still need to get into that house."

"There's a masquerade ball there day after tomorrow. They are celebrating the engagement and most of the town is invited. That will be your only chance."

Willie saw the twinkling lights of the village in the distance and relief swept over him. The two barely made it to the clearing when one of the women came running to Vernon.

"Vernon...that goodness your back. Angelique! She's having her baby!"

"Jesus, she's here? What the hell is she doing here? Where? Where is she?"

They both ran and followed the woman and to Willie's horror they were running directly towards cabin eight.


	19. Chapter 19 - Confession

Confession

When Willie opened the door to the cabin he was hit in the face with a heavy heat and a familiar odor that clung in the air. The unpleasant smell instantly transported him to the old house, and he was thrust in his mind back to a hot summer night in August.

The air that night, so long ago, lay as still as the dead. Willie remembered working all day in the gardens, his skin burned from being in the ruthless sun, and his hands had a thousand tiny cuts from pruning the rose bushes. He pulled his shirt off and soaked towels in the kitchen so that he could drape the coolness around his neck and get some relief from the heat. Barnabas entered the sweltering kitchen and Willie pointed out the door at the small calf that he had retrieved ahead of time, knowing that the Vampire would require it. Barnabas opened all of the cupboards, finding them empty, and then directed Willie out to the backyard. Willie could smell the farm animal in the sticky heat and the smell made him sick.

"Willie, you have barely eaten since your arrival. There isn't a single thing in the cupboards. You must eat." Willie knew he had barely eaten, but since the day he was bitten he couldn't. He didn't know why, and he certainly didn't understand why the Vampire would care. "You must eat to maintain your strength Willie."

Willie stared at the calf and then back at Barnabas, sweat dripping from his hair. Willie said nothing.

"If you won't eat, Willie, you will drink." With inhuman swiftness, Barnabas lashed at the calf's neck and blood began to pulsate through the thick hide.

"What? No…NO!" As soon as Willie understood the Thing's intentions he turned to run back into the house, and Barnabas was upon him before he reached the backdoor step. He pulled Willie back and grabbed both of his arms, pulling him backwards while binding his hands together and hooking them to a nail that was protruding from the side of the house. "Barnabas no.. NO! I WON'T!"

Barnabas disappeared into the house and returned with a bowl from the kitchen. The vampire knelt down and pressed the bowl against the calf, allowing it to fill. Willie pulled against the nail, trying to get loose, and Barnabas was soon standing an inch from his face. Willie could smell the hot blood beneath his nose. He looked into the Thing's eyes and begged for mercy. Barnabas grabbed Willie's jaw and squeezed tight, forcing his lips to open. It then lifted the bowl to his lips and forced the hot, thick liquid into Willie's unwilling mouth. He tried to spit it out and yelled as it gurgled down his throat. Willie was shaking his head violently as the Thing poured the contents of the bowl into him. When it released Willie's cheeks, he was gagging and spitting as much as he could out of his mouth, blood dripping down his face and chest. Barnabas turned and pounced on the calf, draining it, and then returned to the frightened, and sobbing, blue eyed boy hanging helpless against the side of the house.

A scream rang through the air and ripped Willie back into the room and out of his horrific library of memories. Angelique was on the bed and Rose was trying to hold her down while several other women were speeding back and forth, bringing blankets and water into the small room.

Willie's eyes searched the room, desperately trying to find Abigail, and when his eyes fell on her she looked panicked. Her hand was in Angelique's, and she was mechanically telling the screaming woman that everything would be okay.

The fire was roaring behind them and large pots were hanging above the flames. Angelique's legs were being held by two women that Willie had not met, and a third woman was busy monitoring the arrival of the child. Angelique screamed a bone chilling scream and Rose tried to support the soon to be mother and encouraged her to push.

Willie stood frozen inside the door and was pushed aside by one of the women as if he were a piece of furniture.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Angelique screamed, venom coursing through her voice, as she pointed at Willie and Calem.

Rose focused on the young men and stood up and moved with the gate of a determined soldier towards them. She put her hands around each of their shoulders and spun them around and pushed them out the door. "You are not welcome. She will be fine. Now stay out here. Better yet, walk the perimeter and make sure Barnabas and Joshua keep their distance." The two young men stared at each other briefly and then began to walk away from the cabin and into the woods that directly surrounded the village.

* * *

"Where is she Calem! I know she is there." Barnabas came from out of nowhere and held a cold stare with the young man. Willie watched and anxiety grew like a slow building summer storm. The air started to get heavy and he watched as Calem placed both hands on Barnabas' shoulders.

"Barnabas, she doesn't want to see ya."

"She's having my child! She was my wife! I have a right to be there!"

_His Wife!? _Willie's mind wrapped around Barnabas' words over and over again. _Wife? _ Willie didn't understand, and a thousand questions began to flood his thoughts.

"No Barnabas, ya can't. She doesn't want ya around, and when you agreed to marry Josette you made it very clear that you didn't want her around anymore either."

"It is **my** child that she is having, and it really is not up to you if I see her or not." Barnabas began to push past Calem when Vernon appeared from the shadows behind the trees.

"Calem, Daniel, go back to the cabins." Vernon never took his eyes off of Barnabas as he approached them. The fake brothers stood watching, waiting to see what was going to happen next, and backed away only slightly to clear a direct path between Vernon and Barnabas.

"Barnabas, the child… I'm sorry Barnabas…the child died." Barnabas stood as though the world around him ceased to exist.

"What? No!" Willie's heart began to race faster and his entire body became bone chillingly cold. _Abigail! NO! NO! The child can't die!_ Willie reached out and spun Vernon around, holding on to the sleeve of his Vernon's coat.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Damnit Daniel! I told you to go back to the cabin! Calem take him back, NOW!" Vernon pushed Willie off of him and knocked him down on the ground. Calem reached down to help him up but Willie was already back on his feet and running as fast as he could back to the village, screaming Abigail's name.

* * *

Abigail was sitting on a chair watching Angelique weep on the bed while Rose sponged her forehead.

"It will be okay." Rose tried to comfort the beautiful woman.

"He never loved me. He never loved the child. He loves her. Why does he love her and not me?" Angelique was looking up at Rose and asking her these questions through quiet sobs. "I'm going to make him pay you know. I'm going to show him that it is not a good idea to betray me." Rose shot a look at Abigail and all of the nerves in Abigail's body tightened. She couldn't stay for another minute in that cabin.

Abigail opened the door and welcomed the cool spring air into her lungs. She shut the door behind her, leaving the sound of Angelique's sobs behind her. She took several steps from the cabin when she saw Willie running out from the woods.

"Abby! ABBY!" She stood frozen, preparing for the worst, when he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh God, Abby. Are you okay? I can't lose you!" Willie held her face in his hands and his panicked, wild eyes searched hers.

"Willie…what's wrong? What is it?!" She reached up and pulled his hands down to his chest and held them there. "What is it?"

"Vernon…he said the child…died! Abigail you know…you know wha …"

"Willie no, no. Angelique had a girl. She's fine. Alive...alive Willie. I'm okay…" Abigail brushed the blond sweeps out of his eyes and ran her hand down his cheek. "The child is okay, they're in the cabin."

"But Vernon…he told Barnabas that the child died! Why? Why would he do that?" Willie gripped Abigail and pulled her tight. "Oh thank God you're okay."

"He told him she died? Why?" Abigail didn't understand.

"I think she is asleep now," Rose joined the young couple standing outside the cabin.

"Why would Vernon tell Barnabas that the child was dead?" Abigail questioned the older woman, not understanding.

"She doesn't want him involved with the child. I can't blame her. She wants the child to be raised by her family in Martinique and as far away from this town as she can get her. She has already arranged for someone to take the baby. She wouldn't say any more. Come, you both can stay in Vernon's cabin, he and I will stay with Angelique and the baby tonight.

* * *

Willie fought against his heavy eye lids, afraid of the nightmares that he knew were waiting for him in his sleep. The stress and restlessness were getting the better of him. He rolled out from the bed and paced the cabin, but his mind was racing and he felt like the small cabin was closing in on him. He looked over at Abigail, who was sleeping soundly, and then looked around the cabin again. He felt like the threads of flickering light from the oil lamps were reaching around his neck and squeezing slowly, tightly. He was having difficulty breathing and needed some fresh air. Willie walked over to Abigail and kissed her gently. He pulled on his boots and his jacket and exited the cabin.

Willie walked and walked until he found himself back at the bridge. He plopped himself down on the wooden bench that was at one end and he stared numbly into the water. His thoughts were scattered and saturated like the soaked leaves that were lying on the forest floor. He thought about Eli and Erin and he wondered if they held their funeral yet. He was certain that their disappearance was explained as some horrific death. He knew no one would miss him, but he thought of Abigail's parents and how devastated they would be. Everyone that knew her would be affected by her supposed death. She didn't only bring light into his life, she brought it into everyone's she knew. It was a voice from the past that brought him screeching back to the cold spring night.

"Daniel." Willie heard the name, and for a moment was going to dismiss it, assuming it was someone else being addressed, but he instinctively reacted at the voice. It was a voice that made him halt with terror whenever he heard it. Only one voice could instantaneously sink fear into every pore of his body and command his attention. He looked up slowly, and the face looking back at him was a familiar one. The moonlight cast a shadow across the man's face and his dark eyes looked as though they were sunk deep into their sockets.

"May I sit?"

"Y-Yeah, Yes sir." Willie inched over to put more distance between himself and his unwelcome evening visitor. _You never shoulda left the fucking cabin. Stupid fool!_

Barnabas sat next to him and released a heavy sigh laden with sadness. Willie didn't dare say a word. He had been trained well by the monster, he knew not to speak unless spoken to. Whether it was in present time, or the past, he would follow the rules and try and obey.

"What are you doing out here may I ask?" Barnabas' voice was, as always, polite.

"Um..thinkin' I guess. I - I needed some..uh..some fresh air. C-can't sleep." Willie pulled his hand through his hair and around the back of his neck. Even in the chill of the spring air he felt the sweat start to bead at the base of his hairline and around his temples. He shifted himself over stiffly to gain a bit more distance, pressing the wooden arm of the bench into his hip, and kept his head ducked low to hide himself as best he could in the shadows. His knee began to bounce up and down anxiously on its own.

"You seem nervous. Don't worry Daniel, I don't bite." Barnabas chuckled and Willie nearly swallowed his tongue. The sour knot shifted in Willie's belly letting him know that it was awake and ready to make an appearance.

"Yeah…um..okay." Willie sat and stared at his hands, trying to figure out a way to gracefully stand up and dismiss himself. Inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs and running as fast as he could.

"I too needed to get some air. If I may ask..are you married Daniel?"

"Yea – Yes Sir."

"And do you love her?" Barnabas' voice was quiet.

"Y-Yes sir." _Oh where is he going with this? What does he want? Please PLEASE just go away._

"How do you know?" Barnabas' question sounded sincere and took Willie of guard. He looked at Barnabas briefly and then back down at the ground.

"Because I would die for her." The words spilled out of Willie's mouth with ease, because it was true.

"I didn't love Angelique. I never did."

Willie sat stiffly on the bench, the damp air starting to reach its way through his clothes.

"I married Angelique out of guilt and selfishness. Josette had fallen in love with someone else, and I didn't want to be alone and I wanted to make Josette jealous. I knew that Angelique loved me, but I didn't love her. I have only ever really loved one person, my Josette."

Willie stared into the night and realized that he was playing the role of the priest in this bizarre confessional; Barnabas was laying himself out before him.

"Josette came back to me, and the feelings I have for her are as strong as ever, maybe stronger. It wasn't fair to stay with Angelique. So I left her." Barnabas sighed heavily again. "I didn't know she was pregnant."

Barnabas then dropped his head in his hands and for the first time in Willie's entire life he saw Barnabas vulnerable and human. It made him uncomfortable and even stirred feelings of anger.

"I have made such a mess of things. I didn't want the child to die. My child. This is all my fault and now my child is dead."

Willie's brain was splitting in two. His feelings were confused. Here sat a man that had just lost his child; a man that was in love with one woman, but had married another. If it had been any other person on the planet Willie would have sympathy for him. But this wasn't any man; this was the man that had beaten him so many times, within inches of his life. Willie's skin was crawling with anxiety and he didn't know what he would do if he didn't get away from Barnabas quickly. He didn't want to hear this confessional. He didn't want to think of Barnabas as human. It was easier to deal with what had been done to him if he only saw his assailant as a monster.

"I am not certain if Josette really loves me." Barnabas' voice drifted off someplace into the fog that started rolling in. The silence was excruciating for Willie and when he finally built up enough courage to stand Barnabas spoke again.

"Does she love you, your wife? Are you certain of it?"

Willie looked up again and glimpsed briefly at Barnabas' face. He looked like a man shattered and Willie struggled to find any compassion.

Before Willie could squeak out a single word, a voice from behind the two answered for him.

"She loves him in this lifetime and the next." Willie turned and saw Abigail approaching them. She looked radiant in the glow of the moonlight. Her soft curls were tossed around her face, and the pale blue night dress was flowing around her as the wind took it gracefully in its waves. "Daniel, what on earth are you doing out here? It's late, and when I woke up I was cold, and you were gone."

Barnabas stood up quickly, and always the gentleman extended his hand out to the woman standing before him.

"Barnabas Collins," his long fingers wrapped around her delicate hand and he tilted his head down ever so slightly. Willie flinched when Barnabas' skin met hers.

"Sophia, Daniel's wife, it is a pleasure Mr. Collins."

"Sophia, the pleasure is all mine." Barnabas held her hand and Willie thought perhaps he held it a little too long. But Willie was amazed at Abigail's composure, she seemed so calm and completely under control.

Abigail reached out to Willie and he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently into his side.

"I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to worry ya."

Abigail looked at Barnabas and it was an odd feeling to know another person's fate. That knowledge gave her a sense of power. At the moment she was not afraid of him at all.

"If you will excuse us Mr. Collins, but I would very much like to return to bed and I require my husband by my side to get a proper night's rest. I hope you don't mind." Abigail reached up and kissed Willie gently on the cheek.

"Of course, have a lovely evening." Just as the two began to turn, Barnabas called back to them. "Daniel…Sophia, I am having a masquerade ball at my home tomorrow evening. It would be lovely if you both could attend."

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Collins."

"Splendid, Vernon has the details. Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight, Mr. Collins." Abigail took the lead and gently tugged at Willie and the two disappeared into the night and headed back to the cabins.


	20. Chapter 20 - Interference

Interference

"What on earth were you doing out there? What were you thinking? Have you completely lost your mind?" Abigail kept her voice low, but Willie could detect her irritation. She was gripping Willie's hand and tugging him back to the village.

"What was **I **doing?" Willie was quiet, but equally annoyed at being dragged through the shadowy trees like an errant child. "I just needed to think. I was going crazy in that cabin and needed some air. I went out and... and he... he just turned up! I didn't plan to run into him! Do ya think I enjoyed his pathetic little speech?" Willie tugged his hand back, refusing to be pulled along, and she spun around to face him. "Do ya know how difficult it was to sit there next to him? What on earth were YOU doing walking out here alone? You should have stayed in the cabin, Abigail."

Willie searched Abigail's eyes to try and detect if she was angry, but what he saw was fear, and as she spoke tears began to pool. "Well, let's think… the last time I couldn't find my husband," Abigail reached out and poked Willie in the chest, "…he was stolen from me, tied into a van and dragged half way across the country, beaten, held captive, tortured and nearly killed. So, you will have to forgive me for worrying about the fact that you were gone!" The tears started rolling down her cheeks and he pulled her close to him. "Willie, I was so scared! I thought...I thought you vanished…"

"I'm sorry. I – I shouldn't have left. I didn't mean to scare you."

The two stared silently at each other, the cool evening breeze enveloping around them.

"What the hell are you two doing out here!?"

Abigail and Willie both spun around to find Vernon watching them.

"Get the fuck back in the cabin. NOW!"

The couple didn't argue, they started to walk towards the village, their long shadows now flickering across the clearing. When Willie entered the cabin he was relieved that there wasn't a welcoming committee waiting. The couple went in and turned to face the door as Vernon followed them.

"One fucking rule…" He was angry, and he wasn't hiding it.

"I didn't say anythin' to him. Nothing at all. Please, I didn't go lookin' for him. He just showed up and started talkin' to me. He couldn't even really see me. It was dark." Willie was explaining himself as if he were a child caught doing something wrong. His voice was small, and he knew he had made a mistake by leaving the cabin.

"Do you understand the ramifications of your actions? Do you have any idea what you risked?" Vernon was still yelling, and despite Willie's attempts to interrupt, he was silenced into submission.

"We believe your story, and we want to help, but we must be able to trust you. Tonight, however, I don't, so I'm gonna make sure you two stay put." Vernon turned around slowly and Willie reached out towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Vernon, no! Please, you don't need to do anything. You can trust us. I swear, I won't go anywhere. It was stupid and I know it. I nev—"

"Goodnight Willie." Vernon ripped his arm from Willies grip and left, slamming the door behind him. Before Willie could push it open he heard the sound of something scraping against the outside wood. A defeated twinge flashed through his chest.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake," he whispered as he pushed on the door in vein, and then he pressed his forehead against the wood and pounded the door halfheartedly with his fist.

Abigail stood behind Willie and could feel the tension in the air. It made her uncomfortable and she wanted none of it, she needed to relieve it. She walked up behind him and reached her hand up and placed it gently on his shoulder. "Willie, come, let's go to bed. There's nothing we can do tonight."

"We're running out of time." Willie whispered quietly, his back still turned away from her.

"We can decide what to do tomorrow. It's late, let's go to bed. I just want you to hold me. I feel safe when you hold me."

Willie scoffed, still staring at the door. "Safe with me… if there's one thing I have failed miserably at, it's keepin' you safe."

"Please Willie, look at me, please…"

Willie turned around and Abigail's stomach lurched at his expression. He looked desolate, haunted even. She reached around him and tucked her head into his chest. "No complications tonight Willie, let's just pretend." Willie smiled gently and after a moment he pulled her close, holding her tight. "Bed. No complications. Tomorrow we plan our way home."

* * *

Barnabas sat on the little bench most of the night. It would be several hours before the sun would paint the sky with morning. Barnabas rose from the bench and walked to the top of the bridge, staring down into the water, his reflection breaking to pieces and them folding back together as the water rippled beneath him. He had planned to go straight back to Josette, but his encounter with the young couple had him questioning himself. The mother of his deceased child was lying in a bed somewhere among the little cabins. She was probably scared and heartbroken. Maybe she needed him, he thought. But he didn't want to give her false hope, he didn't want her to think that he cared for her more than he really did. He loved Josette like he had loved no other. Frustrated at having to make the decision at all, Barnabas kicked the bridge wall and the sound of several large stones cracked and splashed into the water. Barnabas made a hasty exist, not wanting to give himself time to change his mind. He dashed off into the woods and disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

Willie and Abigail were curled around each other beneath the thick patchwork quilt on the bed. Abigail was tucked into Willie's side, her head buried into his neck. It was still dark when a soul gutting scream erupted from outside the cabin. Abigail bolted upright, her first instinct was to grab Willie and try and shake him from another night terror. When she looked at him, he too was jolted awake.

"What was that?" Willie whispered.

They both sat quiet and listened to chaos unfold outside the cabin.

Another scream erupted, and then more joined. A man's scream was joined now by a woman's. Doors were slamming and the couple could hear people running.

"What is it? What's going on?" Abigail jumped from the bed, quickly pulling on a night coat, and ran to the cabin door, forgetting that it had been locked.

Willie jumped up and tried to get a view through the cabin windows. "I-I don't know! Can't see anything..."

The two tried to make out who was passing through the lights in the village, but couldn't see anything beyond shadows.

"NOOOO… NOOOOO! TOM NO!"

"The twins…Kate WHERE ARE THE TWINS!"It was Vernon's voice. He sounded panicked. Abigail and Willie were frozen next to the window, straining to hear what was going on.

"Tom, oh God!" Things were quiet for the next few minutes, until the couple heard the sound of children crying.

And then silence for several minutes.

"No... Kate no give it back..." The voices were difficult to hear.

"Kate no! You don't want to do this... KATE!"

_**Boom**_

A gunshot rang through the forest and echoed around the cabin. The screams started again and Abigail threw herself against the door, pleading to be let out of the cabin.

After what seemed like a lifetime of chaotic noises coming from outside, things finally quieted.

* * *

Eli walked into the police station and found exactly who he was looking for, Detective Sands. He swatted Joe's legs off his desk, causing him to spin in his chair.

"What the fuck do you want?" Joe was still licking his wounds from the last encounter with Eli.

"Take me there. I want to see it. I want to see the bridge."

"Screw you. Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm not going out there so you can fill some morbid curiosity about your dead-as-fuck friends."

Eli's temper was enraged, and he was close to exploding. He rushed to the detective and punched in firmly in the jaw.

"Take me there. Now!"

Joe rubbed his cheek and slowly stood up. "There's nothin' to see out there."

"I have to see it."

Joe shook his head and lit another cigarette. After taking a long draw he cocked his head to one side and stared at Eli.

"You're not going to leave this alone until you see it are ya?"

"No, and if you don't take me I'm going to ruin your career. I know every judge and law enforcement official from coast to coast. You will be black listed within 72 hours."

"Well, I guess you don't give me much of a choice."

The two silently drove out to the rural roads beyond town just outside the old house. They parked on the side of the road, and the detective pulled out a large spotlight to help illuminate their way.

"That's it? It's … it's so small…" Eli looked at it and it wasn't more than 5 feet wide and about 20 feet long. It was made completely of stone and if you stood in the middle it was nearly 20 feet above the water. The bridge wall was nearly 4 feet tall.

Smoke rings puffed into the night air as the detective leaned against the small wall and puffed them out. Eli stood in silence and stared down the river.

"How could they just disappear? It just doesn't make sense. They should have washed up somewhere." Eli turned to face the detective, and was greeted with a smoke ring that dissolved as it hit his face.

"Beats the fuck out of me…can we go now? Ya saw it. I'm real sorry, but they're gone."

Before Eli could respond, the detective suddenly lost his footing and fell backwards over the edge of the bridge. "Shit! Arggg!" The detective yelled as he plunged into the water below. Eli jumped into action, grabbed the large spotlight and ran off the bridge and down to the river bank. By the time he reached the shore the detective was gone, only his cigarette butt was there, floating in the water.

"Joe…JOE! Shit! Joe!" Eli flashed the spotlight up and down the river bank to no avail. The detective had disappeared. He flashed the light up to the bridge and found several of the rocks were missing from the wall.

* * *

When Vernon opened the door to the cabin he saw the young couple holding each other tight and huddled into the corner of the room on the bed. Abigail was gripping Willie and Willie was stroking her hair and staring off into the cabin. When Willie turned, and his eyes met Vernon's, he thought he noticed Vernon's eyes soften slightly, but his tone was all business.

"A new outsider has arrived. There's been an interference. Tom and the twins have vanished."

"W-what? How? Who?" Willie didn't understand and Abigail was still processing the words. _The twins have vanished…twins vanished. They were babies! 4 tops! Oh God…vanished._

"Tom and Kate were careless and she got pregnant. They never should have had children. There lives were doomed here. They were already dead." Vernon dashed a stray tear from his cheek.

_Tom and the twins … vanished_

"We heard a gunshot." Willie was still holding Abigail tight and she was shaking.

"Kate..." Vernon looked at the ground and then sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a huge sigh. "Kate grabbed Calem's gun. She shot herself."

"Oh God!" Abigail gasped and began to sob.

"Someone has arrived Willie, has interfered in some way. Calem and I are going out to find out them before they can do more damage. Everyone in this village is in danger until we can locate the arrival."

"I'll go with you." Willie wiggled from Abigail's hold.

"No..Willie NO!"

"Vernon I'm going with. I can help. Our lives are in danger here too." Willie was pulling on his coat and trying to slip on his boots.

"Fine. Good. You will come." Vernon motioned for him to join him.

"Willie please don't leave me here… please!" Abigail was kneeling on the bed and begging Willie to stay.

Willie grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go Abby. I'll be okay. You need to start planning for tomorrow. We have the masquerade ball and we are going to need clothes. We need to figure out how to get blood from Angelique as well."

"Rose has taken care of that." Vernon replied, his words short and hurried. "Abby find Rose. She knows what to do to get you prepared for tomorrow. We are going to help you two get home. But first we must find the new comer."

Willie pulled Abby into a passionate and deep kiss, and then turned and left with Vernon, leaving her breathless and afraid.

* * *

"Where the hell am I, " The looming dark figure was standing over a man who was nearly passed out drunk in the alley near the fishery.

"Yrrrr dre-dressed funny"

"You smell like urine and shit. I'll ask again, where am I?!"

"Collin-collinssssporrrt."

"No, the Blue Whale was right here. Where is it?"

"Ain't no bluwhale. Yrrrr drssssd like them weird villag-village folks. Yerrrr drippin' on me." The man on the ground was highly intoxicated and his words slurred from one to the next.

"What village? Where? Tell me where the village is!"

"No-hic-nope. Ibestayin' righ-hic-right here. You cannnngo in – into the woods yourse-hic-yourself." The vagrant man slumped further against the wall and the large man picked him up by his coat jacket and shook him.

"Take me to this village! NOW!" When he got no response he threw the man against the wall several times. Each time the drunkards head slamming into the brick. The stranger then tossed the lifeless drunk to the ground, leaving a crimson streak against the light red brick.

"Fuck you – I'm a damn good detective. I'll find it myself."


	21. Chapter 21 - Old Friend

Old Friends

It wasn't quite spring yet, and the air was cold. She knew she wasn't the prettiest of the women available, but that's why she didn't charge as much. The late night fishermen were the ones she always targeted. They would usually come in drunk, and it was dark so her looks weren't all that important. If she was lucky she might be able to make a couple of bucks tonight, that is if the fishermen were lonely enough, or drunk enough, or horny enough. But tonight there were no takers, and as the saltwater air licked at her neck, she longed to feel the touch of another man, even if she had to give it away for free. She was familiar with the man she passed on her way down to the boats. Sometimes she would give him a free one, and he always treated her gently. He worked slopping fish guts during the day, and he spent his nights drinking himself to sleep in the alley. He never did pay and tonight wouldn't be an exception, but she didn't care. She wanted the closeness of man tonight, so she walked back down the docks and sought him out. She found him slumped on the ground, and she knelt down beside him. When he didn't respond she shook him, and then shrieked when she saw the blood on the pavement and against the wall. Even at this hour it didn't take long for people to come running and a crowd to form.

* * *

The newcomer heard a woman scream into the night and he ducked into the shadows between two of the buildings. He watched as people emerged from their doorways and filled the streets. _Why the hell are they dressed so weird? What is going on? _The stranger ducked further and further back, confused and panicked. He knew they found the man in the alley, he knew they would probably start looking for the one responsible, so he ran as fast as he could away from town and into the woods.

The stranger rubbed his eyes and squinted as the morning light beamed down through the canopy of the forest. After wondering the woods for hours during the night, he fell asleep huddled into a small hill, and now as he was waking, he could feel his head pounding and he desperately wanted to get warm. He didn't know what time it was, but he managed to stand up and begin again. Something in his gut told him he needed to find the village in the woods. He reached into his coat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and cursed realizing that they were still completely soaked. Sticking them back into his pocket, the detective brushed himself off and headed deeper into the forest.

He was relieved when he smelled smoke. _Where there is smoke there are people._ He followed his nose and found himself standing on the outskirts of a village. It was mid-afternoon and it seemed quiet. He dashed to one of the cabins and cautiously opened the door, prepared to confront whomever he found, but there was no one. He closed the door behind him and rummaged through the kitchen thankful to find food and something to drink. He placed his hand on the fireplace stone and found that it was still warm. He pulled several cigarettes from their wet packaging and laid them out on the hearth, hopeful that they would dry out enough for him to get a smoke.

* * *

Abigail hated to see Willie leave with Calem and Vernon. She didn't want him out looking for some stranger, but she understood, and after all, she had things she needed to prepare.

"Rose? Rose it's Abby," Abigail knocked on the cabin door gently. The door opened slowly and Rose was smiling at her, but Abigail knew it wasn't real.

"I-I heard what happened last night. I'm so sorry. I just don—"

"Abby it's fine. I don't want to speak of it. It happens here, doesn't do any good to dwell. Tom and Kate are gone, so are the twins. We are still here, we move on." Rose was brushing tears from her face and hustling around the cabin, and then placed a ceramic jug on the table. "We must focus on getting you out of here, you and Willie. You can still have a life." Rose hesitated for a moment, and then pushed the jug across the table. "Blood."

Abigail's face grimaced as the brown container was pushed towards her.

"Angelique's blood, you need it, yes?"

"Y-Yes." Abigail responded quietly. "How…"

"She gave birth here, it was easy."

_Oh. Of course. _"And the baby? How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine. Someone from her family is picking up the child tomorrow. The sooner that child is out of this town, the safer you will be. Angelique will stay here tonight and then she will return to the Collin's home to pick up her things." Rose handed Abigail a cloak to wear and a pouch filled with coins. "She constantly cries, and when she isn't crying she is full of rage and only speaks of revenge."

Abigail could only imagine the pain that she must feel, but as Willie had difficulty finding sympathy for Barnabas, she too struggled to find sympathy for Angelique. Her feelings were difficult to sort through, but she did know one thing for sure.

"Willie's right. We don't have much time."

"Today, Abby, we go into town. We need to pick up several things to prepare for tomorrow evening. Anyone of any influence in this town will be at the masquerade. It will be busy and the Collin's family will be glowing in their own self absorbed life. They will be distracted and it is going to be your only chance to get into the home."

The two left for town, along with another woman from the village whom Abigail had seen at Angelique's birth. They went into the general store and Rose selected several bolts of fabric and held them up to Abigail's face.

"This one." It was a midnight blue and the finest material. A small delicate pattern of flowers ran through it in white and silver. "It suits your eyes and hair."

"Rose…there's no need to spend money on such expensive material. Really…"

"Abigail, if you do not dress appropriately you will bring attention to yourself. You must be dressed to the nines to fit in and to blend into the crowd."

Abigail nodded and they left the store and stopped at a second store, purchasing a pair of silk brocade shoes, also dark in color, and with a floral pattern. At a third store Rose purchased the finest cosmetics, and Abigail again protested at the cost.

"We need to get lunch. Abigail, why don't you go to the square and find a bench to set at. I'll go into the bakery and get us something to eat." Abigail wasn't hungry but agreed. She walked into the square and slowly looked around. It was surreal to be viewing the town as it was. She watched as people hustled down the streets, so similar to when she first came there. She imagined Willie walking down the street, and memories of watching him for one of the first times flooded her mind. The embarrassed look in his eyes and the pain he felt as he gripped his side. She was in a trance, reliving that moment, she didn't realize she was backing up slowly, and she let out a yelp when she was snapped out of her trance and fell on her backside into a horse trough, freezing water soaking through her dress, and slip, and wetting her skin.

"Shit!" Abigail was bent in a V. Her thighs bent to her chest. She was splashing around as people pointed and children giggled at her. The young woman that joined her and Rose from the village came darting over, running awkwardly towards her.

"Oh.. Oh!" She reached her hands out to Abigail and she took them. The woman pulled her from the trough and Abigail stood, soaking wet and embarrassed. She ducked her head down and the two women walked swiftly across the street and back to Rose.

"Oh Abby! What on earth!"

"I-I fell in the horse trough. It's fine. I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention."

"Come, let's go back and get you out of these clothes."

"No! We need to finish what we came here for. Please, I'm fine. Really." Abigail was standing in the street, shivering and embarrassed. She turned to start walking, but her legs cemented in place when she saw Willie, with Calem and Vernon, cross the street and enter the local tavern, she held her breath and stared at him. Rose put her hand on Abigail's shoulder and Abigail sighed heavily. "Rose, what if I can't save him. What…what if he winds up back in that monster's hands. Oh God, what if we fail…I'll lose him forever."

Rose grabbed Abigail's hand and pulled her along the street as Abigail dashed tears from her eyes. "You won't fail. Come. We don't want to run into them. Let's get the rest of what we need and get back to the village. We have much to do yet to get things ready."

* * *

The three men walked into the tavern and questioned everyone to see if there was anyone that might have seen a stranger. They had now learned that there was a murder, and that a drunk was killed in an alley by the docks. They learned that one of the local whores found him, and that she was distraught, but didn't see the person that had done it. They knew that it was probably a man that they were looking for,but other than that, they had nothing. No clue on where the stranger went, or if he made any other contact with anyone. The afternoon was closing in and the men were hungry and tired.

"We will go back, and come back out tonight. Our stranger is more likely to move about in the dark and hide in the shadows. We'll find him then." Vernon stood up from his drink and headed out into the street.

* * *

"Did you find anyone?" Rose looked up hopeful as the three men walked into the cabin. There was a sweet smell of food cooking on the stove and coffee brewing. Willie realized that he was hungry, a feeling that he didn't have often.

"Nope, but we know that whoever it was killed one of the drunks down by the docks. He must have been part of Tom's blood line." Calem was shaking his head as he spoke, Willie and Vernon dropped their gear on the table.

"Now what?"

"We'll go back out in a few hours. I'm not as young as I used to be, I need to get some food and sleep. We are going to go back out when it gets dark." Vernon sat down at the table, expelling an exhausted sigh as Rose placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Abby?"

"She's down in Cabin 2, where you were last night. She had a little accident and she went to change, we just got back ourselves."

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"The poor thing, she backed up right into a horse trough. She fell right in, rear end first. It was quite a site apparently. She was soaked and shivering, but insisted on finishing up our business in town. She went back to the cabin to warm up and change."

"Is she okay? She isn't hurt is she?"

"Willie, she's fine, just a little bruised." Rose could feel the concern radiate off of him. "She loves you desperately you know. Her world begins and ends with you."

Willie's face reddened and he began to wring his hands, his eyes gazed down and a slight frown slid across his face. "I know," He said with a sigh.

Rose stood up, walked in front of Willie, and she reached her hands out and lifted his face from the ground so that his sorrowful blue gaze met hers.

"You're a good man, Willie. This is who you are, not the thief, not the conman, not that man you told us about that robbed that grave. You were born with a good soul, and along the way you got lost, but you were lucky. You found yourself again, and that is the man she is in love with. You deserve her, and she deserves you. It's time you accept it Willie. Did you hear what I said?"

Her words took him off guard, and all he could do was nod. _She's wrong. She deserves better._ Rose then pulled him into a brief hug and returned to Vernon's side at the table.

"I'm .. I'm goin' to go." Willie cleared his throat, trying to clear any emotion from it. "Vernon, come get me if ya go back out."

* * *

When she walked into the cabin the outsider froze, staring at Abigail as if she were a ghost. _No Shit!_ She closed the door to the cabin and pulled out dry clothes from the small foot locker. The wet wool was itchy, and she couldn't wait to shed it.

Facing the corner of the cabin, Abigail peeled off her soaked dress and shivered in the damp slip that clung to her body. The man glanced at the kitchen counter and saw a knife next to the stove. Quietly he reached for it.

Abigail laid the dress near the hearth and was confused when she noticed the cigarettes lying on the stone.

She smelled him before she heard him.

As she started to turn around he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his large hand over her mouth, and held the knife up to her chest. Her mouth went dry and her heart began to pound.

"Remember me? I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but you are about to tell me." He pulled Abigail's neck up so that she could see his face. "Surprise." He whispered. Abigail's eyes flew wide open and her blood ran cold. For a few seconds she stopped breathing, and started to struggle against him, but stopped abruptly when the cold blade of the knife pressed against her neck.

"On the bed." Joe pushed Abigail onto her stomach, and she hit the bed hard and tried to claw her way across it. He swiftly hopped on top of her, straddling her hips, immobilizing her on her belly. She tried to scream, but as soon as she made a sound he wove his fingers in her hair and pushed her face into the mattress.

"No screaming, or no breathing, your choice. Nod your head if you understand." Abigail quickly nodded her head, struggling to get air as she did so. When he lifted his hand up she tossed her head to the side and panted hard.

"Detective Sands…wh-what are you doing here?" Her voice was breathless and frantic. "Ho-how did you get here?"

The detective grabbed her left hand and pulled it behind her back. He pulled the handcuffs from his coat pocket and clasped it around her small wrist.

"No NO! Please, let me go! I'll scream! They'll come running!"

Joe quickly pulled her right hand back and closed the other cuff around it. He flipped her over onto her back. It all happened within seconds.

"I swear… I'll scream so loud"

"I don't think so…" The detective pulled out the knife and ran it down her cheek. "No, I think you are going to be a good little girl."

Abigail's heart was racing; she was terrified of this man. She tried to shift back away from him, but he had all of his weight on her hips, pinning her down into the mattress, and made it impossible to squirm out from under him.

"I fell off the goddamned bridge! When I climbed out of the water I was here! I know this has something to do with you. What have you done?" His face was now inches from hers.

"The bridge? How? H-How did you fall off the bridge? Please, detective, you – you have no idea where you are…Have you seen anyone else? Did you talk with anyone?" Tom and the twins jumped into her head and she knew he had already altered the future.

"I'll ask the questions." The detective's legs were pulling the linen slip tight around her. He then took the point of the knife and pressed it against her skin just below her knee, running it upwards and pressing the back of the knife firmly into her flesh, slashing through the slip up above her knees and to her thigh.

"Please…you – you've gone back in time!" The words were spilling out her so fast she could barely think. "A thin bridge, that's what they call it. It's some kind of doorway between our time and this one." Abigail started to cry and wildly trash beneath him. "Please… Please let me go…"

"You think this is a game? Do you think I'm joking? You need to get control of yourself, Abigail. I guess you need a little motivation to tell the truth."

"No! I swear…I'm telling you the truth!"

The detective pressed his rough hand over her mouth again and Abigail whimpered beneath him as he reached his hand up her thigh. She froze, afraid to move, and he pressed the cold steel against her skin. He barely had to push to break through and she screamed into his palm, white hot pain searing through her, and a cold feeling settled deep in her gut. The detective dragged the knife through her thigh creating a two inch long cut, and she could feel the hot fluid run down her leg.

"Do you want to try again? Let's not forget you killed 4 people, three of them teenagers. I have very little sympathy for your life." He lifted his hand from her lips and she could taste the cigarette residue from them.

"Please…PLEASE! I didn't kill those people! I never killed anyone! I'm telling you the truth. You're in the past." Abigail's eyes were wide with fear and she was searching his eyes for any kind of connection to him. "Everyone from this village either fell off that bridge or jumped from it. Please! PLEASE! … WILLIE! WIL"

The detective silenced her again with his hand and reached up her thigh and wasted no time creating a second incision parallel to the first one. Abigail screamed Willie's name into the detective's hand and her terrified heart was beating out of her chest as it heaved with sobs.

"I can do this all afternoon and night. I WANT ANSWERS! You either come clean and tell me what you've done or you bleed to death. Your choice."

He lifted his hand again and Abigail tried to plead with him through breathless words. "It's the truth. I didn't believe it either! I can prove it! Ask anyone here! Please…please…don't do this…" He silenced her again.

"Bitch, I'm not kidding!" Again he reached up and this time dragged the knife through her inner thigh. Abigail felt like he was suffocating and couldn't catch her breath. Her leg was throbbing and she was getting lightheaded. The room began to spin and shrink into the darkness. She shook her head violently to try and stay conscious.

The detective's weight was suddenly off of her and she began to scream Willie's name.


	22. Chapter 22 - A New Plan

A New Plan

Willie walked quickly back to the cabin. The night air was damp and sent a chill through him. He imagined he would find his beautiful wife struggling to build a fire, and freezing in the process. He played out his entrance in his head, she would turn to him and smile, her eyes reflecting how much she loved him, and he would walk over and pull her close. Both of them warming each other and briefly forgetting the danger that loomed around the corner. His thoughts drifted to Rose's words, and for the first time thought that maybe she was right. Maybe he was good for her, maybe he was everything she needed him to be.

Willie opened the door to the cabin and the anxious feeling he had was replaced with horror, and then rage. In a nanosecond of setting eyes on the stranger on top of his wife, he thundered towards him and ripped him off of her. When he saw the blood on the white material of her slip, every nerve ending in his body tensed, he became enraged; the detective didn't stand a chance. Willie quickly asked if she was okay, and with the swift nod of her head he slipped back into the person he was before Collinwood, the days when he feared nothing and no one, and he buried his fist into the man's stomach. He grabbed the man's head by his ears and drove it into his knee, and then twisted the strangers arm back, forcing him to drop the knife. Willie brought his elbow down onto the back of the man's neck and continued to punish him as he slumped down onto the floor. The detective never had the chance to respond.

"Willie, you forgot your co—what the hell? Who's that?! Who _is_ that?" Calem was standing at the open door, and dropped Willie's coat on the ground at the sight of Willie beating the stranger into submission. "Willie… Willie!" He ran over to him and pulled Willie off of the collapsed man. "Willie…Jesus!" The stranger had blood dripping from his mouth, nose and one of his eyes. Calem glanced over at Abigail, who was awkwardly pushing herself up against the headboard with her uninjured leg, her hands still fastened behind her. "Abby…Christ! Willie… WILLIE! Go check on Abby."

"You BASTARD!" Abigail was shouting between sobs at the detective. She managed to get herself to the edge of the bed and her face was on fire with anger. She continued to scream at the man. "I didn't kill anyone!"

Willie turned and rushed to Abigail. She was sobbing and swearing vehemently towards the strange man.

"You bastard! I told you I didn't kill anyone!" Willie pulled Abigail close to him, lifting her up and softly cooing into her neck and hair. Abigail didn't stop screaming at the man, it seemed she was inconsolable.

"Goddamned asshole!"

"Abby…Abigail calm down. You're ok… I'm here." Abigail didn't hear Willie, she continued to scream at the man and thrash to pull herself free.

"Calem, find a key, he hand-cuffed her, the fucker." Willie saw the blood running from her thigh and used her slip to gently blot it away. She shrunk at his touch and then her eyes settled on him and she finally saw Willie there. Her rage melted away while her sobs intensified.

"Oh Willie!"

"I'm here…honey I'm right here. No… no baby, don't struggle…just sit still. We are looking for the key." Willie kissed her forehead and ran his hand gently against her cheek. "You're safe. You're okay."

"Yeah, Willie beat the shit outta this guy!" Calem was surprised at the ferocity that Willie showed with the stranger. The passive man that Calem had met had a ferocious side that he didn't expect. Willie had a violent side.

"Find the key, Calem." Willie gently lifted Abigail up and held her in his arms.

"Where is he?" Abigail's sobs were slowing and white hot anger was replacing them again. "Where is that asshole?"

"Calem has him in the corner. Where is the key!?"

"I'm lookin' for it!" Calem shouted back, he was checking each pocket of the slumped detectives jacket and pants.

"That's the detective, Willie. The one I told you about. How did he get here? Why is he here?"

"He – He's detective Sands? Shit, just what we need."

"Found it!" Calem quickly handed Willie the key. "Wait, you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately yes," Abigail responded with venom, "Get me outta these!" Abigail was squirming as Willie tried to get the key into the small hole.

"Abby please, sit still…I can't get it if you keep moving." Willie undid the cuffs with some difficulty and threw them to Calem, who promptly fastened them around the detective's wrists.

"Abby sit…you've been hurt. Please just sit still." Willie pleaded with her.

It wasn't long before there was a small crowd around the door of the cabin. Vernon and Rose pushed through and entered.

"Abby, is this the detective you spoke of?" Rose asked calmly.

"Yes," Abigail's voice was quiet now in the presence of the rest of the village.

"He's the outsider we were looking for. Musta killed the drunk at the docks." Calem added as he handed the handcuff key to Vernon.

"Rose, Abigail's hurt," Willie pulled the sticky red stained linen from Abigail's thigh. "It doesn't look too bad."

Rose sat down beside Abigail and inspected the wounds. She looked up at Abigail to find her staring at the detective. "If looks could kill, this man would be very much dead," she said as she prompted Abigail to stand up. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up and out of here. You've had plenty of excitement tonight and you have a very important day tomorrow."

Willie shot Vernon a private look that did not go unnoticed by Abigail. She wondered what it was for.

"Willie go with them." Vernon walked over to the detective, who was still slumped over, only half conscious.

"But Vern…"

"Willie I'm not asking you to go. I'm telling you! Go! NOW!"

Willie's skin pricked, Vernon's words violently pushing Barnabas' face to the front of his mind. Dead, white skin, and soulless eyes staring at him. Willie squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the unsavory thoughts out of his mind, and quickly he stood next to Abigail. Without a word he walked Abigail and Rose from the cabin.

* * *

A throbbing ache is what pulled Abigail from her sleep. The bandage around her thigh was tight and she grimaced as she dragged her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She shifted all of her weight to her right leg as she stood and slowly distributed it to her left, expecting it to buckle from under her. She was relieved to find that the throbbing didn't get worse and she was able to bear weight on.

She looked around the cabin for Willie but he wasn't there. The sun was beaming in through the window, and the heat felt good against her skin. She dressed quickly and set out to find him. She was greeted with the sweet smell of spring when she opened the door, and even though it was early in the morning, she could tell that it would be a warm day. It was probably the first warm day of the year.

She walked out and was greeted briefly by several of the villagers, and there were a few who refused to even look at her. She got an uncomfortable feeling and in the back of her mind she imagined that her presence was probably not a welcome one given the events of the past few days. She continued to cross the clearing to the cabins on the other side when she saw the cabin door that Angelique was in, it was open. A handful of women poured out, speaking French and swarmed together like bees as they headed towards a large carriage. Rose emerged from the doorway and called out to them as they left. It took a few seconds of watching before Abigail realized they had the child with them. She was relieved to see the child go, but she couldn't help feel pity for Angelique. Her child was just taken away from her, and the man she loved wanted nothing to do with her. These thoughts made her ache to have Willie beside her. She re-focused and darted towards the other cabins. As she walked she could hear Willie's voice floating out of one of the windows. Abigail crouched down below it to listen.

"I don't know. Maybe your right Vernon, maybe we should just kill him."

"No! Willie we can't kill him. None of us are killers. Have you ever killed anyone…or you? I know I can't do it, I _won't _do it. We aren't killing him."

Abigail knew they were talking about the detective, she thought about walking into the cabin, but she knew they would stop talking if she were there. She decided to wait a few more minutes before she would go in.

"Well then, what do we do with him? Huh? He has proven to be a threat already. Tom's entire family, as twisted as it was, is gone. He is obviously capable of killing without conscious. He nearly killed Abigail." Vernon's voice sounded tired and defeated.

"This is all so fucked up… Look, I have to get her out of here. Whatever happens to the detective I leave up to you. I know that if the plan works, Barnabas will turn just as he is supposed to, and Abigail will be free."

_Free? What plan is he talking about?_ Abigail stood up closer to the window so that she could hear better.

"Willie, your plan will leave you stuck here forever, and if you fail… you would be his slave again, and there is no guarantee that you will have any memories of her at all."

Abigail's mind started to race. _What?! This isn't our plan…_ Her breathing got faster and she forced herself to continue to stand there so that she could hear more.

"I know…It's the only way I know to protect her. If she never meets me, she'll never suffer this way. She will never have come here. She won't know any different. I'm going to follow through with the plan, Vernon. Are you willing to help or not?"

"Willie, what you are talking about doing, he might kill you first. There is no guarantee that this will work."

"I'm prepared to die for her. I'm not prepared to cause her anymore pain."

The three men spun around and stared at the woman that flung the door open to the cabin.

"Abigail…" Willie gasped at the sight of her. She stood in the doorway, her hair fell around her face softly and her eyes were wide; the brown and green in them sparkling with tears.


	23. Chapter 23: Preparations

Preparations

"Abigail I … uh… w-what are you doing here?" Willie looked at her, surprised and slightly panicked.

"I won't know any different? You – you _want_ me to forget you?"

"Shit," Calem muttered under his breath and bowed his head down, hoping to somehow become invisible.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Willie stood, hesitant to move closer to her, and nervously he began to rub the back of his neck. "Abby…It's … it's the only way. I - I won't be movin' on from here."

"You both know about this…this plan?" Abigail stood like a statue in the door way, shooting Calem and Vernon a wounded look through tearful eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." Calem continued to focus on the dusty floor, he couldn't bear to look at her, and he felt his skin prick under her stare.

"Can I please have a moment alone with him?" Abigail gestured towards Willie, and Calem didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed his coat and quickly moved to escape the cabin. Abigail never stopped staring at Willie as Calem awkwardly brushed against her to get past her and through the door. As Vernon stood and walked out, Abigail moved deeper into the cabin, holding Willie under her gaze.

Vernon shut the door behind him, not saying a word.

"Abigail … you-you weren't supposed to find out…" This made her cry even harder, she found it difficult to swallow, and choked out tortured words.

"You promised…for better or worse…to stay by each other. You promised!" Abigail couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Abby I…"

"After everything we have been through! If I wouldn't have heard you talking… Willie…you would let me forget you?" Her eyes were searching his for something that would make this all make sense.

"Abby," Willie went to move closer to her but she backed away from him. He sighed and tried to continue. "You can't forget what you've never known, Abby. If this plan works, we'll never meet."

"Never meet?" Abigail felt her heart shatter, anguished tingling spreading through her chest.

"I'm going to kill Barnabas, after he turns …"

"You're not a killer." Her beautiful eyes were narrowed to slits as she scrutinized him.

"If he is the monster he once was, I could…and I will."

"I won't let you do it. I won't let you leave me…"

"Abby if it works, chances are you won't even remember me. You'll never have known me. I'll be no one to you." When he said the words out loud they were like knives in his chest and he inhaled in a sob. His emotions crashing inside of him. "…and maybe, by some miracle, I'll get to go on loving you after you're gone, knowing you're safe...please, please stop crying." He again tried to get closer to her and he extended a hand that she didn't take. He pulled it back and stuffed it into his pocket. "Abby, we have no idea if the original plan will work. No one has ever jumped back into the river and made it back to their own time."

"Well, it's not your decision to make, William H. Loomis!" Fear, her deep love for him, and anger were mixing a cocktail within her that was explosive. She walked up to him and stood within inches of his face. Her eyes locked onto his. "I don't want to _not _know you. I want to keep every beautiful, and peaceful, and fucked up horrific memory that I have with you… You stupid man, when will you stop thinking my life would be better without you!" Her lips were quivering and her tears were streaking down her face. "You have no right to make this decision without me!" Abigail reached up, grabbed Willie's face into her hands, and whispered to him. "To forget you would be death."

Willie reached his hands up over hers, their touch slowly melting away the invisible barrier that had been between them, and pulled her face to his, kissing her tenderly. When he released her she pressed her forehead against his and quietly spoke.

"…and besides, if I never meet you, you won't be there to save me."

Willie looked at her confused.

"I'll be kidnapped, and murdered most likely. You won't be there to save me from him." She began to cry again.

"Nick. (1)" Willie whispered his name as if saying it too loudly would summon him from the grave. Willie grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"And I you," Abigail whispered into his ear. "We are going back to the original plan, we do this together. I don't want to be without you." Willie shook his head in agreement. She was right, if he wouldn't have been there to save her from Nick, she would most likely have been killed by him. The thought of it made the sour knot twist in his gut.

* * *

Barnabas sat in a chair next to the fireplace while the servants rushed around him, preparing for the festivities to come that evening. He sat with a snifter of brandy in his hand, his long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles like sticks, and he stared emotionless into the dancing flames.

"No…put that over there please. Non, pas là. Là-bas." She spun around and was a vision in the room as she put in her orders. "Je veux les bleus… aucun non jaune, bleu!" She spoke through gritted teeth as the young girl ignored her and continued to put yellow candle sticks in the candelabra instead of blue. With less than controlled patience she grabbed the young girl's hand, snapping the candlestick when she did so. "Blue…the blue ones, s'il vous plait." She rolled her eyes at the young girl and approached Barnabas.

"Barnabas, is there something wrong? Barnabas?" She placed her palm on the opening of the crystal snifter and gently pushed it down as he brought it up to take a sip. His eyes rose to meet hers and he was freed from the trance he was in.

"My dear Josette, forgive me. Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, of course my dear. Are you feeling alright? You have been sitting in this chair for quite some time and there is much to be done before the party. Are you that certain all will be taken care of to your liking? Usually you take much more interest in planning the festivities. After all, the most influential people in all of Maine will be attending this evening. I thought you would be a bit more involved." Her tone was almost pleasant, almost musical, and most definitely irritated.

"Yes, of course. I have every confidence in our staff, and of course in you." Barnabas stood and placed the brandy on the table. "You will be the woman of this house soon, and I have no doubt that you will bring as much beauty to it as you yourself have." He delicately raised her hand and kissed it. Josette smiled and then suddenly pulled her hand from his and began to speak to one of the servants, her voice ever so slightly raised. "No…no no no. That doesn't go there… Oh mon Dieu! Barnabas, please take a bit more interest in this evening." With that she hurried out of the room and into the kitchen, stalking after the servants.

When she was out of his sight he rolled his eyes, and before he picked up his brandy he filled the snifter to the top. He raised it to his lips and emptied the glass' entire contents into his mouth in one long, slow sip. Barnabas stood at the window, stared out and again his thoughts turned to the young couple from the woods. The woman seemed familiar to him. He thought about her many times since he saw her, emerging from the shadows in her night dress in search of her husband, like a beautiful ghost. But oddly, he thought, he wasn't attracted to her in a romantic way; he was simply, and innocently, drawn to her. She seemed familiar, like a dear loved one, like the feelings he had for Sara. He also thought about how she looked at the man he was sharing the bench with that night, a look he longed to get from Josette.

Barnabas turned and walked through the kitchen and climbed the back stairs. He stood in front of his sister's room, which hadn't been touched since Sara's death, and paused. Angelique's face emerged in his thoughts, and the loss of the child, of his child, overwhelmed him, and he lost control, hiding himself inside her room and closing the door behind him. He was glad that he grabbed the brandy decanter. He would need it to get through the evening's festivities.

* * *

"Oh, Rose! It…well it's just stunning. How on earth did you make this in such little time?" Abigail stroked the dark blue material that now hung on a hanger and looked like a dress fit for a princess.

"Try it on dear." Abigail glanced over at Willie and he took his queue. He stepped outside of the cabin and shut the door so that Rose could help Abby get ready. While standing against the wall he was met by Calem and Vernon.

"So back to the old plan?" Calem asked as he smacked Willie on the back.

"Yes, back to the old plan."

"Are you prepared for tonight? The family will be very busy and we will ensure you can get into the tunnels. Are you sure that is where she will have her … um … supplies?"

"Yes, I am sure of it. I – I'm nervous. I have a bad feeling." Willie muttered as he pulled at the ridiculous getup he was in.

"You should be. If you weren't I would question your sanity." Vernon looked around the village and then turned back to Willie. "Angelique is still in the cabin. She shouldn't be leaving tonight. She is quite distraught about giving her daughter away to her family."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Willie pulled up his mask. "Seriously, do I have to wear this?" It was a mask that would cover the upper part of his face. It was polished silver on one side and black on the other. There was silver scroll work on the black side and black detail painted on the silver. It was beautiful craftsmen work, and it had a bit of weight to it.

"Yes, you will wear it. You will NOT take it off. Barnabas cannot get a good look at you. We are back to the original plan. We don't want him recognizing you in the future." Willie shook his head in acknowledgement and all three heads turned when the door to the cabin opened.

Abigail stood at the back of the cabin dressed in a masterpiece of a dress.

"Holy shit! Dude, she looks outta this world! I mean… beautiful… damn…" Calem was the first to pour unfiltered words out of his mouth. He slapped Willie on the back again. "You are a lucky man."

Abigail wore the dress as if it were a part of her. It fit her figure perfectly, and her hair was pulled up atop her head, her natural curls dangling down her back and front.

"A bit modern don't you think Rose?" Vernon was not as impressed.

"I did the best I could, Vernon." Rose's excitement was slightly dashed. "I need to get dressed." Rose pushed past the men and Vernon followed behind her, wishing he wouldn't have criticized her work. "Rose… the dress is beautiful…" His voice trailed off as they crossed the village.

"My God Abigail, you look like… heaven." Willie walked towards her and pulled her into him. "That dress is not worthy of you," he exhaled into her ear, the warmth penetrating deep into her soul.

Abigail reached up smoothed his blond sweeps over. "Back to the original plan, yes?"

"Yes." Willie exhaled. "I love you so much Abby."

"I'm scared." Abigail admitted as she gripped Willie and clutched her mask.

"So am I. Together. We will do this together." He ran his nose down hers and then kissed her. "We can do this."

Rose emerged with Vernon in the doorway and Abigail and Willie were surprised to see how beautiful she looked.

"You clean up nice Rose." Vernon's eyes were beaming as he looked at her. It was impossible not to notice that he loved her.

"Okay, can we just go now please? The less time I have to wear this ridiculous thing the better." Calem was tugging at his clothes.

The five of them walked to the carriage, the rest of the village looking on, and they climbed in.

* * *

"Barnabas! BARNABAS!" the man's voice was vibrating off of the walls and Barnabas shifted in the tiny chair he was sitting in. The door to the room swung open and he struggled to stand up, startled by his father standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? You are not even dressed! Barnabas there is only an hour left before guests begin to arrive! You reek of brandy." Joshua picked up the decanter and sloshed what little remained around the base. "Barnabas, what are you doing in Sara's room. Why are you not with Josette? She is making the staff insane with her constant orders."

"Father, I don't think she loves me."

"Nonsense, why would you say such a thing."

"She doesn't look at me the same way. I saw how she looked at her husband, you could see it in her stare. Josette doesn't look at me like that."

"Barnabas, you are drunk and feeling sorry for yourself over Angelique and the child. Pull yourself together. It's a wonder that Josette even puts up with you at all. You are lucky to have her, and if she sees you now she will be livid. Go to the guest house and clean yourself up. Get dressed and go immediately to Josette the minute you have yourself together."

"Yes father. You're right." Barnabas began to walk from the room with a crooked gate, holding on to the wall gently, hoping that he could make it to the guest quarters before vomiting on himself. Joshua lifted the decanter and hungrily drank the rest of its contents.

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet. Abigail clutched the purse that held Angelique's blood. Willie held her hand and Vernon was holding on to Rose. Calem simply stared out the window. As the carriage turned to wind up the long driveway to the house, the tension grew thicker and thicker. Willie could not stop bouncing his leg and Abigail knew that entering that house would be more difficult for him than for anyone. All of his memories would come flooding back like a firehose of horrific pictures. She squeezed his hand tight and leaned over and whispered in his ear as the carriage came to a stop.

"I love you Willie, everything will be alright." She kissed him on the cheek and the door to the carriage opened. It was time to make their entrance.

"Masks on." Vernon reminded them. Abigail lifted hers and placed it on. It was the shape of a butterfly and was hand painted with the colors in her dress and silver. It covered most of the upper part of her face and she felt confident that it would conceal enough of her so that Barnabas would not recognize her in the future.

As they stepped out it was impossible not to appreciate the beauty and detail that had been put into the evening's party. Small candles hung from all of the trees, like floating fireflies, illuminating the entrance to the impressive house. Blood red flowers lined the walkway leading up to the doorway, and were hanging in the trees with white ribbons. Lanterns were carefully placed in various spots on the ground and on the porch, and the porch itself was covered in rose petals and large pots, also filled with crimson foliage.

There were several other guests also arriving at the same time, and a line was formed down the driveway so that each group could be properly announced to the party. When they approached the step of the porch Willie froze. His feet not allowing him to move. He saw him, Barnabas, standing at the threshold, and it made his blood run cold. The small group shared looks with one another of concern, or may be amusement, but Willie was not amused at all. He was completely petrified. Abigail leaned over and again whispered in his ear.

"Willie, it's just a costume." She placed her hand behind his back and gently pushed him forward towards the dark figure standing at the door.

* * *

(1) _Restoration: _In the previous story, Restoration, Abby leaves her fiance Nick to come to Collinsport to start a new life. Nick follows her and kidnaps her. Willie winds up saving her life.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Party To Die For

There Willie stood on the vast porch, his surroundings absorbing into his skin like acid. Deep red flowers were hanging from the high ceiling and it made Willie's stomach cringe. His imagination was running wild, and the flowers twisted into images of blood suspended in the air. Every sound muted in Willie's ears and he could only hear himself breathing. His once captor was standing in front of him, dressed entirely in black, and gripping his wolf's head cane. A cape draped around his shoulders, and a stiff collar rose high past his pale white skin and behind his head. His lips were bright red and his face was painted the color of aged linen.

Willie fixed his stare on Barnabas' eyes, which looked like two perfectly round pieces of coal that peered through a stiff leather mask. A mask that covered most of his face and had antler like points coming from atop it. Willie began to tremble as he stood on the porch and the sour knot in his stomach crept slowly into his throat. He was not aware of Abigail as she ran her hand across his back to somehow ease his nerves, he was only aware of _him_.

For Abigail, the horrific depths that Barnabas had taken Willie down, were manifesting physically in front of her eyes. She watched Willie's face turn to stone and his body begin to tremble. His eyes were wide and she could see pure terror behind them. She reached to grip his hand, finding his hands squeezed tight into fists. Abigail looked quickly at Vernon, who also noticed Willie's transformation, and he walked up and in front of Willie, blocking Barnabas from his view.

"Ah, our mysterious villagers. A pleasure to see you again." Long white fingers slowly crept out from the black cloak and extended out to reach Vernon's.

"Please, do come in." Barnabas stepped through the doorway and stood in the foyer, gesturing to his guests to join him. All walked in, all but Willie, who just stood at the threshold, staring blankly into the house. A house where he was held prisoner and tortured. A house that he was petrified of and experienced the unthinkable. To Willie, this wasn't a house at all, it was alive, and it was evil, and he was about to walk back into its mouth.

"What are you waiting for? Come in," Barnabas called to Willie, who remained frozen to the wooden boards of the front porch.

"Forgive him Mr. Collins, he hasn't been feeling well." Abigail rushed past the dark figure and stood on the porch directly in front of Willie. She placed her hands around his face and whispered into his ear. Meanwhile, Calem and the others made their way into the house, occupying Barnabas and Josette.

"Willie…Willie…" Abigail quietly spoke. "Willie, baby look at me. Please, look at me honey. It'll be alright. Willie, look at me, I need you." She kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth and his eyes turned and focused on hers. "Oh Willie, the things he must have done to you." Tears threatened to drop from her eyes as she struggle to bring him back to her. Willie gripped her hands and closed his eyes slowly, and when he opened them he was focused on her. He nodded, reassuring her that he would be alright, and he squeezed her hand and kissed her. He then turned and they walked into the house together.

"I'm sorry that you are not feeling well." Barnabas was addressing Willie.

"M'okay. It-It's nothin' Thank you for your concern." Willie choked out, he was still trembling as he stood in the foyer of the house. Willie looked around and everything was draped with red velvet and flowers. There was music playing in the background, a twinkling that sounded like a music box. He recognized the tune immediately.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Josette asked Rose as the group was walked further into the house.

"Yes, he will be fine. You look simply stunning." Rose changed the subject to a topic Josette truly enjoyed, herself. "You will turn many heads this evening."

The group walked into the great room and it was surreal for Abigail and Willie. They stood next to the table where they first met. Each of them were handed a glass of brandy and their hosts left them to continue to greet the remainder of their guests. As soon as Barnabas retreated from the room, Willie visibly relaxed.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" Abigail took a sip from her glass and looked around the room.

"Strange doesn't even begin to explain how I feel right now." Willie set his glass down on the table. "Where are all of the guests? I was expecting more people." Willie looked around the room, and with the exception of their group, there were only three or four other people.

"Yes, I imagine they are in the greenhouse." Vernon answered between sips.

"Greenhouse? I don't remember a greenhouse."

"It is quite a sight, it stands behind the gardens. You gonna drink that Willie?" Calem reached down for Willie's glass.

"No, it's all yours. I don't remember a greenhouse…" Willie pulled back the curtains in the front window and looked out.

"Bonjour, we are here to take you to the party." The group turned and conversation stopped when they saw the women standing before them. There were seven in all, dressed in black and white with white painted faces and black, sleek, masks. Their hair piled high on their heads and powdered white, and their hands were gloved to the elbows in red.

The group stood silent as each guest was scooped up by one of the women. A red arm snaked between Willie's side, curled around his wrist, and began to guide him, and the others, through the house and out to the gardens. Willie looked around and they were unrecognizable. Even for early spring they were blooming, and it was clear that many flowers had been brought in and placed carefully through the paths just for the party. He kept a close eye on Abigail as well. She was in front of him and she continued to glance backward towards him. As they made their way through the garden, the path was getting thicker with trees, and darker. It was difficult for the group to see very far in front of them, and the air was beginning to smell sweet. Willie was uneasy as the darkness encircled them, and slowly Abigail disappeared from sight. Willie began to walk quicker, slightly pulling the girl wrapped around him. In the dark his heart began to race.

"Abby…Abby?" Willie whispered a desperate call to her and it was returned by an equally desperate and panicked answer.

"Willie? Willie where are you?"

Willie pulled his arm from the girls and started to run down the path, leaving the young women muttering something angrily in French behind him.

"Abby…Abby!"

"Willie!"

He was sprinting now and he could see a light shining at the end of the canopy of trees that had made a tunnel. He could now see Abigail standing at the end, looking desperately up the path for him. He ran to her and pulled her in tight to him. The pair stood holding each other as the servants pushed past them, spitting words at them, clearly angered by their deviation from the entrance planning.

The night air was then pierced with a voice that bellowed operatic melodies. Abigail and Willie stood frozen listening to the music and staring at the magnificent greenhouse before them.

"**_La caverne" _**Willie muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"The Cavern…it's an opera. My father played this when I was a child. He used to tell me the story."

Abigail looked at him with confusion and surprise.

Willie turned to look at her and then started rubbing his hands together. "I remember him. My father loved the opera and the symphony." Abigail continued to stare at him as he shook another unspoken memory from his head. "I can't _wait_ to get out of this thing." Willie tugged at his costume and then the two began to walk towards the greenhouse, the opera music getting louder and louder as they approached.

They walked through the glass doors to find easily one hundred people twirling and dancing. The vast space had a wooden floor and there wasn't a single inch of wall or ceiling that wasn't glass. The space was lit by hundreds of lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and there were several fireplaces roaring in the corners of the massive room. There were tables dressed in blood red linens and the same flowers that draped the porch also hung from the walls. Willie noticed on some of the tables there were men, or women, he couldn't tell, dressed in tight bodysuits. They were the same blood red color and the performers were contorting themselves into positions that didn't seem humanly possible. It was Calem who first broke the silence that the room had put the group in.

"Creepy. This is just creepy."

"Agreed." Vernon responded quickly.

Abigail grabbed onto Willie, the opera music soaring through the air. A vision of all of the glass cracking and crashing down on them flipped through her mind as the voice continued to echo around them.

"Vernon! Rose! A delight to see you!" Naomi came barreling towards them and embraced Rose. Joshua was not far behind, and slightly less enthusiastic to see them.

"Vernon."

"Joshua, thank you for the invitation."

"Do make yourselves comfortable. The dance will be starting soon, so please get some food and drink before it starts."

"Thank you. Quite a spectacle you have here Naomi. And if I may say it is visually … um…"

"Disturbing? Yes, I quite agree." Naomi's mouth turned into a straight line. "My dear son's soon to be wife has taken a fascination with rather dark things. He doesn't seem to see it. Josette has been acting rather strange lately."

"Pre-wedding jitters, perhaps."

"Excuse me, Abigail, can I bother you for a dance?" Willie held his hand out to her and she took it, the couple strolled to the dance floor and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This dress is laced far too tight, I can barely breathe."

"You look beautiful."

"I'm scared, Willie."

Willie pulled her close to him so that her head was resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and the warmth of his body calmed her as he spoke softly into her hair.

"I'm going to take care of this tonight. I'll need to leave you here. If anyone asks, tell them I was not feeling well." Abigail shuttered and he gripped her tighter. "I am going to go through the tunnels below the house. I will return as fast as I can. I am going to leave you with Calem, he will take care of you." They danced through the room to the opposite corner and he released her into Calem's arms. He reached down and reached his hand into her purse, pulling out the container of blood. He stuffed it into his pocket and turned to go.

"Willie!" Abigail left Calem's arms and grabbed Willie's shoulders, spinning him around and kissed him long and hard. Her eyes brimming with tears. "Don't you make me wait long Mr. Loomis…understand?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep an eye on her, Calem." He kissed her one more time and left out the back set of glass doors and disappeared in into the woods.

* * *

Angelique sat up on the bed and finally was able to stop crying. Handing her daughter over to her family, who would take the child far away from her, caused a sorrow that she had never known. Not even the pain of losing Barnabas was as excruciating. The more she thought about it, the fury built up within her. She dangled her feet off the bed, allowing the tips of her bare feet to rub against the dusty floor. She sat there, feeling the dirt rub against her toes, until it began to feel like sandpaper. She stood up, and the village woman that was told to sit with her stirred and awoke to find Angelique stripping her clothes off and changing.

"Where are you going? Ma'am, you should lie back down."

"It's time. I am done waiting. I have waited 9 months for him to change his mind and choose me and his child over that women, but he didn't. Now he will pay." Angelique threw her dirty clothes into the corner of the room, grabbed her satchel and emptied it onto the table.

"Get out." She didn't look at the village woman, but her instructions were clear. "Did you not hear me? GET OUT NOW!" She screamed at the women, her voice almost a growl, and the woman jumped out of her skin and ran out of the cabin, leaving Angelique alone.

Angelique looked at the contents of her purse scattered across the table. She first reached for a hairbrush, and pulled out several strands of black hair entwined in it. She then pulled a small cloth doll out and ripped open the back, stuffing the hair within it. She shoved the doll into her dress pocket and then grabbed the locket on the table. It was beautiful, with a delicate flower pattern. She put it around her neck and then stuffed the rest of the contents back into her purse.

She walked out of the cabin, the villagers staring at her, and she headed to the old house. It was dark, but she knew the forest like the back of her hand. With luck, tonight her love would start his transformation.

* * *

"Is that a woman or a man?" Calem asked, standing close to Abigail. There was a table raised high above the crowd, and a faceless figure was entwined and hanging from a cloth rope. Both Abigail and Calem stared up at it. Abigail grabbed onto Calem abruptly when a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around, her stomach dropped at the sight of him.

"Sophia, isn't it?" Abigail searched for the name and then remembered it was the name she had given him.

"Y-yes."

"I do hope you were able to return to a restful sleep, you know, after our first meeting so late in the woods the other night."

"Yes, Once I found my husband I slept well, thank you Mr. Collins."

"Barnabas, please. And where is that husband of yours? Why is he not out dancing with you and leaving you with his brother? Does he still not feel well?"

"No, I am afraid not. He stepped outside for some fresh air."

"I see. I wouldn't think he would let such a lovely women out of his sight."

Abigail was shrinking under Barnabas' stare. He held his hand out in front of her. "Honor me with a dance?"

Calem shot her a look, warning her not to go, but she felt she didn't have a choice. She reached out and smiled beneath her mask.

Barnabas held her hand tight, and his arm was like a piece of iron around her waist. The pair twisted and spun around the room, weaving in and out of the other guests. All of her nerves were at attention and she desperately wanted out of his grip. She searched the room as they whirled around it for Willie, but he had not returned. Her fear and worry for him was boiling in her veins and she started to feel flush and nauseous.

Spinning once more, her eyes landed on Josette, who was dancing with another gentleman, she watched as Josette tossed her head back, laughing at whatever story the charming man was embellishing. Josette's smile quickly faded when she turned and her eyes met Abigail's from across the room. Abigail quickly looked away.

"Josette is quite beautiful Mr. Collins. You are a very lucky man."

"Yes, lucky indeed. I do not deserve such a perfect specimen of a woman." He looked towards his love and a surge of jealously rushed through him. Josette was again tossing her head back in laughter, a smile on her face beaming at the man before her. _Two can play at this game_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Collins I do believe I heard the chimes for us to switch dancing partners." Abigail tried to pull away but Barnabas clamped onto her tightly, refusing her freedom.

"Barnabas, please call me Barnabas. And I am very aware that the chimes have rung, I do not wish to switch at the moment. I am enjoying my present company."

Abigail shot a look back to Josette who was already staring a hole into her at her as she waited for her next dance partner. Abigail turned and looked back at Barnabas when he started speaking.

"So, tell me a little more about yourself. Did you travel far? Will you be staying?"

The music swirled around the room and the longer he held her in his hands the more uncomfortable Abigail got, and the more infuriated Josette became.

"No. We will not be staying." Abigail answered quickly, possibly too quickly. "We plan to leave and return home very soon." _Not soon enough. Please just let me go._ Abigail pushed her hand out, trying to gain some distance, however miniscule it was, between them, and Barnabas pulled her in tighter.

"Well, it is a shame to hear that. You know you have quite an enchanting costume."

"Thank you. Rose made it for me."

"I feel silly in this costume of mine. Josette thought it would be fun for me to go as the villain and her as the damsel in distress. She has very romantic ideas. I am not very comfortable I must say."

"Yes, your mask is quite successful if its intent was to put people off, it is most disturbing quite frankly."

The chimes once again rang out across the dance floor and as each temporary couple switched to a new partner, Barnabas held fast to Abigail, not allowing her to move on to the next.

"Mr. Collins, I do think we should switch. Surly your fiancé has noticed that you have not switched partners."

"Yes, I imagine she has by now. My intent is not to make you uncomfortable Sophia, my intent is to make my beloved jealous."

Abigail's eyes sprang up and looked at him with surprise. "Why? Why would you want to do that?" Shocked words sprang from Abigail's lips before she could stop them. "She loves you, and you love her, why would you want her to get angry and make her feel that way? I am sure she already feels awful enough about Angelique!" As soon as the words hit the air she immediately wished she could reach out and stuff them back in her mouth.

Barnabas looked wounded, and he brought their dance to a screeching halt, squeezing Abigail's hand tighter while tightening his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. Abigail's entire body tensed with fear and Barnabas plastered a cloyingly sweet expression on his face as he spoke into her ear.

"I love Josette and I need her more than the air we breathe. Angelique was a mistake and she knew I didn't love her when we married. How any of this is your business I do not know. But Josette, my beautiful Josette, she has finally agreed to be my wife, and I want all of her attention to myself. Instead, she tosses herself about as revenge for Angelique. I think my innocent dance with you has peeked her interest." With that he released Abigail, slightly pushing her away from him, causing her to tumble to the ground. Abigail hadn't noticed, but Calem had been carefully chasing them around the room, and when she hit the floor he was there immediately to pick her back up. Her purse fell from her arm and remained on the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Calem guided Abigail through the doors and outside.

"He is crazy. Insane. They are the worst couple of all time!" Abigail was whispering angrily and circling Calem. "and she… she is nuts! Just look at this place? This party. It's like something out of a freak show! They deserve each other! I am beginning to think that Angelique might actually be the sane one."

"Calm down, we can't leave yet. We have to go back in. We have to stay until ten. If Willie isn't back by then we leave either way."

Abigail shot Calem a worried look. "What if he isn't back? Willie where are you?"

* * *

Willie made his way down the trail to the beach. He stared out and inhaled the salty air, summoning all of the courage he could before entering the dark cavern. With extreme caution, he turned and pulled back the vines that covered the small opening that lead to the tunnels. He lit the oil lamp he was carrying, patted his pocket for the thousandth time to make sure the crimson liquid was still there, took a deep breath, and entered.

As he walked, he could feel light silky strands drag across his face, and he constantly brushed them away. He finally made it to the large cavernous room, certain that he would find the spot where Angelique had been doing her worst, but it was empty. _Shit! I was sure it would be here…_ Willie held the lantern up and circled the room. There were several doors that ran around the room. He started with the closest one.

Willie set the oil lamp down and walked to the door. He wiggled the handle and it turned with no problem, but wouldn't open. Willie pushed his shoulder into the thick wood, once…twice. On the third push the door flung open and he fell into it, noticing almost right away that it was empty.

He followed the same steps over and over until he only had two more doors to go. He reached for the handle of the second to last door and turned the knob, and it opened with no force. When he peered in he instantly knew he had found what he was looking for. He grabbed the oil lamp and illuminated the tiny room.

In the center stood a wooden table, and there were several torches on the walls. Willie lit one of them. He walked to the table and there were many things on top of it. But the most important thing was the jug. He opened it and stuck his finger inside. When he pulled it out he held it in the flicker of the lamp and cringed, staring down at a dark red and bloodied finger. Without thinking he wiped it against his pants and grabbed the jug. He exited the small room and entered another and emptied the contents onto the floor. He then kicked dirt up over the wet puddle, and rushed back.

Willie heard an odd chirping in another corner and lit a second torch. His eyes grew large and his heart started to race faster as he stared at two little eyes that stared back at him, he then noticed it wasn't two eyes, but many staring at him. A cage hung from the ceiling and it held at least 6 bats. Willie stared at it and froze as he listened to another distant sound echoing off of the walls. _A voice…a female voice? Abigail? _

"Ce bâtard. Il souffrira éternellement pour ce qu'il a fait."

_French? Oh Shit! Angelique! No…no no no…._

"Shit…shit shit…." Willie fished the container from his pocket and nervously poured its contents into the jug. He could hear her voice echoing louder around the cavern. He corked the bottle, grabbed his oil lamp and began to rush away from the little room, realizing at the last moment that the torches remained lit.

"No…" He rushed back in and with the bottom of his coat he patted each of the torches out and then shut the door behind him, he stood still and could see a shadow approaching. Against every part of his being he turned the lantern off, and the room went to complete darkness. Just as he threw himself against the wall he could see a light swinging towards him.

"Vous avez abandonné nous. Je te déteste." Angelique entered the room like a tornado, swinging her lamp wildly. Willie stood frozen to the pillar, praying she wouldn't see him, and listening to her yell between sobs. She walked into the small room and slammed the door shut. Willie didn't wait for a second, he immediately began to feel the walls, trying to find his way in the pitch black to the exit. The door again flung open, and a glow came from the room. Willie dropped to the ground and cowered against the wall. Angelique was still fuming out loud and walked past him, never noticing him, and headed out of the room in the opposite direction.

_She is headed for the house…oh God! I have to get back…_

Once she exited he crawled on all fours and found his way to the exit, he sprang up and ran.

* * *

"Abigail, it's 10. We have to go." Vernon and Rose were trying to convince Abigail.

"Where is he? Why isn't he back yet? What…what if something happened to him? I have to go look for him. Calem, have you seen my purse?" The foursome looked around, standing in the entrance of the green house.

"Looking for this?" Josette appeared, holding Abigail's purse in the air, dangling it in the air above her head.

Abigail looked at Josette and reached out for it. "Y-Yes..thank you." When she went to take it Josette snatched it back.

"This purse that contains this?" Josette reached in and pulled out a diamond necklace. "And this?" She pulled out several pieces of silverware, and then turned the purse upside down, letting the rest of the contents hit the floor. A clanking of linens and candlesticks fell to the ground.

Abigail was shocked and confused. "You think I… I stole those things? Well, I didn't. I didn't!"

"Josette, where is Barnabas. I want to speak to him immediately." Vernon moved in front of Josette, who was joined by Joshua.

"He has gone up to the house, he needed to get a few things."

Abigail stared at the items on the ground. "No, why? Why would I steal anything? I didn't put those there," Abigail spun around and dashed to Rose. "Rose I didn't take anything! This is ridiculous, someone put them there…"

"They were found right there in your ..how do you say… sac à main …" Josette searched the air for the correct word, "your… bag…your purse." She then stalked over to Abigail and stood in front of her and poked her finger at her. " I certainly didn't put them there. It could only have been you."

* * *

Willie walked quietly down the trail and back to the greenhouse. He could hear yelling. "Abby!"

He could see Josette through the glass, pointing her finger at Abigail, yelling at her, and Abigail was standing firmly in place, shaking her head in disagreement.

"This is ridiculous. Joshua, you know she didn't do this." The arguing continued to escalate until Willie made himself visible in the doorway. All eyes turned to him and there was silence.

Willie looked at his reflection and suddenly realized what they were staring at. The only thing that still looked the same as when he got there was his mask. It was firmly in place, but the rest of him was a disheveled mess. Prior to the party he was dressed entirely in white, with a white coat that hung down below his thighs. Silver threading ran through his jacket and pants. His shirt was white and his collar came up high. His blue eyes popped out against the silver and white. But the man in the reflection was covered in dirt, and a red stain ran across his thigh. He wasn't planning on going back into the party, not until he heard the yelling.

"Who is this?" Josette asked angrily.

"No one." Abigail was relieved to see him, and she then turned back to Josette and began to plead with her. "I didn't take those things. You have to believe me. Someone put them there. I swear…I didn't take them." The yelling again escalated and Willie pulled Rose aside.

"What happens now? What are they going to do?"

"Willie, this is the Collins family. They will win, no matter what. Abigail has denied it, and so it will go to trial. And she will lose. This is bad."

"What will they do?"

"She will be sentenced. It's the 1700s Willie, it's corporal punishment here. No jail time."

The words sunk in and Willie understood what that meant. Sooner or later, Abigail would be charged and have to endure what he had already known.

"How many days? The punishment? How long?" His questions were desperate.

"A day in the stocks, maybe two. Because it is the Collins family…Willie…possible whipping."

"Whipping? What? No..NO!" Willie turned and asked a final question. "After the punishment, are you free to go?"

"Yes."

Willie rushed into the circle of arguers and yelled.

"I did it. I put those things there."

"Willie No! NO!" Abigail yelled at Willie and Calem threw his arms up in the air and then wove them on the top of his head.

Josette looked at Willie and cocked her head towards him. Her eyes narrowing.

"I'm the one who took them. She is innocent. She had nothing to do with it." Willie pushed Abigail off of him as she tugged at his arms, pleading with him.

"No! What are you doing?"

"You? You did this? You stole these things?" Josette stared deep into Willie's eyes, the rest of his face still hidden behind the mask.

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Josette looked at Abigail, who was now crying and trying to grab Willie's hand.

"I am sure."

Josette stared at the couple, and she knew that they were deeply, madly in love. And he was going to protect her, whatever the cost. She ached to feel that way towards Barnabas, but she realized in that moment that he did feel that way towards her. She knew Barnabas was just trying to make her jealous because she was dancing with the other men, and she now regretted what she had done, but could not take it back.

"Very well. Take him to the cell, he will be dealt with in the morning." Josette then clapped her hands and the guests turned and the music began once again. She walked away, disappearing into the crowd, leaving them standing there as two large men grabbed Willie on each arm and started to drag him back to the house.

"Joshua…you know…you know Josette did this, she is a green eyed devil! That boy is innocent!"

Joshua turned away and left Vernon standing there.

"Willie! Oh God! Please PLEASE! Let him go!" Abigail chased them down the path, ripping her mask off and throwing it on the ground. "WILLIE!" Calem ran behind her, and when they reached the door he pulled her away. "Let me go! WILLIE!" Calem covered her mouth to quiet her, and pulled her down the long driveway away from the house.

* * *

The large men pushed Willie down the stairs and then walked towards the small cell.

"Oh please…please not in there…"

One of the men pulled Willies arms backwards and the other tied them tightly together. The door was opened and Willie was thrown in, falling to his knees. The door quickly slammed shut and darkness engulfed the room.


	25. Chapter 25 - Innocence Ignored

_Innocence Ignored_

Willie scrambled to his feet and lunged towards the door, pounding his body against the heavy wood and pushing against it as it was slammed shut. Willie dropped down to his knees and looked around the cell. A small sliver of light was coming through the bottom of the door and he laid down on the ground, his cheek pressing into the dirt floor, to see if he could see anything underneath it. He couldn't see anything. Willie sat up and scurried to the middle of the tiny room and looked around. There was just enough light for him to see that there were only a few differences from the time that he lived in the old house. The floor was completely dirt, and there was nothing in the tiny room. No bed, no table, not even an oil lamp on the wall. Willie looked back at the door and he noticed that the door was solid wood, no bars or openings that he could see. As he stared at the door the slim gap of light at the floor went dark, stealing away the little bit of light that existed.

"No…no please leave the light! Please! Please don't take the light…" Willie stood again and pounded his body as hard as he could against the door until he physically couldn't continue. He slid back down to the ground, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Willie sat in the pitch black, his fear deepening and consuming him once again.

* * *

"mmmpffff…MMMFFF!" Abigail was screaming into Calem's hand and clawing at his arm as he dragged her down the driveway. Her dress catching the carriages strewn down the road and tearing it at the bottom.

"Quiet down! Abby please!" Calem picked her up as she kicked and screamed to get away. He stood her up against a tree at the end of the long driveway and pinned her against it, still covering her mouth with his hand.

"Please! Abby, promise me, be quiet…please be quiet!" Calem whispered vehemently, and Abigail shook her head to show agreement. Calem lifted his hand and she stood there, shaking and staring into Calem's eyes.

"What just happened? Where did they take him? What are they doing with him? I-I can't leave him. Calem I can't!"

"Abby, stop."

"Let go Calem, I mean it!"

"Abby you can't go to the house! Your mask is gone, if anyone sees you, you know what could happen."

"Calem," Abigail shook her arm violently, causing Calem to lose his grip, "you don't understand, he…I just….this house and what's been done to him here. I can't leave him in there!"

"You don't have a choice." Vernon and Rose were both walking towards her. "He is in their custody now."

"For how long? Vernon! How long will they have him?" Abigail stood surrounded by the three, and she felt completely alone.

"I don't know Abby. I'm going to go to back to the house and speak with Joshua. Calem, take them back to the house, I'll be there soon. And check on the detective too, we need to figure out what to do with him." Vernon shook his head, frustration washing over his face.

"Vernon, I can't leave him." Vernon took one look at her, tears running down her cheeks, and he knew she wouldn't go. "Abigail, stay here. Can you do that? If they see you, you risk everything. Everything you have done to save him, it will all be for nothing if they see your face. You must stay here, do you understand?"

"Y-yes. I'll stay here. I swear."

"Calem, get back and check that detective. Rose, stay with Abby."

Calem left for the village and Rose and Abby watched Vernon head down the driveway back to the house.

* * *

Vernon walked into the house and stood in the grand foyer and listened to the servants quietly bickering in the kitchen. He walked towards the heavy wooden door that he knew led to the basement and he opened it. Faintly he could hear Willie's muffled cries from the basement, begging to be given some light and not to be left in the darkness. He shook his head and shut the door, when he turned around he found Joshua standing in the doorway.

"Loose something Vernon?"

"More like someone Joshua. You know he didn't do this. You have an innocent man down there being held and kept away from his wife. You're torturing the poor boy, you have no idea what he has already been through in his life."

"Look, Vernon," Joshua moved gracefully into the parlor, and Vernon followed, "Brandy?" Vernon shook his head and took the snifter from him. "We both know that Josette did this, but there is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit! Release the boy!"

"Vernon, he publicly admitted to stealing from me in front of almost a hundred people. All of whom are the finest and most successful people in Maine. The Collins family will not be known as making up stories. He admitted to it, and so it will be."

"But he is innocent! How can you do this?"

"Our family has had enough embarrassment. Naomi can't be put through more. The gossip around her is already enough, the women talk behind her back about Barnabas and his exploits. It will be too much to have another scandal around Josette."

"Joshua, they are going to punish that boy… they are going to hurt him."

"I KNOW what they are going to do Vernon! I will try and have them go easy on him, but there is protocol in place for those who steal, and he stole from a Collins, the town will be expecting that he is dealt with accordingly."

"He didn't steal from anyone you arrogant prick!"

"Enough! Vernon this conversation is over."

Vernon took his glass of brandy and slammed it down on the table, its contents sloshed out of the glass and onto the finished wood. Vernon knew he would not be able to convince Joshua to change his mind. But he was hopeful that they would just do in the privacy of their own home.

"Will you do it here, in private?"

"No. He will be brought down to the square." Joshua looked slightly ashamed as he said the words and stared into his glass at the amber liquid within it. "It is too public of an incident. The news will spread like wildfire."

"When?"

"A week."

"What?! Joshua please… a week? You can't keep him down there for a week. Why can't you just do it tomorrow? Get the boy's suffering over with. He is an innocent man for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry Vernon. Things are already in motion. Tell the girl I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. Joshua, you and I have disagreed many times over the years, but the hell that you are going to put that young man through is unforgivable. Open your eyes, Josette is a menace and Barnabas is no man, he is an adolescent. Their relationship is a farce, the perfect couple is a perfect mess. Consider our business relationship over after this."

"Now Vernon wait… there's no need to drag our business into this."

"Joshua, you are a better man than this. What would Naomi think if she found out that the boy did nothing and you had him beaten anyway? Is this what you would want Sarah to witness? Is this the man you would want her to know? Ever since her death your family has been falling apart, and I am terribly sorry for that, but this is shameful. That boy did nothing to you, to any of you."

"Vernon, it's not up to me."

"Goodnight Joshua. Please give Naomi my condolences on her failure of a family."

Joshua stood, opened mouthed and staring at Vernon as he walked down the driveway, pushing his way between the exiting, and somewhat drunk, party goers who were all laughing and climbing into their carriages. Joshua scanned the driveway and spotted Josette, tossing her hair back and smiling at everyone, saying her goodbyes. Barnabas was nowhere to be found. He then turned and shut the doors to the house. He walked towards the basement door and opened it. He took several steps down the dark stairwell and could hear quiet sobbing coming from the darkness. _Josette, what have you done._

Joshua turned back up the stairs and shut the basement door. He walked over to the desk in the parlor and pulled out a leather book and a pen. He sat down, flipped to an open page in the book and began to write.

* * *

"A week! A WEEK! No. I won't let them keep him. I know how to get in, I can get in and get him out. A week is far too long." Abigail spun around, pleading with them. "He won't make it a week down there. How can they do this?" Her sobs suddenly turned to rage. "Where is she? This is _her_ fault! I am going to kill her."

"Abby NO!" Vernon managed to grab her hand and turn her around. "I agree, a week is too long. We will go get him tomorrow. Think about it, what will happen? You will make things worse. Come back to the cabins tonight, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

Abigail knew he was right, but the thought of Willie alone again and being in the belly of that house made her sick. Reluctantly she returned to the cabin, sobbing into Roses shoulder as they rode back. Calem met them as they pulled in front of the cabins and Vernon slowly climbed down as Calem was opening the carriage doors.

"Is our guest secured?"

"Yes. Mad as hell too."

"I imagine."

"What about Willie?"

"They said a week."

"Shit a week? We can't leave him there for a week. How is she?" Calem pointed at Abigail who was getting out of the carriage and gripping on to Rose, her face still buried into her side.

Vernon shook his head. "Scared."

* * *

The sun began to rise and beat through the small cabin's windows. When Rose opened the cabin door she found Abigail sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on Willie's jacket, which was cradled in her folded arms.

"Abby, darling, are you awake?"

"Yes." Abigail looked up with tired and swollen red eyes to find Rose standing in the doorway. She was holding a kettle and set it down on the table.

"Tea?"

"Yes please."

"Oh Abby dear, did you sleep at all?"

Abigail shook her head no. "He's petrified of the dark…do you think they left him down in that cell in the dark? I should be there." Abigail once again began to cry and Rose pulled a chair next to her and pulled her into a motherly embrace, allowing Abigail to loose herself.

* * *

The mask was starting to itch terribly. Willie tried several times to pull his hands around and remove it, but the bindings would allow him to. He found his way to a wall in the dark, and was able to hook the side of the mask to a jagged brick. He scraped is face down it several times until finally the mask fell down around his neck. Willie stared into the darkness, he wasn't sure how long he had been down there, but every second seemed like an eternity. Both his arms had fallen asleep from being pulled back so tight and his shoulders ached. He managed to huddle himself into the corner of the cell, his legs pulled up tight against his body, and his head resting on the wall. It was cold and damp and his body was shuttering involuntarily.

He listened into the darkness and when he thought he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he scrambled deeper into the corner. He heard a scraping against the door, metal on wood, and was then startled by a beam of bright light was shining through the door in a perfect circle. He scrambled to his feet, his eyes squinting from the bright light, and he tried to peer through the sudden hole in the door.

He was petrified that it would be Barnabas or Angelique, and that they would see him. He backed away and stood like stone in the center of the room.

"Bon Jour? Hello?" A woman's voice echoed through the cell. "Hello, are you in there? I know you didn't do it. I know you didn't. Are you there?"

Willie stared into the beam and answered.

"Please… let me out."

"I - I cannot. You should not have admitted to this."

"What... What should I have done? Should I have allowed it to be my wife in here instead of me? For something that you did?" Anger resonated in Willie's voice. "I would die before I let her go through this."

"I was angry. You don't understand what it is like to have your fiancé shame you with other women. He has made a joke of our relationship. When I saw him with her I went mad with jealousy. But now, you have admitted to the crime."

Willie interrupted her. "Please, let me go, you - you can tell them it was all a big mistake, a misunderstanding. Please, I have to get out of here before it's too late."

"No, I cannot. The entire town expects justice, and they expect that the Collins family will uphold the law."

"Uphold the law? But you lied! How can you do this?"

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Josette stood on the other side of the door, peering in through the hole trying to get a glimpse of the man. She could just barely see Willie standing in the middle of the cell. She then slid the metal over the hole in the door and the light disappeared from within the cell.

"NO! Please, Josette, please don't leave me here! I'm begging you! Please!"

Josette ran up the stairs, running away from his pleas for mercy. When she reached the top she slammed the door shut and ran to her room. She dropped down in front of her dressing table and stared into the mirror. Her eyes caught a glimpse of color in the reflection. She looked down and there was a brightly colored box wrapped with several purple ribbons. Her favorite color. She pulled the ribbons off and opened the box. Inside she pulled out a folded piece of paper and read it.

_My Love Josette,_

_Please forgive me._

_Yours Always,_

_Barnabas_

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she lifted the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen from the satin cloth that lined the bottom of the box. She instantly put the locket around her neck and saw it sparkle in the mirror against her long, ivory neck.

* * *

Vernon and Calem were standing beside Abigail, who was vehemently arguing with them about Willie.

"Like hell I'll wait." Abigail was pulling on her pants underneath the torn party dress.

"You can't just go get him. We need to put a plan together."

"Well I am certainly not going to just wait a week either." The dress was now thrown on the bed and she had her back to the two men as she stripped off the slip and then dragged her sweater over herself. She then turned to face them again. "I am done waiting. It's been nearly 24 hours. No more waiting."

All three turned their startled faces towards the door when someone banged on it repeatedly. The door was then flung open.

"Joshua," Vernon was surprised to see him "What the hell do you want?"

"I- I just stopped by to let you know that your brother will be brought to the square tomorrow morning. He will serve out his punishment and be free to go tomorrow evening. It was the best I could do."

"Tomorrow?! No! I want him out now! He didn't do anything!" Abigail raged towards Joshua and stood before him. "You are punishing an innocent man!"

"I am sorry. Calem, if you would like to go visit him you may. You can ride with him during his transport to the square tomorrow. It will be very early, before sunrise." Calem's eyes sprang wide open with surprise, he then dashed a look at Abigail.

"I want to see him. I will go. Not him."

"Abigail you can't go, you must stay here."

Abigail knew why, she couldn't risk being seen. But the thought of Calem taking her place made her furious and ache with frustration. She turned around and sat quietly down on the bed.

"Vernon…have…have you seen Barnabas?"

"No."

"We haven't seen him since the party last evening. We can't find him anywhere. His room is untouched. Naomi is worried sick. I hate to ask, but is Angelique still here?"

Abigail looked up and caught Vernon's gaze, she suddenly felt nauseous

"No, she left yesterday evening. We do not know where she went."

Joshua shook his head and turned to walk out the door. "I am sorry for the trouble that Josette has caused." With those final words he walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Barnabas walked into the parlor, he had no idea where Angelique was and he didn't much care. Every day and night since Willie and Abigail disappeared off of the bridge his thoughts were consumed with them. He feared the worst, that they were dead. He understood Angelique was already on to her plan B, but what that was he didn't know.

Barnabas pulled open the drawer to the old desk and pulled out the old leather book of his fathers. He had read every entry a thousand times, but his father's written words managed to give him comfort. He sat down in the chair and began to page through the entries. As he thumbed each page he cocked his head to one side, confused for a moment. Barnabas suddenly sat straight up in the chair and frantically opened the book wider and began reading. A new entry had been made, one he had never read.


	26. Chapter 26 - On Display

On Display

_March 20_

_I am furious with Josette and what she has done today. She has risked our family's reputation and she has condemned an innocent man to be punished for her own actions. Her jealousy knows no bounds and Barnabas' flirtatious ways are not helping in the matter. I wish he would have never met Angelique. I will try and help out the boy in the cell, but I simply cannot allow more shame to fall upon this family. I will compensate him for his troubles under the condition that he leaves town immediately after this absurd punishment is carried out. May God forgive us for this, and may Naomi never find out._

Barnabas slumped into the back of the chair.

_They're alive. Oh thank God they're alive._

He read and reread the entry, each time realizing that at this very moment, in a different time, Willie was once again confined in the bowels of the house. Barnabas grabbed the book and stuffed it into his inside jacket pocket. He grabbed a flashlight, one of the more modern conveniences he was starting to use, and headed down to the basement. It was dark as he rounded the corner and he stood in front of the small cell door. With a hesitant sigh he crossed through the door opening and entered the room, flashing the light into each of the corners. It was filthy, and it seemed as if every spider in all of Maine had moved in since Willie had moved out. He shined the flashlight on the cot and old blood stains spattered the yellowed mattress. He wondered for a moment if they were Willie's.

Barnabas lodged the flashlight under his chin and pulled out the book, opening it and again reading the new entry. This time his memories seemed to crash into place.

The girl in the blue dress.

The dance.

The quiet man on the bench near the bridge.

The beautiful woman in the nightgown, searching for her husband in the middle of the night.

He remembered how seeing the couple made him question Josette's love for him.

They were all there, every memory, but now with so much more understanding and meaning. He knew who they were.

"My God." He whispered under his breath, and a voice immediately answered him.

"God can't help you now."

With those words and the new memories swirling around him he screeched back into reality as the cell door was slammed shut, causing him to jump and drop the flashlight, which flickered and suddenly went out. He rushed at the door, pushing against it, and could hear echoing laughter resonate around the room.

"Angelique! Angelique!"

* * *

Willie lay on his stomach in in the middle of the floor, and time was meaningless in the black cloak of the cell. He listened to the sound of his breath and could taste the dirt from the floor with every inhale. He was growing increasingly anxious, tension growing in every nerve ending as he thought about what was coming; thinking about Abigail and their escape; and he began to scream; screams mixed with sobs thundering through cell.

* * *

Josette lay in bed, twirling the beautiful locket in her hand, and thinking about Barnabas. _Where is he? _She had not seen him since the party; he seemed to all but disappear. With the exception of the present that she received the night before, there had been no trace of him. She lay there thinking of Barnabas, but her thoughts were continuously molested by visions of the boy locked in the cell. Every time she closed her eyes he was there, standing in the cell, pleading with her. She tried to shake the images of him, but they kept coming like a freight train, slamming into her mind.

She sat up in the large, over pillowed bed, and kicked her legs over the side; her delicate bare feet hitting the cold wood floor. She dangled them there for a few minutes while images of the young man and his wife danced around her brain. _I'm never going to fall back asleep._ She looked at the clock on the wall and was relieved that the sun would be up soon. The dark room was unsettling and she couldn't lay still. She couldn't find a comfortable spot, not even sitting. She stood up and looked out the giant window in her room, pulling back the heavy velvet curtains that hung from the floor to ceiling. She peered out and saw several lights in the distance that were coming closer. She could hear the clopping of the horses as they made their way up the driveway, a monotonous pace that could entrance you. When she saw the carriage she knew instantly what its purpose was and her skin pricked.

It was a carriage that had been designed specifically for occasions like this; for the transport of criminals. It had a small wagon; not tall enough for a man to stand within. Any person occupying the space would be forced to crouch. It was solid wood on all sides except one. There were no seats within it, and the door that faced the back was made of heavy iron bars.

Josette stared out the window, unable to tear herself away. She heard a second set of clopping, a single rider, bouldering up the driveway and yelling something she couldn't make out. She opened her window to hear better, the early morning air causing her to shiver, and she wrapped the lavender velvet of the curtains around her like a blanket.

She recognized the rider, it was one of the odd people from the village, the young good looking one, and he looked fierce as he jumped from the horse before it even stopped. For a brief moment she thought of what it would be like to be in his arms.

"Wait! WAIT!" He called after the two men as they all charged into the house.

And then there was silence, but it only lasted a few short minutes.

"Shit! You okay?" Calem was crouched down to Willie's side as he was forcefully dragged from the house by his bound arms.

Josette watched as the struggling young man was pulled from the porch to the carriage. He had blood dripping from his face and he was crouched over, retching towards the ground as his feet were dragged behind him.

"No…wait! I can take 'em. I'll take 'em in! Mr. Collins said I could!" Calem circled them as they approached the carriage.

"Jesus…What did you do to him? Are you okay?" The two men ignored Calem and tossed Willie into the tiny wagon.

Willie rolled himself over to get close to the opening of the now locked door.

"Calem…Calem don't let her see me!" Willie had his head pressed against the bars, leaning his body into them. "Don't let her watch!" His voice was low and desperate. "Please, It will kill me to have her watch! I don't want her to see this. Promise me! Promise!" Willie was yelling from with tiny wagon and Josette pressed her eyes shut hearing his pleas.

"No…I – I won't let her watch." Calem startled backwards, slightly losing his footing, as the carriage began to move and head down the driveway.

"Promise me, Calem! Don't let her see me like this! She can't see this!" Willie yelled from the carriage and then he disappeared into the darkness of the morning.

Calem turned and noticed a light flicker from the second floor of the house. When he looked up he saw Josette standing in the window staring back at him.

"How? How can you do this? Huh? What's wrong with you? You can't do this!" Calem looked around and found a rock on the ground. He picked it up and launched it at the window, hitting the shutter instead, but delivering the effect he wanted. "How can you live with yourself?"

Josette jumped and then pulled the drapes closed and retreated back into her bedroom, taking her normal place in front of her mirror at the dressing table. She started to cry and she barely recognized the women staring back at her. _What is becoming of you? What have you done?_

Calem jumped on his horse and dug into its sides, cursing as he chased down the carriage. As he got closer to it he could barely see Willie through the barred door. He pulled up next to the carriage drivers and rode beside them until they got into the city limits and approached the town square.

A small crowd was already forming as the sun began to touch the horizon. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and the two men hopped down and wasted no time retrieving Willie. They dragged him across the square and Willie pulled in vain to get away from them, which rewarded him with a punch deep in his belly.

"Willie, stop strugglin'! Shit!" Calem followed after them, feeling helpless and raging with frustration.

One of the men pulled out a knife and sliced through the ropes that were holding Willie's arms behind him. As his arms dropped to his sides and pain rushed through his upper body as the blood began to course though it. One of the men grabbed his arms and held them out over the pillory as the other man pushed Willies head down into the hard wood, nearly crushing his throat. The top piece of wood was then brought down with a thunderous clap and the lock was securely fastened, leaving Willie crouched over and immobile.

The two men then left, leaving Willie securely in place.

"Willie? Oh man…" Calem was pacing around him, pulling at the lock, unsure of what to do. "God Willie, you okay?"

Willie squirmed, testing the device that held him in place. "I-I'm okay. Calem, go to Abby. Keep her away from here. I mean it! I-I'll be fine."

"I can't leave ya. I just can't... God the people in this town are sick! A crowd is forming already."

"You HAVE to! Do it! Go!" Willie yelled at Calem with all the energy he could, but desperation was taking him over.

"I know you're not my real brother, but it feels like ya are. I can't just leave ya!"

"Please Calem, don't let her see me like this." It was a gut wrenching plea and one that Calem could not ignore.

"I'll be back, I swear! I'll bring Vernon, we'll figure something out!"

"Go!" Willie hung his head down as Calem left the square. He tried to tug his hands free but the device was tight. He gave into his restraints and tried to hide his face from view.

"Calem!" Abigal was sitting in the middle of the clearing in front of the cabins. As soon as she saw him arrive she ran to him. "Did you see him? Is he alright? Where is he? Did they hurt him?"

"Slow down…Abby he's okay." Vernon and Rose now joined them as the rest of the village stared from inside their cabins and from their porches. Calem glanced up to Vernon. "He is in the square. Completion of the sentence is set to begin at 2:00 promptly"

"I need to go to him." Abigail began to walk to the horses, but Calem pulled her back.

"Abby, he doesn't want you there. He made me promise to keep you away. He doesn't want you to see him this way."

Abigail looked lost standing with the threesome. "I can't just sit here. He's my husband!"

"Abigail, it will be better if you don't go, for him and for you. We can't stop it. You need to wait here until we bring him back. He will need you when he returns." Vernon placed a kind hand on her arm as he spoke.

"But I love him. I can't let him do this alone."

"Abby, honey, respect his wishes. Stay. Please. I'll stay with you." Rose was now on the other side of her and Abigail was torn.

"Think of Willie, he doesn't want you to see this. Okay? Just stay here." Calem understood why he wanted her far away.

Abigail shook her head and headed into the cabin, never saying another word.

"I'll stay with her, I can't possibly watch that poor boy go through this. You two better get to him quick, protect him if you can, and when they are done with him you grab that boy up and bring him back here, understand?"

"We're leaving now. Can you bring us a few blankets and pillows? And a first aid kit. We'll need it when they finish with him." Vernon climbed above the coach and Calem followed as Rose gathered the things requested and loaded them into the carriage.

* * *

"Daniel?"

Willie hung in the square, head and arms trapped, and his legs slowly giving out on him as the morning progressed. The crowd was larger now, and they were ruthless. Joshua kicked away debris and waste from the ground that had been flung at the young criminal. _This is why I do this in private._ He walked close to Willie and the crowd hushed. He then whispered into the exhausted young man's ear.

"I am very sorry for what my family has done, but I am a Collins, and we are expected to uphold and enforce the law. I know it was Josette that prompted this, but it has gone too far now and so it must be. Do you understand?"

"Go to hell." Willie whispered with shortened breaths.

Willie wanted nothing more in that moment than to plant his fist directly into Joshua's face. He wanted it so bad that he started to pull at the restraints.

"Here," Joshua reached into his coat pocket, and shielding what he was doing from the crowds view, he stuffed a handful of gems and jewelry into Willie's pocket. "This is worth a small fortune. Take it…take it and get out of town as fast as you can. Don't ever come back. I know this doesn't make up for what is about to happen, but it is the best I have to offer...I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but the crowd must see me as a powerful figure." With those words Joshua stood back and spit at Willie, the growing crowd cheering for him and then resuming their taunting of the young man. As Joshua left the people cleared a path for him, and a few shouted words of support; his reputation was intact and Willie was left pulling harder against the wooden bonds.


	27. Chapter 27 - Revenge and Remorse

Revenge and Remorse

"How long do you think you can keep me here? Surly they are wondering where I am by now. It has been two days, what exactly do you plan to do?" Angelique ignored Barnabas and continued to assemble things on the makeshift alter.

The night of the party, Barnabas returned to the old house after his dance with the young woman; confused thoughts of Josette drifting in his mind. When he entered the great room he was met by Angelique and she was an unexpected site.

She had waited a long time to finally take her revenge, and while she was pregnant she spent countless hours preparing for what she would do to him. Listening to the woman's voice in her dreams. But it wasn't until a few hours after she gave their child away that she decided to really do it.

She would make him pay for all eternity.

She would take away his life and force him to keep existing, just as she was forced to give up her life, her one and only child, and keep on existing.

She stood poised in the foyer in front of him, and deep down a part of her wished he would look at her lovingly and pull her into his arms. _Would I forgive him? _She had never given up hope, so she stood silent, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Angelique." He stood stunned to see her, and he pulled the mask off of his face. "Are…are you okay? What are you doing here?" He reached his hand out to her and she felt like an excited school girl, and placed her hand in his. "Why did you leave the village? You should be resting. You have been through a great deal."

Angelique was warmed by his concern. _He cares, he still loves me. _

"No, don't cry. It's okay." Barnabas pulled her into an embrace and moved them into the shadows of the hallway. "It will all be okay. You'll see."

Angelique wrapped her arms around him, and the strength and warmth of his body against hers made her quiver.

"I wish you would have told me about the child. I'm so sorry. I wish I would have known." Angelique looked up at him and he looked down at her and wiped a tear from her face. They both jumped when a crash came from the kitchen, which was followed by servants yelling obscenities and arguing about who should pick up the mess.

"Barnabas…" Angelique stifled a sob and he pulled her back into an embrace. He held her for a moment and then whispered into her ear. "Angelique, you shouldn't be here. If Josette sees you here she will be livid." Barnabas peeled her off of him and held her at arm's length. "Is it your things you are here to pick up? Where will you be staying? I will have someone bring your things to you. You really should go."

"Go? But…I thought … I thought that you felt differently?" Her heart shrunk and began to tear into pieces.

"Differently? About what?" Angelique rushed to him and hugged him again, but this time his arms did not return the embrace. "Angelique, please. My feelings have not changed. I am in love with Josette. You must go." Barnabas pulled away from her and she stood in the hallway, rejected.

"You have made a terrible mistake Barnabas." Her tears ceased and her face began to change as she wiped the last of them from her cheeks. "This was your last chance and you chose that stupid girl over me. You will regret this day."

"Angelique, it really is time for you to leave. Please do take care of yourself." Barnabas walked around her and gestured for her to enter the kitchen. "You can leave through the servant's quarters. I'll send someone with your things."

Angelique's anger soared and she threw her hand up and pushed it in the air towards him, and Barnabas went flying backwards through the kitchen door. Angelique stalking after him.

"Get OUT!" Angelique screamed at the handful of young servant girls staring at the master of the house who was now sprawled on the floor. "I said GET OUT NOW!" Her voice turned into a growl, and she got the reaction she wanted. All of the girls went running through the kitchen and out the door.

"Angelique, what are you doing?" Barnabas cambered back to his feet.

"You are going with me." She pulled out a small doll that had dark hair stuffed into it; dark hair that she had pulled from Barnabas' hairbrush. She pulled out her hair pin and thrust it into the doll's back and Barnabas dropped to the ground like a stone, writhing in pain.

"Angelique! M-Make it stop!" Barnabas screamed at her with shallow breaths.

When she ripped the pin out of the doll he was immediately relieved and stumbled to his feet. Anger and panic consumed him and he grabbed the meat cleaver from the counter and lunged towards her, his temper taking over "Barnabas… I think you do not understand the balance of things." Angelique reached out and grabbed a fist full of air and raised her arm up, and Barnabas unwilling reacted. He was lifted off the ground and dangled in mid-air by some unknown force, the knife clattering on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that Barnabas." Her voice went flat and she picked up the cleaver and ran it over her finger, and then set it on the counter. She squeezed the red liquid from her finger and reached it up towards him. "Want some?... No?... You will." She then sucked it from her finger.

"H-How?... How are you doing this?!" His look was stunned and petrified. He scanned the room in desperation "My God, you're…you're a - ?"

"A witch? How very observant of you, Barnabas. Had you chosen me over her you would have found out in a much more pleasant way. We can be quite…fun…if you know what I mean." Angelique flicked her hand and Barnabas fell to the ground in a heap. "You'll need to come with me."

"And if I refuse?" Barnabas was breathless and slumped on the ground.

"It wasn't a request. I didn't ask you to come! You WILL come." Angelique pulled a second doll out of her pocket and held it up to him. It was a female doll and he recognized the fabric that was wrapped around it. It was from one of Josette's nightdresses. "Have you ever heard Josette scream in pain? I wonder what she would sound like. Do you think she would scream out your name if she were truly in trouble? I bet she would scream out that handsome young man's name from the village. Calem is it? She has an eye for him. Would you like to find out?" Angelique held the pin just above the doll's neck.

"No! No, I'll go. Where are we going?"

"You go first my love. We'll use the back steps. Into the basement you go."

Barnabas reluctantly headed down the stairs and Angelique followed and she directed him into the tunnels under the house. Once they arrived at the small chamber she directed him inside.

Barnabas stood in the tiny room, it was damp and smelled like decay; it turned his stomach. He looked at the table in the center of the room. There was a metal chalice sitting in the center, and a dagger lying over the top of it. Next to it was another container, made of stone, wide and rounded in the bottom. There was a variety of dried flowers lying on the table and there was a wire enclosed basket that was piled with something he couldn't identify. He could hear noises coming from one of the corners and the entire room began to flicker yellow and orange as Angelique lit the torches on the walls.

"What is this? What's that noise? My God are those bats?"

"Slip your hands in here for me please. I would hate to have to do it myself and accidentally drop this doll into the flames of the torch." Angelique dangled the Josette doll over the flame.

Barnabas cursed under his breath and then slipped his hands into the chains that were connected into the wall.

That was two days ago. She had been back to the room many times between then and now, but this was her final trip. Tonight she would kill him, and then give him eternal life as a soulless monster.

"Angelique they must be looking for me. I know they are."

"You think so?" Angelique laughed and then turned to look at him. She walked her fingers up the top of his nose to his forehead. "Your mother is the only one showing any worry. Your father and your precious Josette have been consumed with some thief that tried to steal from your pathetic family the night of the ball. Oh, that reminds me, I bought your lovely fiancé a present on your behalf, don't be surprised if she is unable to thank you for it." She grinned wickedly at him.

"What are you talking about? Angelique please, I'm sorry, please just let me go. Don't hurt her." Barnabas pulled and tugged at the chains.

"Your wait is over. It's time." Angelique said with disinterest.

She stood with her back to him and began to assemble the items on the table. She took all of the dried flowers and began to pound them into the stone bowl. She then pulled out one of the items from the basket. _Snakes_. She took the knife and slit it down the center and then emptied the insides into the stone bowl and crushed it into the flowers.

Angelique continued to mix items in, and then poured the contents into the chalice. She was muttering things under her breath and Barnabas was growing more and more anxious and terror was beginning to consume him. He looked at the back of her head, and then in a final attempt to get free, he pulled his body up with his arms and reached his legs out, wrapping them around her neck, and began to choke her, squeezing his grip tighter and tighter.

"I'll kill you! I swear I will KILL YOU! Help! Help Please !" Barnabas kept squeezing and screaming from the small room. Angelique gasped for breath and then reached out and grabbed the dagger from the table and plunged it into Barnabas' calf, leaving him screaming in pain. She then turned, still gasping, and her face had changed from the beautiful woman to a frightening skeletal image. Barnabas shook in terror, and Angelique leaned in close to him, pulled the dagger from his leg, and plunged it into his side.

"What have—what have you done?" Barnabas' face was shocked and he began to feel nauseous as he hung there, every heartbeat slowing. Angelique plunged the dagger in a second time and then watched as Barnabas' life force was expelled and he took a final breath. She didn't waste time as she turned and pulled one of the winged lovelies from the cage. "I'm sorry" she whispered and then she cut it open and emptied its blood into the chalice. Next she took the last container on the alter and opened it. Thick brownish-red liquid poured slowly out. She mixed the contents and grabbed another one of her winged friends from the cage and set it on the side of the chalice, where it greedily lapped up the liquid.

Barnabas' lifeless body hung by his arms and Angelique exposed his neck and whispered into his ear, "You should have loved me." Angelique grabbed the bat and pulled its lips away from its mouth, exposing its sharp teeth. She pried its small jaw open and sunk the teeth into Barnabas' flesh as deep as she could. On penetration Barnabas took a chest heaving gasp …and then another.

Angelique released his arms from the chains and he fell to the floor with a thud, continuing to gasp for air. She began to laugh and she left the small room, exiting out the tunnels into the pre-dawn air.

She ran up the trail and stopped abruptly as she heard horses entering the driveway. She hid in the shadows and watched the carriage pull up and the young village man chase after. She stood there for a few moments, watching the excitement. She heard yelling come from the house and saw a young man being dragged out and tossed into the carriage. She waited for the carriage to disappear and watched the young village man yell up towards the house at Josette. A grin washed over her face.

_Goodbye Josette. You are going to get exactly what you deserve._

Angelique turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

At first Abigail had every intention to stay away from Willie, but the longer she stayed away, the more she began to worry, and her worry morphed into full blown panic. Rose watched her as she paced the cabin; picking one thing up and then putting it down randomly in a different spot. Abigail tried to busy herself with poking the fire and arranging and re-arranging the items scattered across the counter. She must have touched every item in the cabin at least twice; her anxiety building with every second. She felt like every vein in her body was being tightened and stretched beyond their capacity.

"Abigail, honey, he will be okay. You'll see." Rose tried to talk with her and reassure her.

"Yes, Yes I _will_ see. I'll see for myself." Abigail started to change her clothes and pulled over one of the dresses draped over the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Abby what are you doing?"

Abigail didn't answer. She left her tennis shoes on and then opened the trunk and began digging through it, tossing articles of clothes around the floor. "Ah! This will work." She pulled out a long cape that had a hood attached and then wrapped it around her neck, securing it with a bow.

"Abby… Abby what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm going to him. You can't stop me Rose, please don't try. I don't want to hurt you, but if you get in my way…" Abigail paused, staring at the women standing in front of the door, Abigail's hands were shaking. Rose thought for a moment about what she would do, and she knew if she were in Abigail's position wild horses couldn't keep her away from him. She simply nodded and stepped aside, allowing Abigail to exit the cabin.

Abigail ran out the door and into the middle of the clearing, searching for a way to get to the square. She heard yelling coming from one of the cabins, but she ignored it, paying no attention to the fact that it was the cabin that the detective had been held captive in. Her focus was somewhere else completely, and when she spotted a single horse tied to a tree on the edge of the clearing she ran for it and clumsily climbed on its back; failing and swearing several times before she was successful.

It proved to be a difficult task to ride the horse; she had only ridden a few times as a adolescent. It took nearly an hour to get into town, but she finally arrived and tied the horse off at the edge of the square. She ungracefully slid down from the horse and hit the ground. She pulled the hood up over her head and pushed her way through the crowd towards the center of the square. When she got her first glimpse of him her heart slammed into her throat and she stood frozen to the spot that she stood.

Calem caught her from the corner of his eye. "Shit. SHIT! Vernon, she's here." Calem ran to her side. "Shit… Abby, what are ya doin' here? He doesn't want ya here! How did ya get here?"

She ignored him and inched her way through the crowd to get closer, all sounds were now muted in her hears. Her insides were trembling and her vision was nothing but a tunnel with a singular focus on her husband.

"Abby…Abby please you shouldn't see this…he doesn't want you to see this…" Calem tried to pull her away but she violently shook him off.

"Get OFF ME!" Abigail continued to push through the crowd until she was standing in the front. _No…oh no no please no. Oh God Willie! _The sight in front of her was more than she could bear. The look on his face was devastating.

Calem came up behind her and stood next to her, his hand under her elbow, resigning himself to the fact that he would not be able to drag her away without causing a horrible scene.

Willie looked up and his heart dropped to his feet when he saw her. He gritted his teeth and every inch of his body twisted with hopelessness and anguish. He didn't want her there. He didn't want her to watch. It tore his insides apart seeing her there.

They stared at each other. She watched him as he slowly closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was gone. The blue in his eyes turned to ice and his gaze was now distant, completely vacant of emotion, looking right through her. He retreated somewhere inside himself. She watched, and she knew that this wasn't the first time he needed to protect himself. When he was with Barnabas he had to do this too many times to count. But the vacant look in his eyes made it nearly impossible for her to stay away. It was Calem that held her in place.

After several minutes an average looking man came into the square and the crowd seemed to erupt in a mix of cheers and gasps. Many children were ushered by their mothers or sisters away from the crowd and the remaining group closed in on the young man, waiting to take in the horrific spectacle that was about to unfold. She watched as Willie's body tensed, she knew he was bracing himself. She tried to rush to him, but Calem pulled her away.

"Willie…" Abigail's voice was quiet and her shuttering sobs were almost a wisper.

_No…no no no…oh please no! _Willie remained quiet, his jaw clenched and his eyes focused on the ground.

The man pulled out a long piece of leather from his hip and cracked it on the ground, the crowd returning the action with hoots and cheers.

The first blow erupted against Willie's skin and his body flinched, but he managed to maintain his composure and continued staring out into nowhere.

Abigail gripped onto Calem. "NO! NO!" Calem grabbed onto her, feeling her lose her balance from the sight. A second blow came and then a third and a fourth. By the fifth blow anger consumed Abigail and she was wailing, trying to run to Willie while Calem held her back.

"You have to let this finish Abigail. You can't interfere." Calem threw his arm around her waist and held her tight against him as she tried to pull away.

"Stop! STOP Please! He didn't do it! Please!" Abigail was in hysterics.

A sixth blow, and a seventh came and Willie remained standing, but each time the leather made contact the pain was searing and it ripped through him.

An eighth blow and then a ninth…Willie stopped counting when he reached blow twenty two. His body was shuttering and he screwed his eyes tightly shut, silently begging for it to stop. He opened his eyes in between blows, and his eyes met hers and she came into focus. She stared at him, tears streaming down her face, and she silently mouthed the words "I love you" over and over again, tuning out everything else.

* * *

As the carriage approached the square she began to have doubts. It would be so easy to turn around and retreat back to the house, chances are no one would ever know the awful thing that she had done, and she could go back to live her life, that is if she could live with herself. The carriage came to a stop and she sat in the cushioned seat and peeked through the red velvet curtains at the crowd that had assembled on the square. She knew the young man would draw a crowd, it was not often that the Collin's family was victim of a crime, and people showed up to show support for the most powerful family in town, even if they didn't agree with the acts of punishment themselves, but this was more than she had expected.

She ran her finger back and forth against the brass handle of the carriage door, thinking about the repercussions of her actions and what might happen to her social standing in the town. But if she did nothing, and her dirty little secret was discovered, she would be hated. Josette grabbed the locket around her neck and rubbed it between her finger and thumb. _Barnabas will love me either way. He will stand by me. This will pass. People will forget. _

"Stop! STOP! PLEASE!"

Josette heard a gut wrenching scream come from the crowd and she instinctively opened the door and rushed out of the carriage, clumsily clambering down the steps to see where the screams were coming from, but subconsciously she already knew.

With very little effort she found the source, a woman being held back by the handsome man from the village, pouring her aching heart out for her husband, who at the moment was being brutally punished for something he didn't do. Josette wondered for a moment if she would feel as devastated for Barnabas if he were to be in a similar predicament. She wanted to think she would, but she doubted herself.

Josette turned and looked at the young man and brought her hand up over her mouth in shock. She had never witnessed a punishment in the square before and it was more horrific than she had imagined. The blond boy hanging there was covered in filth and the towns people were tossing things in his direction, everything from rotten food to animal feces. Her eyes were drawn to the jailor behind the young prisoner as he delivered a punishing blow; her eyes fixed on the boys back. His shirt was in ribbons and entangled with his flesh. She squeezed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw. _What have I done? _She heard another crack delivered, and another. She started feeling nauseous listening to the mixture of reactions from the crowd, some cheers, some gasps. A young girl's voice sailing over all others in a woeful cry out for her husband. But she didn't hear the man cry out once. She opened her eyes again, took a deep breath and went storming towards the man delivering the blows.

"ça suffit! ça suffit! … No More!" She picked up her pace and began to run to the man behind Willie and she grabbed the hand that was already in full swing, preventing him from delivering another blow. He was taken off guard and stumbled back, looking at her and immediately lowering his head and stepping away. "ça suffit…please… no more."

The crowd stood and stared at her, hushed in stunned silence as the beautiful Josette interfered with the punishment. She stood behind Willie and her stomach started to betray her and she choked back a heave, seeing up close his bloodied flesh and smelling the mixture of blood and rotting food and excrement. She doubled over, vomiting on the ground in an unladylike wave of heaves. When she finished she stood, and the crowd was silent and staring at her, she became instantly embarrassed and wanted to crawl back into the carriage. All eyes were upon her; waiting for her next move.

* * *

Abigail's blood boiled when she saw Josette run towards Willie. She clutched Calem's arm so hard that he winced. The crowd hushed and everyone stood silent, including her, as they watched Josette empty her stomach next to Willie. The silence only lasted a few seconds.

With the blows ended, Willie's legs collapsed beneath him and his head pushed in an upwards position as the weight of his body pulled him down. Abigail twisted from Calem's hold and ran towards him, screaming his name.

"Willie! Oh My God WILLIE!" She reached him and tried to hold up his sagging body so that he wouldn't choke himself. "What's wrong with you people! Someone help me!" Calem was already on his way, running to her side and propping Willie up, Vernon joined him. "Let him out! Please LET HIM OUT!" Abigail screamed at the jailer.

The man looked to Josette for approval, and she nodded in silence, giving it, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her handkerchief.

Abigail ran in front of Willie and reached up on her tip-toes, holding his head in her hands and wiping the grime from his face with her sleeve. "Willie… oh Willie! Please, please wake up…please!"

The jailer took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the wooden restraints. He lifted the top plank, releasing Willie from the bonds, and Calem caught his body as it slumped backwards. He laid Willie down on the ground and Abigail dropped down to his side and continued to try to clean his face as she pleaded with him to wake up.

"Willie?" His eyes opened slightly and he stared at her for a moment, a sad smile briefly creased his lips and several tears escaped his lids, and then the sea blue lights in his eyes disappeared behind his head and they closed. "No! Willie, can you hear me? Willie, don't fall asleep…Willie…don't close your eyes… Willie? Willie!"

* * *

Willie felt every blow, every tear at his flesh, and each blow hurt worse than the next. He didn't smell the vile refuse anymore. Most of his senses had disappeared, but the pain was unbearable. Even worse was that he knew Abigail was there watching, witnessing every second, and that made this beating worse than any he had received at the hands of Barnabas. He could hear her in the distance, she sounded like she was a million miles away, trying to call him from the place he had retreated to in his mind. He opened his eyes and saw her, he wanted to tell her he loved her too, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if the blows had stopped, but he could no longer stand, and he felt his legs give way and the hard wood press against his throat as he hung there unsupported. Every noise echoed out further into the distance and darkness swallowed him.

The next time he opened his eyes he saw her beautiful tear filled eyes staring down at him, he saw how much she loved him and it brought a smile to his face. He wanted to stay with her, wanted to pull out of the dark place he had fallen, but the fog was calling him. He could see it roll in, and for the first time during this horrific punishment he began to cry, tears escaped down his cheeks as he was pulled down into the darkness away from her.


	28. Chapter 28 - Apothecary

Apothecary

The sun was punishing in the late afternoon, no one could remember when it had been so warm this early in the season, and if it weren't for the spectacle of the young man hanging in the square, most of the town would have been out enjoying an unseasonal summer like day. But instead of families enjoying picnics and games, they stood and punished an innocent man who was now lying on the ground in shambles.

"We need to get his shirt off." Vernon was carefully removing the tattered shirt from Willie's body when the man who delivered the punishment walked up with a bucket. "No, NO!" Vernon threw his hand up and waved away the man. "We will take him and clean him ourselves." The jailor set the bucket down, his expression indifferent, and without a word he turned and disappeared from the square. His job clearly done.

Abigail smelled the liquid that was sloshing on the ground in the wooden bucket and Calem knelt beside her and cupped the liquid in his hand and and brought it to his nose. "Brine, salt water basically. They use it to rinse the wounds and it is supposed to work as a disinfectant. It has the added benefit of being extremely painful." Abigail looked at Calem in disbelief, and Calem took the bucket and tossed its contents towards the back of the square, causing several people to utter obscenities in his direction as they jumped from the salt water's path.

"Abigail, stay here, I am going to bring the carriage closer." Vernon made his way through the crowd and Abigail dropped down to Willie's side.

Josette wiped the sweat that was falling from her forehead and fought against the nauseated feeling that consumed her. Suddenly she wished she wouldn't have come to the square, and she felt as if the crowd could see right through her; that somehow they knew she was a fraud. She stood back and watched the young women pull the boy into her arms and cradle his head, using her hand to gently wipe away more of the grime that covered him, and carefully pull clumps of it out of his hair. As some of the crowd gasped in disgust, the poor girl continued to cry, tears falling from her cheeks down to the young man's face, and she was gripping his limp body tight, whispering into his ear. Josette swallowed hard, pushing the thick nauseous feeling down, wondering how this woman could stand to be so close to the boy and not throw up from the stench coming from him. She reached her arm out, careful not to get to close, and attempted to hand the girl the extra perfume scented handkerchief that she had in her satchel.

Abigail looked up and saw the white piece of silk outstretched, delicate flowers embroidered into it and a lovely JD monogrammed in the center. The look on Abigail's face was at first one of shock, and then quickly one of pure, raw anger. Abigail gently rested Willie down on the ground and kissed a clean spot on his forehead. As she rose she reached out and snatched the cloth from Josette's hand. Calem kept a nervous eye on Abigail as she stepped over Willie towards the beautifully dressed woman.

"You bitch! You did this!" Calem pulled at the bottom of Abigail's dress and the crowd gasped.

"Abby, no…let it be." Abigail pushed Calem's hand away and words seethed out of her with venom.

"Look! LOOK! This is _your _fault. My husband lies there broken in pieces because of _you_. How could you? Have you any idea what your family has done to him already? What he's been through? How could you let this happen to an innocent man? You know he told me how perfect you were? His perfect Josette. He holds you on some white fucking pedestal where you are angelic and pure as snow. What a bunch of shit that was! You are completely fucking crazy!" Abigail wiped the endless tears from her face, leaving streaks of dirt and God knows what else on her skin, it made Josette grimace.

Abigail reached over and grabbed the bodice of Josette's dress, pulling her within a few inches of her face. Josette's beautiful brown eyes widened and she was in shock at the physical contact from this woman.

"I wouldn't wipe my ass with this." Abigail tugged harder, stuffed the handkerchief down her bosom, and pushed the debutant away from her.

"Abby, no! Leave her!" Calem continued to try and persuade Abigail to ignore her.

Josette stood dumbfounded; no one had ever confronted her in such a way. She stumbled a few steps further and then embarrassingly clutched the locket around her neck and began to twist it.

Abigail stared at her as she pulled at the locket, and around them the crowd waited for Josette to react. It took several seconds for the beautiful woman to gather herself, and Abigail continued to stare at the chain around her neck, her anger now getting entangled with other emotions, thoughts about the locket and what would ultimately happen to the woman standing before her. Abigail's mind was clouded and her anger was now turning to pity and sadness.

"I…I tried to get here sooner. I had hoped to stop it." Josette's voice was small and quiet. The crowd encircled the two women.

"Where did you get that?" Abigail gestured towards the locket.

"I tried to end this before the...well...before they hurt him. It is difficult for me, you know? There – there was much to do this morning and I got here as soon as I could."

"The locket, Josette where did you get it?" Abigail's voice was sounding desperate.

Josette looked at the young man's face, and through the dirt she thought briefly how handsome he probably was. She then saw Vernon return and he and Calem lifted Willie up, his body hanging limp. As he was moved the tangled mess of flesh that was covered in blood on his back became visible. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she turned again to look at Abigail.

"I'm so sorry." Josette put her head down and pulled the handkerchief out from her bodice and tossed it on the ground.

"Josette… please...where did you get the locket?" This time Abigail's voice was softer.

Josette held the locket in her hand and stared at it, "Barnabas gave it to me," her face was etched with sadness, "It was his way of saying he was sorry for the way he acted at the party. It is exquisite." The locket flashed a shimmering light across it as she held it out, and Abigail looked at Josette, her anger completely gone. She was reminded of a quiet evening in the old house with Barnabas as he recounted the story of Josette's death. He thought that she had jumped from the cliff because she was afraid of him, when in fact she jumped because she could not get close to him and he continued to advance on her, unknowing. Abigail sighed heavy, and a pang of guilt sat in the pit of her stomach. She could easily save Josette from that future, tell her everything, but at what cost? Abigail tried to tell herself that she must leave things as they are, she must not interfere with the order of things, and if it weren't for Vernon gently pulling at her arm she may have crumbled.

"It's time to go, you must leave things as they are." Vernon spoke quietly as if he could hear what she was thinking, and with a paternal hand he gently wiped a stray tear from Abigail's cheek.

"Goodbye Josette", Abigail turned and walked by Willie's side as Vernon and Calem carried him to the carriage.

"Will he be alright? Do you think he'll be okay?" Josette followed after them as the crowd began to break, realizing that the show was now over; Josette's question went unanswered.

"Here, lay him on his stomach. Abigail, get in the other side so that we can rest his head on you." Gingerly they laid Willie down and Abigail held him and pulled a blanket around him. "Calem take the horse back. I can manage the carriage." Vernon closed the carriage door and climbed up.

Josette peeked her head into the window, her eyes wide and nervous. "I am sorry. Please forgive me. I – I'm sorry for what has happened to him."

Abigail looked at the girl with pity. "I forgive you ... and I'm sorry."

As the horses started they jolted the carriage forward and Willie nearly slid to the floor from the abrupt movement. Abigail clutched him tightly and then shifted herself off of the seat and onto the floor so that she could better secure him. She stared out the window watching the beautiful Josette standing alone and eventually disappear from site. Vernon rode the horses as fast as they would go.

The ride seemed to last forever.

* * *

The carriage pulled into the village and Calem was already there, pacing around the clearing and wringing his hands tightly together. When it came to a stop, Abigail flung her door open for a little more air and Vernon slowly climbed from the top of it and opened the other door, grimacing as the smell coming off of Willie hit his nose.

"Vernon… Vernon I need to talk to ya."

"Just a minute Calem. Let's get him in the cabin."

"No…I-I need to talk to ya right now!"

"Calem, one crisis at a time, please. Come, help me carry him."

"But Vernon...you don -" Calem quieted as soon as Rose approached them and he rushed to the carriage and carefully picked Willie up.

"Take him into my Cabin." Vernon barked at Calem and then turned his attention to Rose. "You were to keep the girl here." Vernon reprimanded, causing Rose to pause and shoot back at him.

"You knew damn well that girl wouldn't stay put. It was foolish of you to even think it." Rose snatched the filthy clothes from Vernon's hands and a small leather pouch fell from the jacket and hit the ground. Rose picked it up quickly without a thought, stuffed it in her pocket, and then turned her attention to Abigail. "Are you okay dear?" Rose wrapped an arm around Abigail as they walked to the cabin.

"Where should I put him?"

"Lay him there on the small cot. We'll clean him up here and then we can move him to the larger bed." Rose was in full command now, her motherly instincts fully kicking in. "I have soap and water here, Abigail please help get the rest of these clothes off of him."

"Please…" Abigail knelt down beside him and brushed his hair through her fingers. "Let me clean him in private, he wouldn't want you all here. Please, can I just clean him off in privacy and spare what little dignity he might have left?"

"Of course." Vernon walked out of the cabin and Calem hurried behind. Rose pulled out the clothes that the young couple arrived in and set them on the bed. "I cleaned them as best I could, yours are here too." She placed her hand on Abigail's shoulder and smiled a sad smile. Rose gently shut the door leaving Abigail with Willie, and Abigail looked down on her husband and began to tenderly undress him and wash away the horrors of the day.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone? Gone where?"

"When I got back... I went into the cabin to check on him and he was gone and Pete was lying on the floor unconscious….." Calem sounded panicked.

"Shit. I knew we shouldn't have left Pete there. That detective is a royal pain in the ass. Round up some of the men and have them meet by the horses, we'll send out a search party for him...but Calem, I need you here. Oh…and don't tell the girl or Rose. I don't want them panicked."

Calem nodded and nervously approached Vernon. "His...his gun is missing."

"What!? He's armed? Jesus, I thought you locked it up!"

"I did… Peter musta been lookin' at it. But I checked the locker and it isn't in there."

"Arm the crew that goes out to look for him. Tell them that if they see him…they shoot him." Calem stared at Vernon as if he didn't understand the directions. "I mean it Calem, they are to shoot first. That man is a danger to everyone."

* * *

Rose knocked softly on the cabin door and with approval walked in. She carried with her a tray of tea and cookies, thinking that some little comforts might help calm Abigail. But seeing the girl before her made her think how foolish she was, foolish to think that this small tray could lighten the girls heart.

Abigail was kneeling on the ground, the bottom of her dress soaked and piled around her, and she had her head resting in her hands. Her hair was a matted mess piled on top of her head, and she was now covered in more grime that Willie was. He continued to lay unconscious in only his underwear and Abigail asked Rose to please shut the door quickly as she pulled a thin sheet up over him. She did her best to wash the filth from his hair and body, but the wounds on his back were deeply troubling her.

"He looks much better" Rose sat the tray down on the table. "We should get him off this wet cot and into the large bed. Do you think you can help to lift him?" Abigail nodded and the two women managed to lift Willie up and lay him on the bed, stomach down.

"Why won't he wake up?" Abigail couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I don't know. He's been through a horrific ordeal." Rose picked up his hand and felt his pulse. "His pulse is strong, and he is breathing normally. He will wake soon. I think his body is simply exhausted. You should really go clean up, I can clean up here."

"I won't leave him." Abigail sat on the bed beside him and she looked like a lost child sitting there holding him.

"Come on Abby. Let's at least get you into some clean clothes."

* * *

"How is he?" Calem came in the cabin and Abigail and Rose were sitting at the table. "Ooohh…man. We really need to get something on his wounds." He whistled through is teeth looking at Willie's bare back.

"Abigail, Calem is a bit of the village medical expert. His father is a survivalist, lived off the land, and taught Calem a great deal about how to handle emergency situations in the wild."

"You're kidding?" Abigail couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah, he took me out many times. When I was twelve he took me on a camping trip and then conveniently lost me. I know it wasn't an accident. It was a test; the first of many. That time it took me 3 days to find my way home. I'm sure he was there all the time, but I thought I was completely alone. He taught me a lot. Who knew it would all pay off this way."

"Wow, you must have been so scared." Abigail tried to picture a scared little boy lost in the woods, it was unthinkable, bordering on insane.

Calem stood over Willie and pulled the sheet down below his thighs. "God, his scars go all the way down."

"Don't. He doesn't want people to see them." Abigail jumped up and grabbed the sheet and lifted it back up to where the fresh wounds ended. "He showed you some of them, that was only because he felt he had to."

"Sorry," Calem could feel Abigail's protectiveness over Willie fill the room, "Well, we need to get something on them or they'll get infected. I've got some stuff in my cabin. Abby, can you go to the supply house? We need some bandages, you can grab the white linens that are in there, and we'll need the stuff that is in a box labeled apothecary. I think it is on the bottom shelf in there."

"Yeah, I can get it. I'll be right back, it's the small building across the clearing, right?"

Calem nodded and the two left the cabin and headed to get the things they needed.

* * *

Abigail opened the door to the small building and she was thankful to be out of the heavy wool dress and back into her t-shirt and jeans so that she could maneuver in the crowded space. She searched the bottom shelf but didn't see any linen or blankets. She stepped back into the middle of the small room and looked around. _Shit. Top shelf. _She stretched as long as she could but couldn't reach the linens at the top. She stood there, sweat dripping from her neck, and grabbed a small wooden crate to stand on so she could gain a little more height. Stretched long up on her tip toes again she grabbed for the linens and pulled with her fingertips to drag it closer into her grip. Several times she reached up tall and was relieved to hear footsteps at the door.

"Oh thank God, Calem this is up so high, why on earth do you keep anything up here?" Abigail turned and jumped down to the ground, when she turned she instantly backed up, tripping over the small crate and falling against the wooden racks. The linens fell down on her head and settled on the floor.

"Hi Abby." The detective walked closer to her as she scrambled to her feet. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Wh-h-how… how did you get out of the cabin? I thought I - " Abigail lost her words and fisted her hands; she could feel her heart begin to race inside her chest.

"I don't know how you did this, but I know it was you. You…you're some kind of witch." The detective stood in the doorway, his shadow cast across the floor as the sun began to set.

Abigail studied his face and his eyes looked crazed. He was nervously digging into his pocket and when he pulled out the gun Abigail backed herself back into the shelves, trying to make herself smaller.

"You…you're not human...why did you bring me here? You have some kind of curse on me. You're trying to make me crazy. You need to send me back."

"I'm not…I didn't do this. I told you before... I'm not a witch. It happened to me just like you." Abigail was speaking soft and pleading with him.

"No. You – you know what you are."

"NO! I swear... if you leave...I – I won't tell anyone I saw you."

"You need to send me back."

"I – I can't!" Abigail was now walking slowly around the small room, inching her way to the door, and if she could get her legs to go quicker, she would run like hell.

"Stop moving!" The detective raised the gun up pointed it directly at her. Abigail's eyes grew wide and she stopped.

"Please…I – I'll get you back." _Try something different_ she thought. "I'll help you. We – we need to go to the bridge." She started walking again but the detective cocked the pin of the gun back instead of following her.

"Bullshit! It's a trick! That bridge is your magic. I need to get rid of the magic. No you...no magic...no magic...no curse."

"What? No! Please…" Panicked tears slid down her cheeks. "Please, Joe…I didn't do anything, there is a witch, but it's not me!"

"Abigail, what's takin' ya so long…do you need a ...!" Calem stood in the doorway and the blood drained from his face when he saw the fear in Abigail's eyes, and then he heard the shot, and her body involuntarily propelled back, and everything went into slow motion. Calem turned towards the detective and lunged at him, the gun dropped to the floor as he tried to wrestle the detective and hold him in place, but he couldn't, and Calem lost his grip and watched as the man ran from storage building and disapeared into the nearby woods. Turning back into the small room he saw Abby. She stood there and brought her hands down to her abdomen and then brought them back up in front of her, they were covered in blood.

"Calem?" tears were flowing down her face and she collapsed to her knees. "Calem!?"

He ran to her. "Oh God Abby, you…your gonna be alright. I swear…here... sit down. Shit!" Calem hovered over her and tried to gently get her to sit and against the wall.

"Oh God, Calem?"

"Abby I gotta tear this open, okay?" He didn't wait for a response and he tore her shirt away from her skin, exposing the entry wound. "Abby, I gotta sit ya up okay? I gotta see if it came out the other side, alright?" He lifted her forward and she groaned, then he sat her back down and Abigail held her breath as he moved her. "It went through…that's a good thing. Just…just stay here…"

"No! Calem don't leave me. I- I don't want to be left alone! Is it bad? Tell me!"

"Vernon! VERNON!...Abby I'm not gonna leave ya, I just need to go over here and get somethin' " Calem screamed out to Vernon again from the small room as he pulled a burlap bag from the corner. Vernon showed up at the door, he was already on his way when he heard the gunshot.

"God no...the Detective?"

"Yeah…" Calem ripped the burlap sack open and pulled out a handful of coarse powder.

Vernon got to his knees and inspected the wound. Abigail watched as his eyes went cold and she knew in that instant that it was bad. She grit her teeth and began to sit herself up.

Calem approached and showed her what he had in his hands. "Dried greenbriar and yarrow. They're plants. I need to put it on ya." Abigail nodded as Calem packed it into her wound. He looked up into her face and into her petrified eyes. "It-it helps stop the bleeding." Calem brushed the hair from her face and then lifted her again, hearing her cry out in pain. "I'm sorry … I hafta do this." He then packed the same ingredients into the back of the wound. He pulled some of the linens that fell from the shelf and he tore it into several long strips and wrapped them around her.

"Calem, carry her to the cabin." The look on Vernon's face was grave.

Calem picked her up as gently as he could and she held her breath as she was carried across the village. He opened the door and began to set her down.

"No…no… next to Willie…please, please lay me next to him." Calem glanced over at Vernon for approval and then carefully put her on the bed at Willie's side.

She lay still and wept, staring into his face, and whispering to him. "I'm sorry Willie. I'm so sorry…please wake up…please I want to see you one more time. Willie I'm so scared."

Vernon pulled Calem out the door of the cabin and they stopped Rose before she could reenter.

"What wrong?"

"Rose, Abby's been shot. The detective escaped and was waiting for her."

"What! NO!" Rose tried to push her way past the men to get into the cabin but they stopped her.

"It's bad Rose, a real bad shot."

Rose peeked through the doorway and saw Abigail lying next to Willie on the bed.

"She won't make it more than a couple of days. We…we just don't have the things she needs here to save her. She could have internal bleeding, damage to organs, we just don't know"

"So that's it? She just dies here? She can't! They're so close to goin' back!" Calem was yelling and running his hands through his hair.

"Calem, we don't have the things she needs. If she were in her own time she might have a chance."

"Then I'll take her back." Calem searched Vernon's face for a reaction.

"Take her back?"

"I'll take her back. Back to our time. We'll jump from the bridge and we'll go back. I can get help. They can save her."

"Calem, you know you can't go back. Only those that accidentally wound up here can go…and we aren't even sure if they made it."

"I didn't come here on purpose. I fell, it was an accident."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Rose grabbed his hand.

"Rose, I was 15 and petrified. You all assumed and I was too frightened to say anything else. It was an accident." Calem stared down Vernon, " I'll take her."

"But Calem…what if you don't make it? What if you don't end up back. What if you drown!?" Rose was afraid to lose him, he was like a son to her.

"Then Abigail dies either way, and let's be honest... I'm dead already here. There is no life for me, I'd rather die trying to get back than live the rest of my life a prisoner of this village." Rose clutched his hand harder and Vernon swatted him on the back.

"Rose, the boy will take her back. It's her only chance."

"What about Willie?"

"He can join when he is able. He can't go now. Calem, you must leave immediately. There's no time." Vernon left to go back into the cabin and he gently rocked Abigail and she opened her eyes and stared up at him. Rose gripped Calem, saying an unexpected final goodbye.

"You're going back. Now. Abigail, the wound is bad." Vernon didn't waste time with extra words as he spoke to her. He was direct and to the point. "If you don't go you'll die here, and that boy that you love so much will wake up to the news that you're dead. Do you want that?"

Abigail shook her head and the tears came harder now. "Calem will take you back. We leave now."

In those final moments Abigail pleaded to Willie between ragged breaths. "Willie! Willie, please wake up! PLEASE!" Calem picked her up as she continued to call out to Willie and carried her out. "Willie!" She screamed, "Willie I love you! WILLIE WAKE UP!"


End file.
